Rekonsiliasi
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Pelik dan menyakitkan. "Aku cuma mau mendengarmu bicara." "Sudah kubilang, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shoto!" Siapa sangka kehidupan rumah tangga bisa menjadi neraka dunia? "Izuku, aku cuma mau hidup bahagia." "Aku cuma mau menulis ceritaku sendiri!" Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku duduk di kursinya, tremor tangan tak bisa ditahan meski ia kekap di dalam pelukan.

Laki-laki itu menyundut sebatang rokok, lalu menghela asapnya cukup kencang hingga wajahnya samar tertutup kabut putih.

"Bicaralah." Katanya.

Suaranya dalam, berat dan terkesan gelap. Seakan suara itu menggema dari dalam dadanya. Lantunan ucapannya selalu sukses mengetuk batin Izuku dengan perasaan yang bertumpang tindih—takut, senang, panik.

Laki-laki itu bernama Todoroki Shoto.

Laki-laki yang dinikahinya 10 hari yang lalu.

* * *

 **Fajrikyoya, proudly present:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REKONSILIASI**

.

.

 _ **Pair**_ _:_ multiple, but mainly in Todo x DekuFem!

 _ **Rate**_ : M for futher adultery and disturbing content(s).

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : My Hero Academia© Kohei Horikoshi. This fanfiction is purely mine.

 _ **Warning**_ : AU. Absolutely OOC. Typo(s). Abal. Alay. Gajelas. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung banyak istilah yang bisa jadi disalah-artikan oleh author. Cerita yang bakal twisting upside down. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bete, kesal, giting berkepanjangan dan ketagihan berlanjut. Membaca lebih lanjut diluar tanggung jawab author. Tidak suka? Silakan klik _back_.

* * *

Izuku hanya bisa tertunduk. Shoto tidak tampak ingin membuka pembicaraan. Ia lebih memilih hening memisahkan keduanya, dan kepulan asap tipis semakin merentangi hubungan keduanya. Izuku sendiri hanya gadis penakut yang tampak masih canggung dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dari semua kekakuan yang memuakkan ini. Sejak awal, mereka memang tidak saling kenal sama sekali. Shoto bahkan baru melihat wajahnya satu hari sebelum keduanya dipaksa untuk bersumpah untuk menjadi suami-istri di depan pegawai pencatatan sipil.

' _Onegai, Shoto. Ini semua demi ibu...'_

Demi ibu apanya? Bahkan ibu yang dijanjikan tua bangka bajingan itu tidak datang pun tidak memberi kabar—seakan-akan kata 'ibu' adalah sandi rahasia yang membuat Shoto harus tunduk pada segala rencana tengik ayahnya.

Keparat.

" _Ano_..." Izuku bergumam. "Ibuku bilang, kalau awal-awal pasti canggung. Tapi, setelah _itu_...harusnya semua berjalan lancar. Dan..dan..dan kalau Shoto minta, aku nggak boleh nolak. Jadi...ya?"

Wajah Izuku merah padam ketika mengucapkannya. Shoto terhenyak, lalu terkekeh parau.

"Kau meminta kita melakukan seks?" Shoto membenamkan puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

Izuku mengangguk pelan sekali. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk.

"Begini, ya..." Shoto menghela nafas. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, seks itu berpengaruh besar pada psikis wanita, tahu."

Izuku membuang muka. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang bergoyang-goyang.

"Ya sudah." Shoto berdiri. "Kita coba saja, ya."

Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa canggung dan tolol. Tentu saja, Todoroki Shoto dari dulu dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang paling enggan membina rumah tangga. Banyak konflik yang terlalu takut ia hindari. Peduli setan mau apa kata ayahnya soal _banyak anak banyak rezeki_ atau kata ibu mertua—ibunya Izuku tentang _hidup bahagia hingga tua_. Pada kenyataannya, orangtuanya sendiri tidak sukses membina rumah tangga bahagia, sementara kedua mertuanya hidup terpisahkan jarak karena ayah Izuku bekerja di luar negeri.

"Ayo..."

Izuku ragu-ragu meraih tangan Shoto, dan menurutinya berjalan menuju kamar. Shoto jarang bicara, sehingga Izuku jarang pula mengajaknya mengobrol. Pribadinya dingin dan acuh. Pemilihan kata dan topiknya jadi sangat terbatas, sehingga sembilan hari sebelumnya mereka hanya duduk berhadapan atau bersebelahan, makan bersama dalam diam, nonton televisi, Izuku menemani Shoto merokok, lalu mereka hanya tidur bersebelahan.

Tidak lebih.

Hening masih menjadi jurang yang tak terjangkau satu sama lain.

"Ngg..." Izuku duduk dengan kikuk di atas _futon_. Ia terkesiap ketika Shoto mulai menanggalkan kemejanya. "...ja...jadi kita mulai?"

"Kan kau yang mengajakku, Izuku." Shoto mendecih. "Ini bukan balap marathon yang harus pakai aba-aba."

"I..iya, benar..."

Sadar bahwa sang istri terlihat gemetar saat membuka pakaiannya, Shoto mendekatinya perlahan hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya sebatas tarikan nafas. Ia mendorong pundak Izuku cukup keras sehingga ia terhempas ke _futon_. Shoto menarik lepas atasan Izuku, menampilkan payudara montok yang begitu mulus. Izuku memejamkan matanya, pipinya merona dan kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Izuku mengangguk. "Entahlah. Sedikit."

Shoto mengarahkan satu tangan Izuku ke wajahnya. Tangan Izuku kecil sekali, dan terasa hangat dan lembut. Kontras dengan kulit suaminya yang berkulit pucat, sedikit kasar dan begitu dingin. Dingin sekali hingga Izuku terkesiap.

"Sh..Shoto...apa kau selalu sedingin ini?!"

Shoto mengangguk. "Sejak kecil."

"Bu..bukankah itu berbahaya? Maksudku, kalau keringat dingin kan biasanya ada sakit di organ dalam atau sedang kena infeksi. Bahkan ada yang bilang itu tanda-tanda sakit jantung atau gejala kanker atau—ubh!"

Tangan dingin Shoto membekap mulut Izuku. "Tenanglah. Badanku dingin karena tekanan darahku rendah."

Izuku mengangguk-angguk. "Jangan sering minum es. Minuman dingin menurunkan tekanan darah, kan?"

Shoto tersenyum kecil. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Internet."

Alis lelaki itu bertaut. Izuku bisa sebegitu percaya berita simpang siur yang tersebar di Internet? Shoto akan mengecam dirinya baik-baik bahwa kalau sampai Izuku mengalami _over reacting_ karena suatu hal yang sepele, ia harus memprosesnya dengan kepala dingin dan kemudian memutus layanan internet kabel di rumah itu agar istrinya tidak menyerap berita dari sumber yang tidak jelas.

"Shoto..."

"Hnn?"

Izuku menempelkan tangannya di ekor mata Shoto. "Ada bulu mata jatuh."

Tangan mungil itu kemudian memercik-mercik di antara helai-helai rambut merah-putih tersebut.

"Kata ibuku dulu, kalau ada bulu mata yang jatuh di kiri, tandanya ada yang kangen."

"Hmm?" Shoto menggumam, menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Izuku. "Kalau di kanan?"

"Shoto sedang kangen...dengan seseorang."

Perkataan itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Sadar dengan perubahan air muka suaminya, Izuku langsung menelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Ma...ma...ma...maksudku...itu kan cuma takhayul. Aku nggak maksud..."

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

"...maaf..."gumam Izuku. "Aku bikin _mood_ -mu rusak, ya?"

Shoto menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Izuku. Filamen-filamen memori mendadak tumpah, membuat segala kelumit yang mengeruhkan pikiran. Tidak, semua ini bukan salah Izuku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan takhayul dan semacamnya. Bukan karena ajakan bercintanya juga.

Entahlah.

Shoto merasa dirinya begitu bingung.

"Shoto..."

Izuku menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Meski sulit, Shoto berusaha menarik seulas senyum kecil.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu." Shoto meraih helai bergelombang hijau tua itu dan memilin-milinnya. Rambut Izuku lucu, gelombangnya akan memantul kecil dipelintir dengan jari-jari tangan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Izuku beringsut, menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut dan membawa dirinya ke samping sang suami. Shoto memutar tubuhnya, dan kini mereka berhadapan.

"Aku...besok mau ke kantor." Gumam Izuku. "Sudah mulai _editing_ dan revisi."

"Hmm." Shoto memejamkan matanya.

"Dan juga mau belanja. Bahan makanan sudah banyak yang kosong. Shoto punya kesukaan khusus atau harus makan merk tertentu, nggak?"

"Hnn." Shoto menggeleng pelan.

Izuku terdiam. Cukup lama sampai Shoto mengira istrinya sudah tertidur.

"Maaf..." katanya lagi. "Aku cerewet, ya?"

Todoroki Shoto beringsut, membuat dirinya lebih terbenam ke dalam selimut mereka yang tebal dan hangat.

"Izuku yang cerewet lebih baik..."

* * *

"Haaah?! Ganti naskah?!"

" _Iya. Ini permintaan kepala editor._ Storyline _dan isinya dinilai tidak relevan_."

"Enak saja. Kupikir akan dibedah perbab, lalu mulai dirombak perlahan-lahan."

" _Maafkan aku, Izuku-chan. Editor yang baru benar-benar sulit dibujuk. Tapi dia tidak menolak naskahmu. Jadi, kurasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar kalau kau mau bekerja sama sedikit."_

"Dipikir gampang apa ganti naskah?! Dasar kurang ajar."

" _Maa...maa...tenanglah, Izuku-chan."_

Izuku membalik panekuk yang ia buat, lalu menaruhnya di piring porselen. Ia kemudian menuang kembali adonan ke atas panci anti lengket hingga enam lembar panekuk selesai dibuat. Wajan itu di lap dengan tisu, kemudian kembali dipanaskan. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _bacon_ dari kulkas dan menggulungnya dengan daun bawang, lalu memanggangnya di wajan yang tadi.

" _Izuku-chan? Izuku-chan?"_

"Iya, aku sedang masak sarapan." Ucap Izuku agak geram. "Aku malas membahasnya di telepon. Bisa kita bicarakan di kantor nanti?"

" _Aku sudah membuat janji dengan editor kepala jam 1 siang. Jadi santai saja, oke?"_

"Uhm."

 **PIP** _ **.**_

Izuku memutus telepon dan membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Sejak dulu jika sedang berada di rumah, Izuku akan menerima telepon menggunakan fitur _loudspeak_ sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain tanpa harus terfokus pada telepon.

Selesai mengepak bekal untuk Shoto, Izuku menghidangkan sarapan dan membereskan dapurnya. Shoto baru keluar dari kamar setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya. Rambut nyentriknya di sisir rapi, ditarik ke belakang namun sisi kirinya jatuh di dahinya begitu saja. Rambut Shoto sangat lurus, bandel dan lemas, sehingga tetap akan terkulai berantakan serapi apapun tatanannya—kecuali menggunakan _hairdo stylish_ seperti waktu acara pernikahan mereka.

"Shoto, rambutmu—"

"Diam. Biarkan saja." Shoto memotong ucapan Izuku. Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan mulai memantik api.

" _Hai_." Izuku mengangguk segan. "Teh, kopi?"

"Masih ada _cocoa_?"

"Ah, ada."

Kemarin, Izuku membuat coklat panas tanpa gula dan Shoto mencicipinya seteguk. Rasanya yang kental, pekat dan pahit mungkin agak asing di lidah semua orang, namun nampaknya mereka berdua memiliki kecocokan dalam hal ini. Izuku membuat dua gelas _hot cocoa_ tanpa gula, dengan taburan kayu manis untuknya dan sedikit bubuhan bubuk pala untuk Shoto, lalu mereka berdua menikmati sarapan berupa panekuk hangat dengan mentega dan madu.

"Shoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Enak, nggak?"

Shoto tidak menjawab. Ia menyeruput kokoa panasnya dan memantik sebatang rokok lagi. Piringnya licin, tandas bersih. Izuku melanjutkan makannya dengan raut muka kurang senang.

 _Sebelum sarapan sebatang, setelah sarapan sebatang lagi_.

"Kau mau kuantar ke kantor?" tanya Shoto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Izuku mengulum garpunya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah ke sana. Cuma ingin tahu."

Izuku nampak merona, lalu ia menggeleng lagi. "Nggak usah. Janjiannya siang. Tsuyu-chan tadi bilang mau berangkat bareng. Jadi paling aku menumpang mobilnya."

Ucapan Izuku hanya dibalas dengan helaan kabut tipis.

"Izuku."

Punggung sang istri menegang. Shoto menjejalkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak.

"Kenapa diam?"

Izuku tertunduk. "Aku...harus bilang apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah." Shoto menghabiskan coklat panasnya. "Aku cuma mau mendengarkanmu bicara. Itu saja."

Mendengarkanmu bicara? Izuku mencelos dalam hati.

"Aku berangkat."

Shoto menyambar kotak bekalnya berikut kunci mobil. Izuku mengantarnya hingga pintu depan, namun tidak ada kecupan perpisahan yang diterimanya. Mesin mobil menderu, lalu perlahan hilang bersama entitas kaku berambut nyentrik itu, pergi menuju kantor. Izuku hanya terdiam sejenak memandangi garasinya yang kosong tanpa arti, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah.

* * *

 **hai hai semuanya.**

 **Saya udah lama sebenernya ngikutin BnHA (animenya aja tapi) dan baru berani menceburkan diri ke dalam fandom ffn-nya. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian karya saya yang straight. _Technically_ , alurnya bakal agak gelap dan berat, mengingat kepribadiannya todoroki sendiri yang kebanyakan diam tanpa kata. Apdet secepatnya, diusahakan. **

**yosh...sekian saja bacotan saya di first chapter ini. Semoga berkenan bagi readers sekalian untuk memberikan review, apalagi fave, apalagi follow.**

 **bye-bye! See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Payah."

 **KRAK!**

 **JEEGGEEEEEERRR!**

Todoroki Izuku merasa jiwanya retak dan menggelosor hancur tanpa arti bagaikan tebing marmer yang tengah digali.

Lelaki berjidat eksotis itu membanting gepokan naskah Izuku tanpa arti di meja yang membatasi keduanya. Matanya hanya memandang bosan, namun dengan tampangnya yang menyeramkan itu, ekspresinya selalu menjadi multitafsir.

Shinso Hitoshi memang terkenal sebagai 'Editor Kejam'.

"Kau membuat Ichikara—tokoh utama laki-lakinya malah menyerah dan bunuh diri?" gumamnya. Suara _bass_ itu menambah efek horor dari penampilannya.

Izuku mengangguk. "Kupikir itu adalah _ending_ yang terbaik."

"Siapa yang mau baca kisah roman yang tidak berakhir bahagia?" Shinso mendengus. "Kalaupun dicetak, novelmu bakal cuma menambah polusi kertas, tahu."

"Aku hanya berusaha realistis." Izuku masih membela diri. "Tidak semua yang kita inginkan berjalan sesuai rencana, kan?"

Shinso menghela nafas. "Izuku-san, aku memang suka dengan gaya menulismu. Sejauh ini, hampir tidak ada celaan yang bisa membuat naskahmu goyah sedikitpun. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau penulis kebanggaan FlashMight Publisher ini tidak pandai menulis roman."

Perempatan kesal mengurat di pelipis Izuku.

"Jangan pasang muka begitu." Shinso melengos. "Aku bilang kau tidak pandai, bukan _tidak bisa_ , kan? Makanya aku memintamu menulis ulang."

"Aku harus menulis seperti apa?"

Shinso merenung sejenak. "Entahlah. Novel roman itu melibatkan aspek yang besar. Konteks, penokohan, alur, lalu perasaan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ketika pembaca membacanya."

Izuku mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya dan mulai menulis.

"Kalau kata anak jaman sekarang, naskahmu kurang _baper_. Endingnya mungkin sedih, tapi aku pribadi tidak merasakan perasaan yang hendak kau sampaikan. Malahan, aku berpikir bahwa Ichikara—si tokoh utamamu, adalah cowok lemah yang pengecut."

Izuku menaruh penanya. "Kau editor pertama yang memintaku menulis roman, Shinso-san."

"Aku tahu." Shinso mengganti tumpuan kakinya. "Hatsume membuatmu menjadi sangat imajinatif dalam membuat novel fantasi-fiksi. Bahkan beberapa novelmu sudah masuk cetakan kedua, kan? Itu luar biasa."

Izuku menunduk.

"Roman itu tidak melulu harus hubungan pacaran." Shinso mencondongkan badannya. "Ada _domestic romance_ , tentang kehidupan rumah tangga. Atau _reality romance_ , yang lebih mengedepankan hubungan persahabatan atau keluarga. Hubungan antara orangtua dan anak tiri juga sekarang sedang _hype_."

Pena kembali menggores kertas. Izuku mengangguk paham.

"Shinso-san, aku boleh minta tenggat waktu tambahan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ano...aku dapat tawaran juga dari Monoma-san. Jadi, mungkin akan makan waktu lama untuk memperbaiki naskahnya."

"Begini saja..." Shinso mulai berdiri. "Kuberi kau waktu 2 bulan untuk membuat naskah baru. Terserah mau kau edit sedikit yang sekarang, atau mau buat ulang. Yang penting, lewat dari dua bulan ini, aku tidak mau membimbingmu."

Izuku merenungi ucapan Shinso dalam-dalam.

 _Naskahmu kurang_ baper.

"Baper itu...harus segimana, sih?"

* * *

"Klien yang sekarang lebih mudah diajak bicara. Terlebih, desainmu yang kemarin mereka suka. Dan juga, mereka mau menambahkan elemen berupa—hey, kau dengar aku?!"

Shoto mengacuhkan ucapan Yaoyorozu Momo, wanita cerewet yang merupakan atasannya karena wanita itu adalah mandor konstruksi tempatnya bekerja. Banyak orang yang mengagumi Yaoyorozu (atau biasa dipanggil Yaomomo) karena kecerdasan, kecantikan, keseksian dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi, hanya Shoto yang memandangnya sebagai perempuan yang _hard-to-please_ alias tukang komplain, panikan, gegabah dan perfeksionis sinting yang kadangkala tidak manusiawi dan berorientasi materi. Tentu saja, karena Shoto adalah Arsitek Utama sehingga ia seringkali mendapat pekerjaan mendadak karena ulah bossnya sendiri.

"Dengar. Intinya mereka punya ide sendiri." Shoto dengan acuh membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Kau mau makan di depan bossmu?" sindir Yaomomo.

"Diam, kau. Aku tahu kau sudah makan." Desis Shoto. "Kau sudah membuatku melewatkan makan siangku. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya sudah, sana makan." Yaomomo mengalah.

Shoto dengan acuh membongkar kedua tingkat kotak makannya. Isinya empat kepal _onigiri_ berselimut _nori_ dengan nasi berwarna ungu, tiga gulung _bacon_ panggang berisi daun bawang, _kinpira gobo_ , acar tomat ranti dan manisan buah persik dalam _cup_ kecil.

"Niat banget." Gumamnya.

"Beli di mana?" Yaomomo diam-diam mengintip sambil menyetir.

"Bawa dari rumah." Jawab Shoto sekenanya. "Amm...nyem nyem..."

"Kayak enak." Yaomomo mereguk liur. "Ibumu pintar masak, ya?"

"Istri." Ralat Shoto. Ia mengunyah _onigiri-_ nya dengan tenang.

"Oh, aku nggak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah."

Shoto tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia sibuk mencuil-cuil _kinpira gobo_ dengan sumpit. Berbeda dengan buatan kantin kantor atau yang pernah ia makan di beberapa restoran, _kinpira gobo_ buatan Izuku tidak terlalu manis. Bahkan cenderung asin-gurih. Daging sapinya lembut dan sayurannya masih renyah. Cocok dengan acar tomatnya.

"Todoroki-san..."

"Hmm?"

Lampu merah. 120 detik. Lama sekali, tetapi masa bodoh. Shoto masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aku...boleh coba sedikit?"

Shoto menoleh. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh nasi dan lauk. "Nggak boleh."

Yaomomo tersenyum kecut. Shoto setengah hati mengoper kepadanya kotak makan tersebut dan Yaomomo mencicipi _kinpira gobo_ dan _bacon_ gulungnya. Ia sibuk mengunyah, namun dari raut wajahnya, nampak sekali masakan dalam kotak makan itu sangat enak.

"Yao-san..." kata Shoto muram. "Tolong tahu diri."

Meski malu, Yaomomo mengembalikan kotak makan tersebut. Shoto terlihat kesal ketika _kinpira gobo_ -nya sudah habis, namun ia tetap menandaskan apapun yang masih tersisa di dalam kotak makan tersebut.

"Enak banget." Yaomomo mencabut sehelai tisu dan mengelap bibirnya. Ia bahkan tengah memulas bibirnya dengan gincu ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah menyala hijau. "Kalau punya istri yang masaknya sehandal itu, kau pasti betah dirumah, kan?"

Shoto membereskan kotak makannya. "Uhm. Aku baru pertama kali dibawakan bekal."

"Iya, iya. Enaknya, yang baru selesai cuti 2 minggu."

Proyek kali ini adalah lahan sempit yang terjepit antara gedung apartemen dan sebuah pabrik minuman berkarbonasi. Rencananya, daerah itu akan dibuat sebagai _cafe_ kecil yang punya daya tarik khas: belasan burung hantu. Ide tolol itu dicetuskan oleh sang pemilik _cafe_ yang ingin sekali memelihara burung hantu dan membuka _cafe_ , sehingga pengunjungnya bisa melepas stress dengan bermain bersama burung hantu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa membuat kandang minimalis untuk—oy, kau mau kemana?!"

Si owner belum selesai bicara. Shoto sudah angkat kaki tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Yaomomo mengejarnya, menjegal pundaknya dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya berbalik.

"Todoroki-san! Kembalilah dan minta maaf pada klien kita!"

"Lupakan saja." Shoto mendengus. "Cari saja arsitek lain. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi...tapi ini _proyekmu!_ Todoroki-san yang kukenal tidak pernah bekerja setengah-setengah!"

Shoto menelengkan kepalanya, merogoh kantong. Ia melihat si owner _cafe_ berlari keluar ketika lelaki berambut nyentrik itu memantik rokoknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa katakan dengan sopan, kan?" tegur sang owner.

"Begini..." Asap tipis menyelinap keluar dari bibir Shoto. "Dengan area sesempit itu kau mau membuat _cafe_ lalu kandang burung hantu? Dan berapa yang kau mau? Belasan ekor?"

Si owner mengangguk.

"Burung hantu itu bukan satwa sembarangan. Mereka otoriter, rewel dan gampang stress. Sangat benci manusia, butuh ruang besar untuk terus terbang dan juga _nocturnal_. Proyek _cafe_ Anda hanya akan membuat burung-burung itu mati sia-sia." Jelas Shoto.

"..." Si _owner_ terdiam. "Te..tetapi...Yaoyorozu-san bilang bisa!"

Shoto mendelik atasannya. "Aku memang membuat desain _cafe_ dengan kandang burung yang dinamis. Tapi, kurasa bossku tidak bilang kalau burung yang dimaksud adalah _burung hantu_."

Yaomomo membuang muka dengan enggan.

"Ta..tapi kalau dicoba tidak akan tahu, kan?"

Shoto menggeleng-geleng. "Sudahlah. Aku pernah memelihara dua ekor burung hantu bertanduk. Yang cebol, seperti yang Anda mau. Aku sudah sangat berhati-hati dalam merawat mereka. Makanan, kandang, suasananya. Tetap saja, mereka mati seminggu kemudian."

"Kenapa?"

"Burung hantu itu makhluk pemburu. Ia punya jangkauan terbang yang luas." Shoto terbatuk sedikit. "Dinding dan jeruji kandang pasti membuat mereka tertekan."

Yaomomo dan si owner terdiam.

"Masalah uangnya, bicarakan saja pada bossku." Ucap Shoto. "Aku masih mau mendesain ulang, selama kau tidak keras kepala dengan ide awalmu."

"Tunggu, Todoroki-san! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Pulang ke kantor." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Aku juga tahu kebiasaanmu meletakkan kunci mobil di meja, _boss_."

Dengan rasa tidak berdosa, Shoto melajukan mobil Yaomomo kembali ke kantor—meninggalkan atasannya yang masih marah-marah di tempat pertemuan dengan klien.

* * *

Masak apa...

Izuku menghamparkan semua belanjaannya di meja. Aneka sayuran, _kamaboko,_ daging sapi has luar yang sedang promo, satu bungkus _karaage_ siap goreng, tahu, _miso_...

Kemudian tiba-tiba perkataan Shinso memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Naskahmu kurang_ baper.

Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Apakah semakin lebar jidat seseorang, dia akan semakin menyebalkan, ya?" gumam Izuku.

"Siapa yang jidatnya lebar?"

Izuku menoleh, mendapati Shoto baru pulang. Ia menaruh sepatunya ke dalam rak dan memandang Izuku dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti.

" _Tadaima."_ Kata Izuku.

"Kau baru pulang?" Shoto malah balas bertanya.

"Bilang _tadaima!_ Kau punya istri di rumah yang harus diberi salam kalau kau pulang kerja."

Shoto berjengit kesal. Ia nampak tak suka saat Izuku memerintahnya begitu.

"Bilang _tadaima!"_ Izuku masih bersikeras.

Shoto mengangguk canggung. " _Ta..tadaimaa..."_

" _Okaeri~"_ Izuku tersenyum. "Aku belum masak. Bingung mau masak apa."

"Tumben." Shoto menarik bangku dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tadi editorku bilang naskahku kurang baper. Dia minta aku menggantinya."

Shoto tercenung. "Baper..."

"Maksudnya, kurang berasa roman. Ampun, deh. Jaman sekarang masih aja novel cinta-cintaan laku keras. Padahal itu kan cuma konten receh yang bikin anak jaman sekarang makin nggak suka denga karya sastra berkelas."

Shoto masih tidak memberikan tanggapan. Tetapi, Izuku tahu bahwa suaminya itu menunggu ucapannya lagi.

"Yah, meskipun aku tahu hampir semua novel bagus itu bumbu dasarnya cinta. Lolita, Wuthering Heights, Scarlet Letter, Norwegian Wood, Twilight! Coba sebut, salah satu novel yang tidak pakai cinta-cintaan?"

"American Gods?" Shoto menyeletuk,

"Kau baca novel itu, Shoto?!" manik emerald Izuku membelalak. "Kupikir kau tipe laki-laki yang nggak suka baca."

"Nggak sebanyak Izuku, kurasa." Shoto menggedikkan pundaknya. "Jadi kita makan apa?"

"Ah? Ung...kalau _teriyaki_ mau? Aku sudah masak nasi, sih. Sebentar, ya."

Shoto hanya memperhatikan bagaimana dengan kikuknya, Izuku membereskan belanjaan yang tadi dihamparnya di meja makan. Ia mulai memasak dengan begitu tergesa-gesa, seakan keberadaan Shoto disana menuntutnya menyajikan makanan lebih cepat. Ia tahu bahwa Izuku itu adalah seorang penulis novel, tetapi baru kali ini Shoto mendengar racauannya mengenai pekerjaan dan karya sastra. Mungkin karena ini hari pertama mereka hidup di hari kerja setelah 10 hari menikah? Tidak juga, Shoto yang merasakan hal itu. Izuku adalah orang yang bekerja tanpa jam yang spesifik.

"Izuku..."

"Hmm? Sebentar lagi ma—"

Shoto menaruh dagunya tepat di puncak kepala Izuku.

"Ayo kita nonton. Terus, makan di luar."

"Ehh? Tapi, ini kan hari biasa. Dan lagi, nasinya—"

"Buat novelmu." Sela Shoto. "Aku nggak ngerti dengan semua yang kau katakan. Tapi, kurasa yang namanya menulis itu butuh pengalaman dan _mood_. Tidak sebatas menumpahkan imajinasi ke dalam kertas."

Izuku mengangguk. "Shoto...apa ini..."

"Kencan? He'eh." Shoto menempelkan keningnya ke puncak kepala Izuku. "Ini yang pertama, kan?"

Izuku terdiam. Shoto melangkah mundur dan beranjak pergi. Entitas berambut hijau berombak itu merosot ke lantai dan memegangi dadanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang membuncah, meledak-ledak sehingga rasanya menjadi sangat sesak. Meskipun tidak romantis dan terkesan ogah-ogahan, setidaknya Izuku tahu bahwa Shoto berusaha.

Satu langkah. Satu senti. Satu mili.

Berusaha meniadakan jurang diantara mereka.

* * *

A/n:

 ** _kinpira gobo_** : masakan tumis dari Jepang berupa serutan _gobo_ , wortel, yang kadang-kadang ada dagingnya juga. Bumbunya biasanya kecap asin, kaldu _dashi_ , mirin, sake, gula, dan ditaburi biji wijen.

* * *

 **chapter dua update! Well, sebenernya ini salah satu uji coba menerbitkan fanfic yang udah kelar alias _completed._ Di post bertahap setelah perbaikan EYD dan penambahan author note dan bacotan author. Jadi, mari kita perjelas kembali kalo pasangan Todoroki dan Izuku ini dua-duanya kerja. Shoto jadi arsitek, dan Izuku jadi penulis novel yang lebih sering di rumah. Awalnya, ini mau kukasih kategori angst. Namun, setelah baca ulang, nggak se angst itu, jadilah author masukin ke kategori drama. So far so fun, semoga para readers juga berpikir demikian. **

**Yosh, segitu dulu bacotnya. See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku berdiam di jok depan, dengan _tablet_ di pangkuan. Ia mengetik—atau bisa dibilang berusaha mengetik naskah baru untuk dikirimkan ke Shinso. Shoto menyetir mobil dengan tenang dan bungkam. Ia mengenakkan kemeja katun tipis kelonggaran warna krem tua dan celana _jeans_ model _fisherman_. Sepatu _boots_ semata kaki yang ia kenakan berbahan _suede_ berwarna abu-abu bulu kucing. Izuku mengakui bahwa _sense of fashion_ suaminya luar biasa, terlepas dari keputusannya mengecat rambutnya menjadi setengah merah dan setengah putih.

"Film apa yang sedang bagus?" tanya Shoto.

"Tidak tahu. Aku kurang _update_." Jawab Izuku apa adanya. "Kita pilih yang tersedia saja."

"Uhm."

Tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening, Izuku menyalakan radio. Lagu-lagu yang berputar tidak asing di telinganya. AKB48, Arashi, lalu ketika pindah _channel_ lagi, terngalun suara tenor khas yang selalu menghiasi anime-anime _shounen_ —Nico Touches the Walls. Perjalanan dari rumah mereka ke _mall_ terdekat sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Senyap yang merentang diantara keduanya membuat Izuku gelisah.

"Shoto?"

"Hnn?"

"Apa Shoto bisa menggambar manusia?"

Ekor matanya menangkap entitas manis berparas ingin tahu. "Sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah deskripsiku bisa pas atau tidak sesuai keinginanku. Kau mau membantuku menggambar karakter di novelku?"

Shoto terdiam, nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak masalah."

" _Yatta...arigatou,_ Shoto."

Senyuman merekah tertuju padanya. Cerah bagaikan cahaya fajar yang menyingsing di ufuk. Shoto mematri senyuman istrinya di dalam benak lekat-lekat. Izuku akan tersenyum semanis itu ketika senang. Tugasnya adalah membuat Izuku memasang wajah seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

Terdengar sulit, tetapi tidak ada salahnya di coba.

"Shoto...ano..." Izuku menggumam. "Nggak jadi."

"Apa?" Shoto mengganti perseneling.

"Mungkin ini terdengar agak kasar. Tapi, apakah Shoto sebelumnya pernah punya pacar?"

Todoroki Shoto mendengus pedih. "Aku terlalu dibutakan dengan cita-cita."

" _Sou..._ " Izuku membalas. "Laki-laki memang begitu."

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Shoto. "Katakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkanmu."

Izuku mematikan radio mobil. Ia memandang siluet samping suaminya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Kenapa dengan mata kirimu?"

Shoto memutar setir perlahan, kemudian mobil mereka mulai memasuki area parkir. Izuku menunggu, dan ia memahami bahwa nampaknya Shoto tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sambil menyetir. Ketika mereka mendapatkan tempat parkir yang sesuai keinginan Shoto (paling dekat dengan lift akses ke mall), lelaki itu mematikan mesin dan bersandar pada setir.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

"Jadi...um...dulu ayahku itu benar-benar bajingan." Shoto memulai ceritanya. "Aku bungsu dari 4 bersaudara. Tua bangka brengsek itu merancangku sebagai anak multitalenta berkepribadian baik dan cerdas. Sebagai pewaris katanya, entah apa yang mau diwariskan—aku tidak pernah peduli. Lalu, ia melihat bahwa aku bisa mewujudkan semua yang tidak bisa di dapatnya sejak dulu, dan mulai bersikap menyebalkan."

Izuku masih mendengarkan.

"Tua bangka brengsek itu temperamental. Ia dan ibuku sering bertengkar. Aku hanya mau mendengarkan ibu, jadi dia sering memaksa ibuku agar aku mau menuruti perintahnya."

Shoto menegakkan punggungnya. "Ibu selalu bilang, banyak bagian dari diriku yang begitu mirip si tua bangka brengsek itu. Kali terakhir dia mengatakan hal itu, ibuku melemparku dengan gelas berisi air panas."

Izuku terbelalak. Tangan mungil menutupi mulut yang mengaga tak percaya. " _Sonna..."_

"Lalu ibu diceraikan ayah. Dan di rawat di sebuah _pavilion_. Kami berempat hidup dalam asuhan ayah, dan ia semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak ibuku tidak ada."

"Shoto..." Izuku melirih.

"Bayangkan, kau hidup didikte tua bangka bajingan itu. Saudara-saudaraku membenciku karena aku dianggap anak emas. Tidak boleh main keluar. Tidak punya teman. Tidak punya kebebasan selama dua puluh lima tahun aku hidup. Saat ia menyuruhku menikah denganmu, kurasa ia hanya hilang minat padaku karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi ia mainkan. Dia sengaja membuangku..."

Sunyi menyelimuti.

 **PLAKK!**

Tanpa sadar, Izuku melayangkan telapaknya memukul pipi kiri Shoto. Tamparannya cukup keras sehingga membuat sebelah kepala Shoto terasa berdenging.

"Apakah..." Izuku mencicit. "Apakah menurutmu pernikahan kita tidak ada artinya?!"

Todoroki Shoto terhenyak.

"Apakah menurutmu aku tidak pantas menjadi istri sehingga kau sampai-sampai berpikir begitu?!"

Ia merasa begitu kesal ketika ucapan Izuku menerpanya. Gumpalan rasa bersalah menggedor-gedor hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Tatapan Izuku dalam dan penuh amarah, bulir-bulir airmata pecah menjadi anak sungai yang menuruni pipinya yang berbintik-bintik.

"Izuku..."

Wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu tersedu, mengucek mata. Ia tetap memaku pandangan itu pada netra dwiwarna suaminya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangis, meminta jawaban kongkrit dari lawan bicara. Mungkin sampai saat ini Todoroki Shoto masih meragukan perasaannya pada wanita yang ia nikahi ini. Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa seharusnya tidak begini. Shoto tertunduk. Kepalanya buntu. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi seorang perempuan yang menangis seumur hidup, kecuali ibunya.

Ah, benar.

Shoto menarik nafas. Ia membiarkan naluri yang membimbing. Ditariknya tubuh kecil itu menuju sebuah pelukan. Nafas Izuku tercekat. Ia terkulai tak membalas. Tangan Shoto yang dingin menelusup ke helai-helai hijau tua bergelombang, memberikan belaian lembut pada kulit kepala dan ubun-ubun.

"...aaf..."

Shoto merasa seperti tercekik.

"...maafkan aku, Izuku." Ucapnya, lirih dan sangat parau sampai hampir tak terdengar.

Izuku membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk pundak suaminya yang kokoh. Tangan mungil yang mahir merangkaikan imajinasi berupa literatur hiburan itu membalas pelukan Shoto dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Paraunya. "Maaf sudah memukulmu."

Jarak kembali perlahan memisahkan mereka, sebatas pertengahan lengan. Shoto memandang wajah bundar bermata hijau tua cerah besar yang begitu penuh kasih. Bibir mungil Izuku mendekat, memberikan kecupan lembut di mata kiri Shoto. Halus dan ringan, bagaikan sentuhan kupu-kupu. Sepasang zamrud kembali membuat lelaki itu tidak berpaling, dan tanpa sadar merona padam.

"Shoto..." Ucapnya, dengan nada yang begitu lembut sehingga Shoto merasa tulang-tulangnya melemas.

"Y-Ya?" balasnya terbata.

"Aku lapar. Makan dulu baru nonton boleh, nggak?"

Tawa hampir menyembur dari bibirnya, namun hanya tereksekusi sebagai sapuan senyum tipis. Shoto membentur-benturkan keningnya ke kening Izuku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Ucapan bodoh itu, secara ajaib mengembalikan _mood_ berkencan mereka seperti sediakala.

"Boleh."

* * *

Lalu, entah mengapa semuanya berjalan dengan natural.

Mereka memesan tiket film Pirates of Carribean: Salazar's Revenge di jam yang paling malam (jam 9.20). Filmnya menyenangkan. Shoto memangku _popcorn_ rasa karamel sementara Izuku mengganjal perutnya dengan satu potong donat coklat yang bahkan sudah habis sebelum mereka memasuki bioskop. Ketika film selesai dan keduanya melangkah dari ruangan gelap menuju cahaya terang pintu keluar, mall sudah tutup. Gemerlap etalasenya sudah di redupkan dan pintu-pintu utama toko yang begitu ramah terbuka berganti menjadi _rolling door_ yang menutup dengan begitu angkuh. Langkah Shoto besar-besar dan sangat terburu-buru, sehingga Izuku menggandeng tangan suaminya agar ia tidak jauh tertinggal

"Aku tidak pernah masuk ke mall yang sudah tutup." Gumam Izuku. "Deg-degan dan agak seram, sih. Tapi kayaknya seru."

"Belum pernah?" tanya Shoto. "Aku sering melakukannya dulu waktu jaman kuliah. Aku dan kakak-kakakku. Kami lalu pergi makan oden, atau diam-diam ke bar untuk minum-minum, pulang sampai matahari agak tinggi agar tua bangka bajingan itu tidak tahu bahwa empat anaknya kabur saat malam."

"Jaman kuliah dulu, aku sering nonton film bajakan _streaming_ di internet." Balas Izuku.

Shoto mengangguk.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Shoto dan kakak-kakakmu sangat akur."

"Nggak seakur yang kau bayangkan." Shoto mendengus. "Yang pertama itu kembar laki-laki, jadi mereka bakal akur sampai mati. _Aneki_ hanya jadi pelengkap. Kami hanya saudara yang akan tolong menolong kalau soal membelot pada si tua bangka bajingan."

" _Partner in crime?"_

"Bisa jadi."

Izuku mengangguk-angguk. "Mereka tidak ada pada saat pernikahan kita. Hanya ada _aneki_ -nya Shoto."

"Si kembar di Amerika." Ujar Shoto enggan. "Semenjak bekerja disana, mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Jepang."

"Menetap?"

"He'eh."

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang lenggang, Shoto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Izuku menerawang, melihat kilatan lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna jingga mencolok memantul-mantul di kaca depan mobilnya, berganti-ganti seiring laju mobil yang semakin jauh dan kini menuju rumah. Tidak ada lagu dari radio. Tidak ada obrolan. Keduanya memutuskan bungkam sebagai pilihan terbaik.

"Shoto..."

"Hnn?"

"Lapar."

"Ampun deh." Shoto menggerutu. "Pantas saja dadamu besar. Makanmu banyak."

"Da..." Izuku menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya dengan wajah memerah. "Nggak nyambung, tahu! Ada juga yang besar itu perut kan, kalau kebanyakan makan?"

"Tapi perutmu nggak besar. Dadamu yang besar." Jawab Shoto apa adanya.

"Teorimu ngawur!"

"Nggak ngawur." Shoto kembali membela diri. "Bossku juga dadanya besar. Porsi makannya kayak tukang gali tambang."

"Shoto ngeliatin dadanya bossmu?!" Izuku memekik tidak percaya.

"Aku sering pergi dinas dengannya." Shoto mengambil arah putar balik di perempatan depan. "Kalau bagian aku yang menyetir, aku bahkan tidak bisa lihat spion kiri karena kehalangan dadanya si boss."

"Terus?"

Shoto mengganti gigi perseneling. "Aku bilang terus terang padanya, kalau dadanya menghalangi spion kiri. Lalu, semenjak saat itu dia yang selalu menyetir saat kami pergi dinas."

Diluar dugaan, tawa Izuku meledak. Ia terbahak-bahak dengan begitu geli hingga memegangi perutnya yang menegang. Shoto tidak berusaha melucu, dan ia sendiri tidak menganggap pengalaman menyebalkan itu lucu. Tetapi, tawa Izuku menjalar padanya dan kini ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kuharap... _oppai-_ ku tidak menghalangi...ihi... spion kirimu, Shoto. Ihi..." Ungkap Izuku disela kekehan yang belum bisa berhenti total.

"Nggak, tenang saja. Karena Izuku lebih pendek." Balas Shoto. "Yaomomo—bossku, hampir setinggi aku."

"Uwaa, tinggi banget! Cewek bongsor yang semok gitu?"

"Bongsor." Shoto mengangguk. "Sampai anak buahku menjulukinya _Titan Collosal_."

Lagi-lagi Izuku tertawa. Bahkan, bunyi tertawanya sampai sengau saking meledak-ledak. Suara tertawa Izuku yang begitu senang perlahan-lahan menaikkan _mood_ Shoto. Setelah tawa istrinya reda, Shoto menawarkan sebotol air putih di dekat rem tangan karena mendengar nafas Izuku mulai tersendat. Izuku menghabiskannya dengan kalap.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau Shoto diam-diam pintar melawak." Izuku mengulum senyum.

"Aku nggak melawak." Balas Shoto.

Lalu Shoto tiba-tiba meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Izuku memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya, lalu lelaki berambut nyentrik itu membuka _lock_ pintu mobil.

"Katanya lapar. Ayo makan."

"Makan dimana?" Izuku celingukan mencari tempat makan di sekitar area itu.

"Tuh."

Shoto mengajak Izuku untuk memasuki gang sempit yang bahkan hanya bisa dilewati satu orang. Mereka melangkah menuju lampu neon berwarna biru terang yang menyakitkan mata. Di balik gang sempit itu, ada sebuah kedai _kushiyaki_ kecil. Aneka pilihan tersaji mentah, dan sang juru masak akan memanggangkannya untuk para tamu. Shoto mengajak Izuku duduk di pojok area, dekat dengan tungku pembakaran. Hawa disini memang lebih panas, namun hanya terasa hangat akibat udara malam yang menusuk sumsum tulang.

"Ah, bocah rambut belang yang kemarin!" juru masaknya, yang merupakan kakek tua ramah menyapa mereka seraya memberikan dua pasang cawan berisi _Karashi_ dan bubuk cabai. "Kesini dengan pacar barumu?"

Pacar baru? Izuku mencelos.

"Ah, bukan." Jawab Shoto sambi memantik sebatang rokok. "Yang kemarin itu bossku. Ini istriku."

"Ohohohohohoo!" kakek tua itu tertawa puas. "Pasangan muda, rupanya? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, kau ini masih seperti bocah tanggung. Ternyata sudah menikah, ya?"

Izuku melihat sudut mata Shoto berkedut.

"Nah, nyonya muda yang manis..." si kakek tua itu menoleh pada Izuku. "Kau mau makan apa hari ini? Aku menyediakan daging lokal berkualitas tinggi yang lembut dan gurih. Ada juga _surimi_ , sayuran, beberapa _seafood_ , sayuran dan _mochi_."

"Nasi ada?" tanya Izuku.

Kakek tua itu terbahak-bahak. "Nyonya muda yang manis, kami disini makan sambil minum _sake_. Tidak butuh nasi. Tapi, kalau kau mau makanan yang mengenyangkan, aku bisa membuatkamu _yaki mochi_ atau jagung bakar."

"Aku mau itu... _yaki mochi..._ um...dua dulu. Lalu..." Izuku berdiri sedikit untuk melihat pilihan menu yang disediakan kedai kecil ini. " _Ninniku, tori teba_...terus...daging yang ada bawang dan paprikanya...um...masing-masing satu."

Shoto mengambil segenggam sate ikan salmon, dua tusuk _chikuwa,_ dua tusuk _bacon_ gulung daun bawang dan satu tusuk cabai _shishito_. Kakek itu memanggang makanan mereka dengan tenang, namun cekatan. Shoto nampak mengaduk-aduk _Karashi_ di cawannya dengan minyak wijen dan kecap asin yang tersedia di meja mereka.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Izuku.

"Sering. Tapi tidak setiap hari. Kalau Yaomomo mau minum-minum cantik." Jawab Shoto.

"Berdua?"

"Kadang bertiga. Kadang satu divisi Arsitektur sampai kakeknya kewalahan. Kadang yah, berdua saja."

Izuku terdiam.

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini." Kata Shoto. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di puncak kepala Izuku, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Aku...emm...hanya ingin membuat kita jadi lebih akrab."

Izuku hanya memandangnya. Zamrud itu membulat, terlihat lucu ketika pemiliknya sedang terperangah.

"Yaomomo itu bossku. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman kerja." Shoto membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, namun tangannya turun dan menggenggam tangan Izuku. "Jadi...um...gimana sih harus bilangnya?!"

" _Don't mind."_

Shoto menoleh. "Apa?"

" _Don't mind_." Izuku tersenyum. "Berarti aku tidak perlu berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Shoto, kan?"

Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi bibir sang suami. "He'eh."

Pesanan Izuku datang duluan. Dua buah _mochi_ yang terlihat mengembang, kering terpanggang dengan bagian atas yang meletup, _ninniku kushiyaki_ (bawang putih panggang) yang menguarkan aroma gurih, t _ori teba_ (sate sayap ayam) yang terlihat berkilau dan mendesis, disusul sate daging dengan bawang dan paprika. Sementara milik Shoto terdiri dari: _sake harasu_ (daging perut ikan salmon), _chikuwa_ (semacam baso ikan berbentuk bambu), _bacon_ gulung daun bawang dan cabai _shishito_. Si kakek juga menawari mereka _sake_ , namun Izuku memilih teh saja.

"Besok aku ada janji dengan editorku yang satu lagi." Gumam Izuku sambil menikmati makanannya. "Namanya Monoma-san. Kami janjian di _Harry Potter Fair_ di Mall Ginko."

"Uhmm." Shoto menjejalkan puntung rokoknya ke asbak. "Kenapa harus kesana?"

Shoto melepas semua tusukan sate dari makanannya, dan memindahkannya ke piring agar lebih leluasa dimakan dengan sumpit. Satu gelas _genmaicha_ dan satu botol _sake_ dengan cawannya yang lucu datang setelahnya. Shoto memilih mengecap dua teguk _sake_ sebelum mulai makan.

"Dia berperan sebagai Draco Malfoy di acara kabaretnya. Dia memintaku merekam aksinya."

Shoto mengunyah pelan, lalu menelan makanannya. Ia menunjuk cawan _Karashi_ yang ada di depan piring Izuku. "Dimakan, tidak? Buatku saja."

Izuku memberikannya dengan senang hati. Menu bakaran di kedai itu enak. Bumbunya ringan. Tampaknya Shoto cukup suka dengan _Karashi_. Pengunjung kedai itu hanya mereka berdua. Tampaknya, tak banyak yang tahu letak kedai ini atau mereka datang terlalu malam. Mereka saling berdiam diri, tenggelam menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Tak lama, kakek itu mengantarkan dua buah piring kecil yang masih mengepul panas.

"Ini menu spesial buat pasangan baru." Ucap si kakek.

"Hee? Tapi kami nggak pesan." Balas Izuku.

"Tidak apa. Ini gratis untuk kalian." Si kakek terbahak lagi. "Untuk Nyonya muda yang manis, aku buatkan _dengaku tofu_. Karena, kedelai bagus untuk mencerahkan serta menghaluskan kulit..."

Izuku tertawa, lalu ia menerima menu gratis tersebut.

"Kalau untuk suami, _iwagaki_ panggang dengan _ponzu_. Ini menu yang belum resmi kukeluarkan untuk kedai ini. Jadi beruntunglah kau menjadi pelanggan pertama yang mencobanya!"

Shoto menatap _iwagaki_ (tiram) panggang itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tenang, tenang! Pasti enak! Dan bagus untuk stamina!" si kakek mengencangkan otot bisepnya dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan bangga.

Shoto mengerenyit bingung.

"Biar musim semi tahun depan, kalian bisa gendong anak-anak manis untuk diajak makan ke kedaiku! Ohohohohohohoho!"

"Uhm..." Shoto mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku makan."

* * *

 **KRIEEEETTT!**

"Ahhh..." Izuku memeluk pintu, dan dengan enggan membukanya dengan dorongan badan. "Aku kekenyangan~"

" _Tadaima_." Shoto dengan cuek masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas sepatu.

"Nggak bisa jalaaan..." Izuku masih merengek di depan pintu. "Shoto, gendoooong~"

"Oke."

"He?! A...aku hanya bercandaaaa!"

Shoto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Izuku, lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia menggendong istrinya dalam pelukan layaknya sang pangeran menggendong tuan putrinya. Izuku menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dalam lipatan siku saking malunya. Shoto menggendongnya berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Izuku..."

"Ngg?"

"Beratmu berapa?"

"Berapa?" Izuku mengingat-ingat. "55 atau 56kg kalau tidak salah."

"Hnn."

"Kenapa?" Izuku tidak berani menatap Shoto. Ia hanya memainkan kerah kemejanya. "Aku berat, ya?"

"Kayak gendong karung semen." Jawab Shoto blak-blakkan. "Hanya saja sedikit lebih ringan."

Izuku memukul-mukul dada Shoto karena kesal bercampur malu. Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu menurunkan Izuku di undakan dekat jendela dan ia mulai menggelar _futon_ ekstra besar dengan selimut dan banyak sekali bantal. Izuku hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shoto saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ganti baju." Titah Shoto sambil menanggalkan kemejanya. "Kalau sempat, keramas juga. Rambutmu bau asap."

"Nggak mau." Izuku menolak. "Rambutmu juga bau asap. Jadi kita impas, kan?"

"Hnn.."

Shoto mengenakkan _yukata_ tidurnya sebelum menanggalkan celana _jeans_ -nya. Izuku menghela nafas. Ia malas ganti baju tidur sebetulnya. _Dress_ katun yang ia kenakan sebenarnya nyaman dipakai tidur. Tetap saja, hakikatnya baju untuk bepergian tidak seharusnya dipakai tidur.

"Izuku?"

"Ap—"

Shoto merapatkan dirinya ke tembok, menjegal segala celah dengan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Izuku. Ia meraih pinggang Izuku dan menguncinya dalam dekap erat. Ia mengecap, menghisap, mengulum hingga akhirnya Izuku menyerah dan membiarkannya mendominasi. Sang istri melempar lengannya, memeluk leher Shoto dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir Shoto benar-benar penuh sensasi. Hangat, pedas, manis dan menyengat _sake_ serta geletar pahit tembakau menyeruak ketika Izuku balas menciumya. Shoto menarik wajahnya yang merah padam. Segaris saliva bahkan masih menyambungkan mereka. Izuku mengusap wajah suaminya dengan penuh kasih.

"Seperti apa rasanya debut _kisu_ pertamamu?"

"Bawang putih." Shoto mengerenyit. "Bibirmu. Bagian dalam mulutmu rasanya seperti bawang putih."

"Kau juga." Izuku terkekeh. "Mulutmu pedas."

"Kebanyakan _Karashi_." Shoto menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk bahu Izuku, menelusuri garis rahang istrinya dengan batang hidungnya.

"Ngg...Shoto...mau itu sekarang?"

Shoto menggangguk pelan. "Kemarin kan batal."

"Apa karena makan _iwagaki_?" Izuku tertawa. Ia membelai rambut Shoto yang halus dan tebal, meski helai-helai rambutnya terasa begitu lemas di tangannya.

"Kupikir kakek itu hanya menggoda kita saja." Shoto mulai melepas kaitan _bra_ yang dikenakan Izuku. "Badanku terasa terbakar saat lihat dadamu... _langsung..._."

"Nggak menghalangi spion kiri?"

Shoto membungkuk, menciumi payudara Izuku yang begitu lembut, padat berisi. Izuku menjambak rambut suaminya, merasakan geletar seperti disengat listrik ketika Shoto membuka mulut dan mengecap putingnya.

"Hnnh...nhaahh..." Izuku merintih. "...ja...jadi kita mulai?"

"Ini bukan balapan marathon." Shoto menggumam seraya meninggalkan kecupan lembut di pucuk payudara Izuku. "Jadi nggak perlu aba-aba, kan?"

* * *

A/n:

 _ **Dengaku tofu**_ : tahu bakar yang dibumbui dengan miso.

 _ **Karashi:**_ nama lain dari mustard.

* * *

 **Hai semuanya! Chapter ketiga akhirnya update setelah editing sana-sini. Jaringan di bandung lagi labil gara-gara hujan hiks. Anyway, dari awal aku udah pasang warning bakal ada konten adultery alias enaena. Jadi jangan kaget, dan aku nggak akan kasih warning lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Anyway, kejadian 'oppai ngalangin spion kiri' itu terinspirasi real story yang diceritain sama supir jemputanku waktu magang dulu (jadi dia nganterin cewek cakep orang marketing gitu yang oppainya gede, terus dia nggak berani liat spion kiri karena takut dikira ngeliatin oppainya XD). To be honest, sebenernya aku bukan fans berat tododeku, apalagi kalau mereka straight! Entahlah, karena mereka terlalu _lovely dovey_ kayaknya seru juga kalau bikin fanfic yang sengaja nge- _twisting upside down_ hubungan mereka hehehe.**

 **Yosh! Sekian bacotan saya! Review sangat ditunggu. See you on the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanggama adalah candu baru bagi Shoto.

Satu malam itu benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan akal sehat.

Selama dua belas hari ia menikahi Izuku, ia tidak pernah menyangka istrinya tersebut bisa begitu menggairahkan. Caranya mengedip perlahan ketika lelah, halus kulitnya, harum tubuhnya, bulir keringatnya, lenguhan nikmatnya, rintihan sakitnya; semua itu membuat Shoto begitu tergila-gila dengan Izuku. Ia bahkan kini mencium Izuku setiap bangun tidur, memeluknya sebelum pergi kerja dan menyetubuhinya sebelum tidur. Pun senyum Izuku semakin murah kepadanya, cerah merona setiap kali Shoto menunduk dan memberikan belaian sayang di kening atau belahan payudara Izuku menggunakan batang hidungnya yang mungil. Kemarin mereka adalah sepasang orang asing, kini mereka adalah pengantin baru yang tidak bisa berhenti saling menyentuh.

Beberapa pekan ini juga, Shoto dan Izuku selalu makan malam di luar. Alasannya, Izuku akan berlama-lama duduk di sebuah _cafe_ atau restoran sambil mengetik naskah. Kadang dengan bergelas-gelas jus buah segar atau _peach ice tea_. Ia bilang perkembangan naskahnya lumayan menjanjikan. Shoto hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan memberikan dukungan semampunya.

"Ah, akhir pekan ini Shoto makan sendiri nggak apa, kan?" tanya Izuku. "Aku mau ketemu Iida dan Ochako."

"Iida?" Shoto mengangkat muka dari _spaghetti_ yang ia makan. "Siapa itu?"

"Teman kuliahku. Ochako sebetulnya namanya Uraraka. Tapi mereka menikah. Kami bertiga selalu satu _section_ waktu praktikum."

"Memang jurusan sastra ada praktikumnya?" tanya Shoto.

"Ah? Aku kan tidak kuliah sastra. Aku ini lulusan diploma tiga Vokasi Seni Kuliner di Akademi Pariwisata Fukurodani."

Shoto tersedak segumpal pasta yang tengah ia berusaha telan sebelumnya. Beberapa batuk kecil, sampai akhirnya ia bisa minum untuk meredakan _shock_ ringan yang ia dapat. Izuku hanya menatap suaminya dengan pandangan heran dan _sweatdrop_ imajiner.

"Aku belum cerita, ya?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalmu. Aku cuma tahu tentang pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, alamat orangtuamu dan nama orangtuamu. Itu saja."

"Oke, oke." Izuku tertawa hambar. "Uhm...apalagi yang kau ingin tahu?"

"Umm..." Shoto menandaskan suapan terakhir makanannya sebelum berkata lambat-lambat. "Tanggal lahirmu."

"15 Juli 1985."

"Bohong." Shoto menyembur kasar. "Mana sini lihat KTP-mu."

Izuku menyerahkan dompetnya, dan membiarkan Shoto membuktikannya sendiri. Dengan tinggi yang bahkan kurang dari 160cm ditambah wajah manis menggemaskan, sungguh ajaib ternyata istri yang ia nikahi ini tujuh tahun lebih tua!

"Aku merasa bocah..." Shoto membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lipatan sikunya yang terlipat di meja. " _Kuso..."_

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Kan di pencatatan sipil kita tandatangan surat nikah." Izuku tertawa. "Iya. Jadi, bulan lalu umurku sudah 32."

Shoto mendengus. "Terus, setelah itu kenapa nggak jadi _chef_? Jujur saja, kariermu nggak nyambung."

"Jadi _chef_ itu..." Izuku menyeruput minumannya dengan tidak selera. "Bahaya. Apalagi perempuan. Saat masuk tahun pertama, kami sudah diperingkatkan sama dosen kalau perempuan yang bekerja di industri _kitchen_ itu rawan. Makanya, mahasiswa laki-laki di kelas kami diwajibkan menjaga mahasiswinya. Tapi, kalau di dunia nyata kan tidak begitu."

"Aku lihat di TV juga banyakan laki-laki, sih. Tapi kayaknya lebih ke arah endurasi kerja."

"Salah satunya." Izuku mendadak muram. "Aku muak kerja di _kitchen_ industri. Gajinya besar, tetapi dibandingan dengan kerja 27 hari dalam sebulan, dari jam 7 pagi hingga 10 malam, ditambah kasus _sekuhara_...kurasa aku lebih baik berhenti saja."

"Kenapa tidak lapor ke HRD?" tanya Shoto.

"Percuma saja." Izuku menggeleng. "Tidak ada bukti. Tekanan sosial juga lebih tinggi kalau aku melapor. Dan juga, bercandaan vulgar sebenarnya dianggap biasa. Jadi, yang kuanggap _sekuhara_ bisa saja dialibikan sebagai bercanda."

"Tapi..." Shoto mengerenyit. "Itu keterlaluan."

"Memang." Izuku mengulum senyum. "Makanya aku berhenti. Menyakitkan memang membuang cita-cita. Tapi, setidaknya pekerjaanku yang sekarang meminimalisir resiko seperti itu."

Shoto merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Pantas saja Izuku tidak pernah cerita banyak tentang masa lalunya. Ia hanya sering menceritakan masa sekarang, pengalamannya bertemu editor, acara TV, segalanya yang ringan dan terkesan tidak penting. Ternyata itu semua demi mengubur dalam kenangan pedih yang ia ingin sekali lupakan. Shoto berdiri, berpindah duduk di sebelah Izuku dan membenamkan tubuh Izuku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia gemetar, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis. Helai hijau berombak itu ia belai dengan penuh kasih, kecupan di puncak kepala di berikan dengan begitu lembut.

"Shoto?" Izuku balas memeluknya.

"Ada aku." Katanya dengan parau. "Izuku. Ada aku sekarang."

Izuku mengusap-usap punggung Shoto. " _Sankyuu_. Sekarang lepas dulu, ya. Ini kan tempat umum."

Shoto melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung.

"Ah, iya. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Izuku menunjukkan naskah ketikannya. "Ini buat dikirim ke Monoma-san. Tentang _dark mystery_. Aku butuh desain rumah yang seperti ini. Coba baca."

Shoto memicingkan mata, membaca paragraf yang ditunjukkan Izuku di layar laptopnya.

* * *

 **Sousuke tidak pernah suka pada rumah gaya barat. Apalagi rumah kakeknya yang muram dan terabaikan. Bayangkan saja, rumah itu setinggi lima tingkat, dengan dua tingkat lantai bawah tanah. Lahannya 12 hektar, namun hanya 2 hektar yang digunakan sebagai bangunan rumah utama. Gerbangnya berupa jeruji baja setinggi 15 meter, berwarna hitam gelap dan berbentuk seperti pohon-pohon dedalu yang saling membelit satu sama lain. Halamannya ditanami pohon-pohon apel kerdil, tingginya mungkin tidak sampai 3 meter setiap pohon. Daunnya lebat dengan buah yang besar, seakan pohon-pohon itu merunduk menyentuh bumi.**

 **Ayah kandung Sousuke pernah berusaha menjual rumah ini agar mereka bisa kaya raya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau membeli karena harganya terlalu mahal. Kakeknya dulu pasti orang kaya. Atau...**

' _ **kakekmu itu ahli guna-guna!'**_

 **Ayah kandung Sousuke pernah bilang begitu. Lalu, ia tidak pernah berkabar lagi dengan dirinya sejak 10 tahun terakhir.**

* * *

"Ini tentang apa?" tanya Shoto. "Menarik."

"Jadi, si tokoh utama bernama Matsumoto Sousuke. Orangtuanya sudah cerai sejak dia kecil, dan ayah kandungnya hilang begitu saja. Dia baru berusia 20 tahun, lalu mendapat warisan rumah besar dari kakeknya karena ayahnya hilang. Kakeknya adalah laki-laki menyeramkan yang kaya tidak jelas."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia ternyata dia memang mempraktekkan ilmu hitam." Jelas Izuku. "Ilmu hitamnya tidak serta-merta berefek seperti sihir di _Harry Potter_. Aku ingin mengangkat bahwa praktek ilmu hitam itu sendiri sudah membawa ketakutan."

Shoto tersenyum. "Keren."

"Aku jagonya bikin begini." Izuku menyeringai. "Makanya kalau disuruh menulis roman, aku payah banget."

"Kau pasti bisa." Shoto mengusap punggung Izuku.

" _Hai_." Izuku tersenyum. "Shoto, pesankan aku _peach ice tea_ lagi, dong!"

* * *

"Terlalu banyak jarak. Paragraf yang tidak padat itu membuat tulisanmu tidak menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Terkesan berantakan. Caramu mengatur _flow_ cerita beda banget sama karya-karya yang kemarin. Lagi baca apa?"

Izuku menunduk malu. "Eum...American Gods."

Monoma Neito menyilangkan kedua kakinya menjadi bersila, lalu menyibakkan poni pirangnya. "Pantas. Kau mencoba menggunakan gayanya Neil Gaiman meringankan cerita dengan deskripsi lingkungan sekitar dan potongan ingatan masa lalu si tokoh utama?"

"Uhm."

"Ini, nih! Jeleknya Midoriya Izuku!" nada suara Monoma meninggi. "Kejelekanmu yang paling fatal, adalah kau tidak percaya diri dengan tulisanmu sendiri! Payah! Penulis harus punya ciri khas dalam setiap tulisannya, bodoh!"

Izuku mengerenyit. "Aku jadi tidak _pede_ karena ocehanmu, Monoma-san."

"Terus, salahku?! Salah nenekku?!" Monoma memasang wajah pongah yang begitu menjengkelkan. " _Hey, wake up!_ Tugas editor itu mengedit, cintaku!"

Honenuki Juzo, salah satu penulis fiksi di FlashMight Publisher pernah mencekik Monoma karena suatu kasus: ia pernah menyuruh penulis itu merombak empat bab dalam semalam, dan hari berikutnya, si editor pirang menyebalkan itu malah memaki-maki Honenuki karena merombak empat bab yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Karena Izuku juga baru pertama kali bekerja dengan Monoma, ini adalah saran dari Honenuki sendiri.

 _Rule number one_ : ucapan Monoma itu plin-plan. Bukan karena dia bodoh, tetapi karena dia memang suka mengombang-ambingkan keadaan psikologis penulis.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Izuku.

"Oke, sih..." Monoma membalik-balik lagi naskah Izuku, nampak mencari bagian mana yang harus dihias dengan pena laknat aneka warna dan tempelan _sticky notes_ mungil, kebiasaannya saat melakukan revisi. "Aku suka kau mau mencantumkan denah rumah seram itu. Dan arsitektur serta tata ruangnya memang muram. Kalau aku jadi si Sousuke, aku nggak akan mau tinggal di situ."

Izuku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau nyontek di mana denah rumah sebagus ini?" Monoma tersenyum sinis. " _Browsing_ rumah jaman dulu gaya gotik tapi berhantu, gitu?"

"Nggak." Balas Izuku pedas.

"Aku yang menggambarnya."

"Izuku, kenapa suaramu jadi begitu?" Monoma terperangah. "Seram..."

"Bukan aku." Izuku terkikik. Ia menunjuk pojok ruang tengah tempat Shoto tengah berkutat dengan cetak biru. "Itu."

Monoma melompat dari sofa tempatnya duduk, ketika melihat sosok Todoroki Shoto yang baru mengangkat muka dari _drawing pad_ tempatnya menggambar. Ia menaikkan kacamata minus yang ia pakai dengan ujung pena mekanik yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Shoto, ini Monoma-san. Editorku di novel ini." ujar Izuku riang. "Monoma-san, ini suamiku. Todoroki Shoto."

"Yo." Jawab Shoto singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Suamimu sejak tadi di situ?!" Monoma menunjuk-nujuk. "Nggak keliatan."

"Karena dudukmu membelakanginya, Monoma-san." Izuku tertawa.

Monoma menaruh naskahnya, lalu meminum jus delima botolan yang disuguhkan Izuku. "Suamimu _mangaka_?"

"Bukan. Dia arsitek." Ungkap Izuku. "Sekarang bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi _commercial building_. Sebelumnya, dia sempat bekerja sebagai _interior consultant_ Kampachi Land."

"Hmmm..." Monoma mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak kerja?"

"Dia libur setiap hari selasa, sabtu dan minggu."

"Dia arsitek kepala, ya? Liburnya bisa tiga hari gitu."

Izuku mengangguk.

"Nee, Izuku! Laper, nih. Masak apaan, gitu?"

Sudut bibir Izuku berkedut. "Katanya tadi _hanya sebentar_ dan _nggak akan makan karena mau diajak istri makan di rumah keluarga Korea_."

"Biarin aja, sih!" nada bicara Monoma meninggi. "Aku nggak doyan masakan Korea, tahu! Aku jarang makan dirumah, karena masakan istriku nggak enak. Habis gimana, dia separuh Korea, jadi makanannya _kimchi_ dan hampir semuanya sayur! Mana enak, sih?!"

"Aku doyan makan sayur." Bantah Izuku. "Mau makan apa?"

"Nggak usah repot-repot." Monoma tertawa culas. " _Unagidon_ atau _Hayashi rice_ juga oke."

"Nggak usah repot-repot dari Hongkong!" sembur Izuku sambil tertawa. " _Unadon_ nggak ada bahan. Kalau _Hayashi rice_ aku bisa, sih."

Izuku beranjak ke dapur dan mulai memasak makan siang. Shoto menegakkan punggungnya dan mendesah lega, pekerjaannya selesai setengah untuk proyek minggu ini. Ia membuka pintu geser kaca samping yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan halaman depan, lalu mengambil asbak. Todoroki Shoto merokok dengan acuh di depan pintu geser kaca samping.

"Hoy." Tegur Monoma. "Mana sopan santunmu? Ajak ngobrol tamu, dong."

Shoto hanya melirik malas.

"Ya sudah." Monoma menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Kalian sudah berapa lama nikah?"

Shoto menghembuskan asap tebal dari mulutnya. "Satu setengah...tidak, dua bulan kurang."

" _Sou..._ pengantin baru." Monoma mengusap dagunya. "Todoroki itu...apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Todoroki Enji? Si konglomerat itu?"

"Aku kebetulan lahir sebagai anaknya." Shoto membalas dingin. "Sisanya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Uuu, jutek banget..." Monoma mendecih. "Kau dan Izuku tampak tidak mesra."

Shoto tidak merespon. Ia menyulut sebatang rokok baru dengan sisa bara yang tersisa sebelum menjejalkan puntung rokok pertama ke dalam asbak. Monoma menyeringai sinis. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Izuku mau-maunya menikahi laki-laki yang secara harafiah seperti balok es tersebut.

"Tahu, tidak?" Monoma mencondongkan badannya. "Aku agak terkejut ternyata kau yang jadi suaminya Izuku, Todoroki-san. Soalnya, setahuku Izuku itu punya pacar."

Shoto melirik enggan. Ia nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Monoma.

"Pacarannya lama, lho. Dia bilang, dia menyukai si pacarnya itu dari SD. Mereka kan _osananajimi_. Lalu mereka jadian pas SMA. Mereka satu kampus bareng. Lalu Izuku tidak pernah cerita lagi soal si pacarnya itu. Lalu tahu-tahu menikahi anak konglomerat."

"Sok tahu." Shoto melengos. "Kudengar dari Izuku, kalau kau juga belum lama bekerja dengannya. Baru dua buku, kan?"

" _Hey, hey_! Itulah gunanya _social media_! Lagian, siapa sih yang nggak penasaran sama Izuku? Dia bagaikan delima merekah, bung! Cantik, seksi, misterius...lalu aku _stalk_ semua _social media_ yang dia punya. Tidak ada satu pun fotomu atau foto tentangmu."

Shoto terhenyak. Ia bukan manusia yang peka dengan _social media_. Mana tahu bahwa masa lalu seseorang bisa dilacak menggunakan teknologi seperti itu?

"Monoma-san." Shoto menghembuskan asap tipis. Wajahnya terlihat diselubungi kabut semi-transparan. "Berhentilah mengeruhkan rumah tangga orang."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau bilang begitu." Monoma membalas dengan nada yang agak tersinggung. "Todoroki-san, aku juga seorang suami. Sikapmu pada Izuku aneh, seperti masih setengah hati menikah dengannya. Padahal dari cara bicaranya, Izuku nampaknya begitu menghormatimu."

"Monoma-san, sudah jadi! Nasinya aku kasih banyak biar nggak bawel, nih~" Seru Izuku dari dapur sambil tertawa.

"Yooo~" Sahut Monoma. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengeruhkan. Aku tahu kalau mulutku memang menyebalkan. Tapi, aku hanya mau mencoba peduli."

Monoma berjalan ke ruang makan dan menikmati hidangan buatan Izuku dengan sukacita (meskipun katanya _Hayashi rice_ buatan Izuku sedikit terlalu asin). Shoto berusaha membuat pikirannya ringan dan kosong, tanpa sadar rokoknya terbakar lebih cepat dibanding batang pertama tadi. Izuku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Shoto, ayo ma—mm!"

Todoroki Shoto menjambak lengan istrinya dan mengulum bibir Izuku. Ia menciumnya dengan begitu kalap dan rakus, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya perlahan-lahan. Izuku memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu mengelus kedua pipi gembul Shoto.

"Apa Monoma-san mengganggumu?" tanya Izuku lembut.

Shoto hanya memandangi zamrud cemerlang itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cukup lama, seperti tengah menjernihkan pikirannya. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan paras manis Izuku, lalu ia mengecup kepalan tangan istrinya lembut.

"Izuku..." lirihnya. "Nanti malam kita _marathon_ lagi, ya?"

* * *

a/n:

 _ **sekuhara:**_ __sexual harassement (pelecehan seksual).

* * *

 **chapter 4 update, ini semua karena author yang insomnia gara-gara jadwal semester akhir ini begitu cincay (jam 12 siang udah pulang, jadi kerjaannya tidur terus karena masih week-week awal). Oiya, aku suka sih sama Monoma, makanya aku masukin sebagai sidekick yang menyenangkan. Kapan lagi ketemu hero yang mulutnya kompor bin salty? XD dan disini aku menggambarkan Shoto adalah cowok super nggak peka yang lagi belajar kepo-kepoin istrinya. Dan juga, dari awal dia nggak kenal sama sekali sama Izuku, kan? Jadi jangan kaget jangan protes, karena semuanya itu HAK SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR HAHAHAHA /dibekuin shoto/**

 **euhm...maksudnya bukan itu. Yah, pokoknya stay tune aja sama fic rekonsiliasi biar bisa saling memahami kayak shoto sama izuku /eaaa**

 **sekian bacotan saya. See you on the next chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi ini Izuku malas sekali memasak.

Ia memandangi isi kulkasnya sambil menerawang ingin masak apa hari ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk. Sakit menjalar dari selangkangan bahkan sampai bahu. Meskipun begitu, Izuku menerima dengan lapang hati rasa sakitnya ketika melihat wajah Shoto yang tertidur pulas dan masih bergelung selimut di kamar mereka.

Sejak pekan kemarin, suasana hati suaminya sedang tidak karuan. Pekerjaannya bertumpuk, dan pribadinya yang tidak biasa mengekspresikan diri membuatnya makin tertekan. Izuku tidak ingin sembarang menghibur dengan perkataan manis sok tahu. Ia pernah mencobanya sekali, dan Shoto malah menghabiskan malam dengan tidur memunggungi Izuku karena kepalang kesal. Jadi, ketika Izuku merasa suasana hati suaminya tidak bagus, ia akan dengan lembut menuntunnya ke dalam kamar. Izuku akan memberikan pelukan dan ciuman mesra yang selalu berujung pada 'marathon' berkepanjangan. Tentu saja ia tidak benci. Ia senang bisa merasakan deru nafas Shoto di ceruk payudaranya perlahan berubah menjadi geraman menyeramkan. Meskipun terlihat ramping, dibalik balut kain pakaian tubuh lelaki berambut nyentrik itu kokoh dan padat. Izuku bisa hilang akal ketika ia menelusuri otot punggung Shoto dengan jemari lentiknya, atau mencumbu lekuk-lekuk otot perutnya yang terlihat mengilap berbasuh peluh. Sungguh tidak diragukan dengan tubuh begitu, Shoto pastilah mampu menggempur Izuku semalam suntuk.

Izuku tersenyum. Ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kikuk ketika mengingat lekat tingkah polah Shoto dalam kehidupan seksual mereka. Shoto akan menggunakan ujung hidung atau belahan bibirnya untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh polos Izuku. Kecupan ringan, hirupan lembut atau jilatan malu-malu yang nampak ingin lebih. Ekspresi Shoto yang dilanda birahi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Wajahnya bisa begitu merah padam dengan bulir keringat besar-besar yang mengucur deras dari pelipis, dan meluncur dari garis rahang dan jatuh dari dagunya. Nafasnya memburu dan putus-putus, sehingga kadang Izuku akan mendekap dan menciumnya agar Shoto tidak lepas kembali.

Shoto terlihat meleleh terbakar nafsu syahwatnya sendiri.

 _Kawaii_.

"Ah, telur saja."

Izuku mengambil satu kotak telur dan memutuskan membuat sarapan mudah: telur mata sapi dan irisan tebal tomat yang dipanggang di atas panci teflon. Karbohidratnya nasi putih. Karena ini hari Minggu, biasanya jam 10 pagi Shoto akan mulai makan lagi, jadi sarapan ringan bukan masalah. Setelah ini, Izuku akan mengerjakan naskah yang akan dikirimkan kepada Shinso. Naskah yang dijanjikan untuk Monoma sudah selesai kemarin (4 bab pertama), dan bagian keduanya diminta seminggu setelah perayaan Tahun Baru.

 **DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK**

Shoto turun dari kamar dengan _yukata_ tidurnya yang acak-acakan, sama seperti rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mata. Matanya masih memicing dengan alis bertaut, ketara sekali bahwa nyawanya belum terkumpul benar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk, lalu menempelkan kembali wajahnya ke kursi makan dengan mata terpejam.

" _Morning, hubby_ ~" Izuku menyapa manis. "Apa kabar hari ini?"

"...ntuk..." Shoto bergumam tak jelas.

Izuku menghidangkan sarapan beserta segelas susu dingin, lalu makan dengan tenang. Shoto menopangkan dagunya ke meja makan dan melihat istrinya yang cantik tengah menyantap makan pagi dengan penuh semangat. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Izuku nyaris tidak menyadarinya.

"Hmm?" Izuku mengulum sendok. Ia menggedikkan dagunya dengan gestur bertanya.

Shoto menggeleng. "Mau malas-malasan."

"Silakan." Izuku membalas santai. "Shoto, makan dulu."

"Uhm."

Shoto memakan sarapannya dengan tambahan kecap asin di atas nasi. Keduanya nampak makan dengan tenang. Izuku selesai duluan. Ia mencuci piring bekas makan dan peralatan masaknya sebelum duduk lagi dengan susah payah.

"Izuku..." Shoto menunduk, menatap sarapannya yang baru dimakan sedikit. "Habis sarapan 'marathon' lagi, yuk."

Izuku terperanjat. Ia menggeram kecil dan bersidekap membuang muka. " _Dame_. Selangkanganku sakit."

"Kan ada _petroleum jelly_." Jawab Shoto tanpa dosa.

Izuku tampak masih teguh pada pernyataannya. "Kita sudah melakukannya dua minggu berturut-turut."

Shoto masih memandang penuh harap. Sayangnya, Izuku sedang tidak bisa dibujuk. Lelaki berambut nyetrik itu memakan sarapannya sambil setengah merajuk. Sambil menunggu Shoto selesai makan, Izuku menyalakan _laptop_ -nya dan mulai mengetik naskah. Ia menghapus total naskah pertama yang ditolak Shinso waktu itu. Izuku kini mulai lagi dengan kertas polos.

Lalu ia gagal menemukan inspirasi.

Izuku yang merasa enggan mematikan kembali _laptop_ nya memutuskan untuk menelaah data-data lama. _Ebook_ , beberapa komik _online_ yang halamannya ia simpan, _video_ memasak, dan foto-foto lama.

Izuku masih senang memandangi foto-foto masa mudanya yang penuh perjuangan lahir batin. Masuk Akademi Pariwisata, lalu praktikum dari pagi sampai malam, uji kompetensi, _magang_ , proyek wirausaha, tugas akhir, sidang, wisuda...semua terasa begitu singkat jika hanya melihat dari gambar semata. Izuku berusaha kembali mereka ulang, bahwa setiap foto memiliki cerita yang begitu luar biasa. Tidak semuanya menyenangkan, namun pengalaman menyedihkan adalah pijakan bagi dirinya dalam proses pendewasaan diri.

Setidaknya begitu.

"Shoto, hari ini aku mau jalan. Ikut, tidak?" ucap Izuku memecah keheningan.

"Hhhnnn." Shoto menggeleng. "Aku agak siang mau ke konbini."

"Mau nyemil apa? Kubuatkan sebelum per—"

"—rokok."

Izuku mencelos. Tiga hari yang lalu, Izuku bahkan sampai memarahi Shoto karena ia menghabiskan tiga bungkus rokok dalam sehari. Mungkin Lokomotif Shoto tidak sadar, tentu saja. Ia hanya menunduk ketika Izuku menceramahinya tentang hidup sehat dan hemat pengeluaran. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya tidak suka ia merokok, namun Izuku sendiri baru sekali ini memarahi Shoto soal hal itu. Marah besar, bahkan lebih buruk dari saat ia menampar Shoto karena setelah marah, Izuku terhenyak ke sofa dengan wajah pucat. Tampak sekali bahwa marah menguras banyak energi wanita mungil berambut hijau gelap berombak itu.

Sekarang satu kata itu memadamkan geletar mesra mereka seketika.

* * *

Jadi, hari ini Izuku pergi sendiri. Shoto tetap tidak ingin ikut, dan tetap cemberut ketika Izuku memberinya ciuman ' _aku pergi dulu_ '. Sakit di selangkangannya berkurang setelah mandi berendam air hangat dan olesan _petroleum jelly_. Niat utama, Izuku ingin mencari inspirasi. Ia hanya membawa tas selempang kecil berisi ponsel, dompet, pena dan buku kecil. Karena tidak ada tujuan, ia pergi ke Matsuya, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar yang lumayan jauh dari rumah.

Ia melihat banyak orang Korea. Jaman sekarang, semakin banyak orang Korea yang pindah ke Jepang. Monoma-san bilang bahwa Korea Selatan, kampung halaman istrinya itu kadang-kadang bisa sangat dingin. Banyak juga orang asing seperti dari Eropa atau Amerika. Izuku melihat ada satu keluarga dengan anak-anak yang masih kecil. Mereka berbicara cepat dengan aksen yang aneh ketika Izuku melewati gerombolan mereka. Nampaknya orang Hong Kong, Tiongkok atau Taiwan. Ketara dari anak-anak mereka yang menggunakan _cheongsam_ semi modern.

"...riya!"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Izuku berhenti. Ia menoleh ke segala arah namun tidak menemukan siapa yang memanggil nama keluarganya saat masih gadis dulu.

"MIDORIYAAAAA!"

"Hah? Ki..Kirishi—buoh!"

Sesosok lelaki tinggi kekar menghambur dan meremasnya dalam dekapan. Izuku hanya setinggi dagunya, sehingga ia merasa benar-benar seperti diremukkan. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai senang. Rambut merahnya diikat, kunciran kecil membuat penampilannya terlihat berbeda.

"Kirishima?!" Izuku memekik. Ia meninju lengan Kirishima namun tidak ada efek. " _Hisashiburi!_ Mentang-mentang di kapal terus lupa sama Jepang!"

"Nggak, dong. Makanya aku balik!" Kirishima tertawa keras. "Kontrak kami di _cruise_ sudah habis. Makanya balik lagi."

" _Kami_?" Izuku mengerutkan kening. "Oh, jadi..."

"Sero dan Kaminari juga." Kirishima tersenyum lembut. "Dan Kacchan-mu."

Izuku tercekat mendengar nama itu. Kirishima tanpa izin menggeretnya menuju area _food society_ dan mereka memasuki sebuah restoran Perancis semi _bistro_ yang lumayan lenggang.

"Nggak sedang buru-buru pulang, kan? Ayolaaah, kapan lagi sih kau bisa main sama anak-anak kapal, Midoriya?!" Kirishima terkekeh. " _Minna_ , lihat aku ketemu siapa."

Di meja itu, ada tiga orang laki-laki yang nampak agak berbeda sejak Izuku bertemu mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sero Hanta, salah satu yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat bahkan sekarang lebih tinggi lagi. Kaminari Denki masih setampan dulu. Kini rambutnya gondrong setengkuk, rambutnya dikuncir setengah dan poni pirangnya membingkai wajah manis itu.

Dan disana, Bakugo Katsuki.

Tidak berubah sama sekali selain rambutnya kini lebih pendek.

" _Sumimasen,_ kami boleh minta satu kursi lagi?"

Keempat lelaki ini mengatur ulang tatanan duduk mereka sehingga Midoriya bisa duduk di sebelah Bakugo. Sero dan Kaminari membicarakan ternyata butuh sepuluh tahun membuat Midoriya Izuku yang dulunya cungkring dan ringkih berubah menjadi wanita dewasa berwajah manis yang sangat _waifu material_. Izuku hanya tertawa tipis dan memilih memesan makanan dan minuman juga demi menghindari kecanggungan.

"Hey, cowok macam apa sih kalian yang nikung pacar sahabat sendiri?! Nggak jantan banget." Celetuk Kirishima.

 _Pacar..._

Izuku melirik Bakugo. Lelaki berambut _ash blonde_ itu balas menatapnya. Raut mukanya yang selalu cemberut perlahan melunak. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Izuku, lalu merangkulnya untuk memberikan hadiah kecupan di kening.

" _Hisashiburi,_ Deku." Bakugo berbisik. Wajahnya tak berekspresi bahagia, namun alunan suaranya menjelaskan segalanya.

Izuku merasa sebilah tombak menghujam dadanya. Ia merasakan perih dan sesak ketika kembali melihat, mendengar dan menyentuh sosok nyata Bakugo Katsuki. Netra rubi bertumbuk dengan zamrud, terlalu banyak risau yang ingin ditumpahkan, tetapi Izuku hanya bisa merana. Ia benar-benar bahagia bahwa lelaki yang sudah ia cintai sejak masa sekolah dasar itu masih hidup, masih bisa bertatap wajah dengannya, masih memiliki afeksi yang sama—persis seperti yang dirindukan Izuku.

Tetapi mengapa semua ini datang pada saat yang salah?

Memilih tenggelam dalam keheningan, Izuku memutuskan menyantap makanannya meski selera makan sudah lenyap seketika. Samar-samar ia mendengar bahwa Bakugo kini diterima di sebuah hotel bintang lima di Tokyo sebagai _Senior Sous Chef_ masakan Tiongkok. Sero memilih melanjutkan kedai _udon_ ayahnya yang rasanya melegenda itu. Kirishima minggu depan akan menjalani sesi wawancara, dan Kaminari masih belum ada rencana.

"Deku..." ujar Bakugo. "Nanti makan malam dirumahku, ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ah, boleh. Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang _kaa-chan_." Balas Izuku.

"Kau berbeda sekarang." Bakugo mulai menyantap _pepper steak-_ nya. "Dulu kayak daun pintu. Sekarang kayak _gravure idol._ Operasi plastik, ya?"

Izuku tersedak. Ia terbatuk kecil sebelum akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri dan minum banyak-banyak.

"Jahat banget!" Kaminari tertawa. "Dari dulu, Midoriya memang _boing_ , kan? Sekarang aja keliatan makin gede."

"Jangan jelalatan liat pacar orang!" Bakugo menimpuk Kaminari dengan segumpal tisu. "Aku bahkan sudah kenal dia dari lahir. Waktu SMP bahkan dia belum pakai _bra_."

"Kacchan! Apa hal begitu harus di _share_ ke semua orang?!" Izuku menyuarakan protes.

"Memang benar, kan?" Bakugo menjawab santai. "Dulu waktu SMA, kau sampai mengajakku ke toko dalaman wanita dan bingung mau pilih _bra_ karena tiba-tiba kau punya _oppai_ , kan. Dasar cewek telat puber."

"Terus waktu jaman kuliah jadi super _ero_ karena sering dapet _service plus plus_ dari Kacchan-mu, heh?" Kaminari menyeringai.

Keduanya berjengit dengan wajah merah padam. Izuku menunduk malu sementara Bakugo hanya membuang muka.

" _Man,_ nggak boleh ngomongin hubungan ranjang orang!" Kirishima menyikut rusuk Kaminari. "Siapa tahu nanti malam mau _ikeh ikeh_ kan?"

Keempat lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Izuku melirik ponselnya, dan ponsel pintar itu tidak mau menyala. Izuku merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak mengisi baterainya dulu sampai penuh sebelum pergi. Setelah selesai makan dan ngobrol berjam-jam, Sero memutuskan pulang duluan. Kaminari juga, dan Kirishima mengikuti karena sementara ini Kirishima menginap di rumah Kaminari.

Tinggal Bakugo dan Izuku berdua.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ung."

Tangan besar Bakugo yang hangat dan kasar menelusup dalam genggaman Izuku. Mereka berjalan bergandengan sampai tempat parkiran motor dan berhenti di sebuah motor _sport_ besar berwarna hitam. Ada dua helm yang tersangkut di kaca spion Bakugo.

"Kau pakai dua helm?" Izuku terkikik.

"Nggak, ini helmnya Si Muka Gepeng." Balas Bakugo santai; maksudnya Sero. "Pakai aja."

"Ariga—umm!"

Bakugo menjambak tengkuk Izuku dan melahap bibirnya. Ciumannya kasar dan begitu lapar, seakan bibir Izuku adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan di muka bumi ini. Izuku tertegun, ia bahkan tidak sanggup melawan ketika Bakugo meraih pinggangnya dan menggendong Izuku, mendudukkannya di jok motor dengan posisi bibir masih bertautan. Bakugo melepaskannya ketika Izuku sudah menggedor-gedor dadanya karena sesak nafas.

Bakugo mendecak puas. Ia mengulum bibir dan mereguk liur. Ia hendak menerjang lagi namun Izuku membekap mulutnya.

" _Dame."_ Lirih Izuku. "Ini tempat umum."

Bakugo menepis tangan Izuku. Ia kembali menciumnya, namun dengan kecupan kecil yang lebih lembut.

"Aku kangen, sialan." Bakugo menatap wajah Izuku. "Kangen banget sampai rasanya mau mati."

Izuku tertawa sumbang.

"Si Rambut Aneh itu benar juga." Bakugo mengusap lengan atas Izuku. "Ayo, hibur aku dengan goyanganmu."

Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu bergidik. Hangat tubuh, cara menyentuh, tata cara merayunya benar-benar persis seperti Bakugo yang ia rindukan. Manik rubi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh yang redup, terkesan memohon. Seluruh syaraf di tubuh Izuku menyerukan 'ya', dan dirinya serta Bakugo bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu. Semuanya indah dan menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tetapi, batin Izuku terasa begitu nyeri. Seakan setiap kali ia kembali merasakan afeksi pada Bakugo ada satu bagian yang terkoyak-koyak. Semakin Bakugo melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, Izuku merasa semakin sesak.

Tetapi, ini Bakugo Katsuki. Orang yang sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, di akademi dan akhirnya terpisah jarak oleh lautan tak berujung selama satu dekade. Penantian panjang itu menghadirkan sosok yang terkasih di depan mata. Siapa pula yang tak gembira? Bakugo adalah menyihir penunggang naga, bukan pangeran berkuda putih. Karena, Bakugo memang bukan sosok tampan super sempurna yang diidamkan semua wanita. Ia adalah sosok berbahaya yang hanya dengan lirikan mata dan bisikan lirih, mampu membuat Izuku bersimpuh tanpa daya.

"Deku..." Bakugo mencium kembali bibir Izuku. " _Onegai..."_

 **PRAK!**

 **BBRRUUAAAKHH!**

Pertahanan batin Izuku hancur lebur. Remuk redam. Luluh lantak.

* * *

"Bosan..."

Shoto mematikan televisi dan merenung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sendirian di rumah saat liburan itu sangatlah membosankan. Kalau ada Izuku, ia biasanya akan nonton acara kuliner sambil rebahan di paha Izuku. Istrinya yang pintar memasak itu akan mengocehkan segala hal sambil membelai helai-helai rambut Shoto. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, mereka bisa saja main _console game_ dengan Izuku di pangkuan sang suami. Sesekali, Shoto akan menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk bahu Izuku dan menghirup wangi tubuh istrinya. Izuku menggunakan parfum berbau _vanilla_. Awalnya Shoto berpikir bahwa Izuku mungkin tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke pakaiannya. Namun tidak. Wangi manis itu sangat lekat di tubuh Izuku, bahkan ketika ia tidak berpakaian. Harum _vanilla_ dengan kulit halus dan tubuh molek Izuku benar-benar perpaduan yang maut. Shoto selalu sukses dibuat gemetar antusias karena perpaduan tersebut.

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu menoleh memandang jendela. Langit luar tampak mendung. Shoto beranjak ke halaman belakang dan mengangkat jemuran yang di titipkan Izuku. Lalu terlintas pikiran sok ide yang membuat Shoto menggelar alas setrika dan memanaskan setrika uap. Izuku pernah mengajarinya menyetrika, sebenarnya ia yang minta karena termakan artikel internet yang mengatakan 'istri akan lebih mesra jika suami membantu pekerjaan rumah'. Nyatanya, menyetrika pakaian itu sulit sekali. Ia akhirnya bisa setelah dua puluh lima kali mencoba menyetrika dan melipat kemejanya sendiri. Menyerika _dress denim_ selutut Izuku ternyata jauh lebih susah. Ia pernah melihat istrinya bahkan menyetrika setiap keliman rempel yang ada di rok itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Shoto sudah frustasi, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya, meski kerut-kerut kusut masih tetap terlihat di keliman rempel roknya. Setrikaan hari ini tidak banyak, dan Shoto benar-benar senang bisa menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna (menurutnya). Selepas itu, ia merapikan tumpukan pakaian rapi di meja ruang tengah yang tepat ada di sampingnya dan mematikan setrika. Shoto menghempaskan wajahnya ke alas setrika berbahan spons dan balutan kain tebal yang masih terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Lalu ia memikirkan Izuku.

Istrinya belum pulang sejak pagi. Biasanya, ia tidak pernah pergi selama ini.

Pesan Shoto juga tidak di balas.

"Izuku..." Shoto bergumam, setengah merengek. "Cepat pulang. Aku kangen..."

* * *

 **akhirnya bisa update. Chapter ini jujur aja, editingnya lumayan susah karena banyak paragrafnya. Dan lagi Author udah dikejar-kejar ngumpulin judul tugas akhir. Alamak mau lulus teh gini teuing nya? /bobotohbandungnakaluar /abaikan.**

 **yosh, debut pertama Bakugo keluar di sini. Mari author kasih spoiler dikit bahwa BAKUGO SAMA DEKU DULU PACARAN MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tapi kenapa setelah Deku nikah sama Todoroki, dia masih iya-iya aja dipanggil pacar sama Bakugo? tunggu di next chapter ya!**

 **sekian bacotan saya. See you on the next chapter ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Heeh?! Izuku!"

Pasangan suami istri Bakugo dibuat terperangah ketika putra tunggal mereka membawa pulang wanita berambut panjang berombak itu untuk makan malam. Bakugo Katsuki sendiri langsung menghambur naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi, ganti pakaian dan dengan bangga ia bilang bahwa ia akan memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua. Ayah Bakugo memilih menonton televisi sementara Ibu Bakugo menemani Izuku di ruang tamu sembari menyediakan teh dan cemilan.

"Aku...nggak sengaja bertemu Kacchan tadi." Gumam Izuku.

Ibu Bakugo menoleh. Raut wajahnya nampak sekali terlihat sedih.

"Izuku-chan, kau belum bilang pada bocah tengik itu, ya?"

Izuku mengencangkan kepalan. Rambut berombaknya bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Ng...belum. Aku nggak sanggup..."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Izuku dan memberinya pelukan erat. Wanita yang ia peluk tampak menggigil, berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir menyeruak pecah. Izuku kehilangan kontak Bakugo delapan tahun silam entah dengan alasan apa. Lelaki idamannya bagai lenyap di telan bumi, tak berbekas tiada berjejak. Izuku dengan setia menunggu, menunggu hingga orangtua Bakugo meminta Izuku untuk merelakan putranya. Karena, meski Izuku tidak mendapat kabar tentang sang pujaan hati, orangtuanya masih mendapat kabar dari Katsuki. Sedang di negara mana ia singgah, bagaimana keadaan kesehatannya, hingga Ibu Bakugo mendapat kesimpulan bahwa tanpa mereka ketahui mungkin Katsuki dan Izuku sudah putus.

Tapi, Katsuki tidak pernah berkata demikian. Ia tetap yakin bahwa Izuku tetap menunggunya kembali meski satu dekade hubungan mereka terentang dengan jarak tak terbatas. Katsuki tidak pernah tahu bahwa Izuku sudah lama menyerah, sudah lama berhenti berharap dan memilih untuk membuat jarak dengan menggunting tali asmara mereka.

Itu adalah keputusan sepihak. Izuku tahu ini salah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selain terpaku pada umur, orangtua Bakugo juga ingin Izuku hidup bahagia. Bahkan, mengetahui di tahun kelima Izuku masih setia pada Katsuki malah menjadikan luka batin kepada kedua orangtua Bakugo. Karena mereka tahu seberapa merana Izuku ditinggalkan dalam status abu-abu selama itu.

"Bibi..." Izuku terisak lirih. "Dia masih menyebutku pacarnya..."

" _Hai, hai_..." Ibu Bakugo menimang Izuku. "Biar paman dan bibi yang bilang, ya."

"Ungg..." gemetar Izuku perlahan mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Izuku dan memberikannya teh hangat.

" _Douzo..."_ Ibu Bakugo tersenyum. "Bagaimana suamimu? Dia sehat?"

Izuku menyeruput tehnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Dia tujuh tahun lebih muda, jadi kadang sifat _childish_ -nya masih ada."

"Bocah itu tampan sekali..." Ibu Bakugo tersenyum. "Ibumu menunjukkanku fotonya. Kayak model, ya?"

Izuku mengulum senyum. "Iya. Shoto itu tinggi."

"Sekarang..." Ibu Bakugo mengusap pipi Izuku. "Anggaplah kami sebagai orangtuamu juga, ya. Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan Katsuki, jangan dipaksakan. Kami akan membantumu."

Tetapi, Izuku tidak yakin. Ia mengenal Bakugo Katsuki sejak sekolah dasar.

Bahkan _terlalu_ mengenalnya hingga membuat dirinya semakin pesimis.

* * *

Makan malam yang dibuatkan Katsuki semuanya masakan Tiongkok. Keluarga ini memang _sangat_ suka masakan pedas. Ada _mapo tofu_ , _chicken kung pao_ dan macam-macam sayuran tumis. Demi mengurangi ketegangan, Izuku berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan. Meski sebetulnya ia kurang suka masakan pedas, namun masakan Katsuki selalu ia makan. Tentu saja, alasan utamanya adalah karena masakan Katsuki tidak ada yang gagal—semuanya selalu enak.

" _Tou-chan_... _Kaa-chan_..." Katsuki bergumam dengan nada formal, hal yang jarang ia lakukan dengan orangtuanya. "Aku ingin melamar Izuku."

Punggung Izuku mengejang. Ia terbelalak lebar, sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Katsuki mengatakan hal itu dengan gamblang. Kedua orangtuanya hanya saling berpandangan dengan canggung. Ibu Bakugo mengulum senyum pada Izuku.

"A...apa sudah kau tanyakan dulu pada Izuku?" tanya ibunya. "Memang dia mau nikah sama bocah begajulan kayak kamu?"

" _Urusai!"_ Katsuki membentak ibunya—hal yang selalu ia lakukan dari dulu. "Kalau kalian tidak setuju juga tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa kawin lari."

"Bukan itu maksud ibumu, Katsuki." Ayahnya Bakugo angkat bicara. "Kalian kan sudah lama nggak ketemu. Maksudnya...apakah...Izuku bisa atau tidak..."

"Kenapa nggak bisa? Kita sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran." Ketus Bakugo. " _Tou-chan_ , usiaku sudah 32. Wajar kalau sekarang menikah, kan? Aku sudah mapan. Umur juga cukup. Kelewatan pula."

Izuku hanya bisa tertunduk. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Katsuki sama sekali. Kalau ia tidak menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, secara refleks ia pasti akan menjerit 'aku mau'. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka lewati, sudah terlalu banyak memori yang mereka jalin, hingga akhirnya Izuku menutup album perjalanan cintanya dan Katsuki lalu membuangnya ke dalam samudra keputus-asaan. Ia terus merutuki kenapa Katsuki kembali setelah Izuku menjadi istri orang lain? Apakah sengaja? Atau Tuhan sedang membuatkan manuskrip komedi ironi yang harus dijalani Izuku?

Bagaimana dengan Shoto?

"Hoy, Deku! Katakan sesuatu." Tegur Katsuki. "Kau mau kan, jadi istriku?"

Izuku kini menggigit lidahnya sebelum ia kelepasan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ia buru-buru meneguk air putih dan melenguh lega. Ia mendorong piringnya menjauh dan mengucapkan _gochisousama_ dengan lembut.

"Aku..." Izuku berpikir keras. Kata-kata apa yang tidak menyulut amarah Katsuki? Siapapun tahu, badai amukan Bakugo Katsuki adalah mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Ia tidak ingin, setidaknya—merasakan kembali badai mengerikan itu. Izuku terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Kutanyakan pada orangtuaku dulu." Ucapnya. "Mungkin aku akan telpon papaku."

"Bagus." Katsuki tersenyum. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Nggak usah. Aku jalan sendiri saja." Izuku membereskan barang-barangnya. "Bakugo-san, terima kasih. Aku pamit."

"Hati-hati, nak Izuku." Ayah Bakugo tersenyum.

Izuku berjalan ke pintu depan dan mengenakkan sepatunya. Katsuki masih bersikeras, ia mengikuti Izuku bahkan sampai gerbang depan mereka. Izuku menghela nafas dan berbalik. Bakugo masih menatapnya dengan raut muka datar. Namun, rubi gelap itu memandangnya dengan penuh atensi.

"Aku masih galau tahu, waktu kamu nolak kuajak _ikeh-ikeh_." Ucap Bakugo. "Kayak bukan Izuku yang biasanya. Nggak tahu apa aku capek _fapping_ hanya bisa lihat fotomu?"

Izuku tertunduk. "Maaf. Aku...lagi datang bulan." Dustanya.

" _Blowjob_ juga nggak mau?" Katsuki membalas dengan nada memohon. "Ayolah, Deku. Aku kangen..."

"Kita sudah ketemu, kan? Kenapa harus seks, sih?" Izuku mulai jengah.

Rubi gelap itu terbelalak. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecut. Izuku mundur selangkah ketika Bakugo Katsuki mulai mengangkat pandangannya dan menatapnya dengan skeptikal berlebih. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Izuku terus menyumpah dalam hati. Ia tanpa sadar mengguyur minyak pada kobaran api.

"Kau berubah." Cetus Katsuki. "Apa sekarang kau punya pacar baru? Kau selingkuh?"

Selingkuh?

Izuku berbalik dan berlari menjauh sebelum Katsuki melihatnya menangis. Ia bahkan masih mendengar suara serak yang begitu dikenalnya tersebut memanggil-manggil 'Deku', tetapi Izuku tidak mau berbalik. Ia merasa konyol karena menangis, _sebab_ ia tahu kenapa dirinya menangis. Ia masih mencintai Katsuki seperti dulu, sekarang dan sampai nanti.

Tetapi, tetapi...

Mencintai Katsuki bagaikan tengguli ditukar cuka. Pedih dan sepi sudah menyayat batin Izuku hingga rasanya seperti kebas. Nestapa terlanjur menyulam di relung hatinya sehingga kembalinya Katsuki membuatnya semakin menderita. Padahal, ia sudah susah payah menanamkan dalam kepalanya bahwa ia mencintai Shoto.

Tetapi hatinya tidak bisa diajak berdusta.

Shoto hanyalah orang lain yang diproyeksikan sebagai suaminya.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas di surat nikah dan di atas _futon_.

Izuku menggosok-gosok matanya, menghela nafas dan membuka gerbang rumah orangtuanya. Lampunya masih menyala, jadi mamanya pasti belum tidur. Izuku menekan bel berkali-kali, barulah pintu depannya terbuka. Sosok wanita gempal berambut lurus itu tersenyum melihat Izuku, namun raut wajahnya berubah lagi ketika melihat jejak airmata di pipi Izuku.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya ibunya. "Ada masalah apa?"

Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia menghambur masuk dan menerobos pintu kamarnya beriring bunyi bedebam keras. Izuku menghempaskan wajahnya ke kasur dan membenamkan ratapan tangisnya di sana. Ia merasa lelah dan sakit yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain selain Katsuki. Siapa sangka ternyata bertemu mantan kekasih bisa semenyakitkan ini?

Tunggu...

Tadi apa yang dikatakan Katsuki?

 _Selingkuh_...

Ia memang kehilangan kontak dengan Bakugo, namun mereka belum resmi putus. Bahkan, setelah 1 dekade tidak bertemu, Bakugo masih dengan bangga mengenal Izuku sebagai kekasih; tanpa tahu bahkan Izuku sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi bermarga Midoriya, melainkan Todoroki.

Jadi, dirinya yang sekarang punya suami dan kekasih sekaligus?

Apakah ini berarti, ia selingkuh dari Shoto? Karena, secara legal Izuku adalah istrinya. Ataukah, sebenarnya Izuku yang selingkuh dari Bakugo karena diam-diam menikah namun tidak resmi memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Izuku memejamkan matanya dengan lelah.

Semua ini pelik dan menyakitkan.

Berputar-putar.

Memusingkan.

* * *

Jam sepuluh malam.

 **TING!**

Shoto mengeluarkan sebuah mangkok kaca berisi nasi putih ditabur sedikit minyak wijen, daging sapi tumis, acar serut buatan Izuku dan parutan keju dari dalam _microwave_. Nasi campur dadakan ini ia buat sebagai pengganjal perut. Ia belum makan sedari siang, menunggu Izuku pulang. Semenjak menikah dengan wanita itu, Shoto jadi semakin jarang jajan di luar. Tentu saja, karena masakan Izuku jauh lebih enak.

Sambil makan, Shoto mengecek ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan _Izuku kapan pulang? Aku lapar_ sudah enam jam yang lalu. Jangankan di balas, di _read_ saja tidak. Teleponnya juga tidak diangkat. Izuku tidak pernah sulit dihubungi, dan karena ini menjelang malam, Shoto mulai dirundung rasa khawatir. Meskipun ingin pergi keluar untuk menulis, Izuku akan bilang pada suaminya ia berada di mana kalau matahari sudah tenggelam. Izuku jarang pula pergi selama itu. Biasanya, Shoto akan menyusulnya dan menunggunya selesai menulis—meskipun ia akan seratus persen diabaikan. Hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dan bunyi ketikan di _keyboard_.

Ia kembali menjejalkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Apakah ia harus lapor polisi? Ini kan belum 2x24 jam. Dan lagi, Izuku tidak bilang mau kemana. Kalaupun bilang, Shoto pasti tidak ingat. Dia kan sedang _ngambek_ karena Izuku tidak mau diajak 'marathon' siang-siang dan langsung cemberut ketika Shoto bilang mau beli rokok.

 **DRRRT! DRRRT!**

"Uwaaahh!" Shoto nyaris melempar ponselnya karena terkejut, benda _multitasking_ itu tiba-tiba bergetar, tertera nomor Mama Izuku.

Shoto mengangkat teleponnya. " _Moshi-moshi?"_

" _Sho-chan..."_ suara Mama Izuku terdengar muram. " _Izuku ada di rumah mama. Dia tadi masuk ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Apa kalian bertengkar?_ "

"Ah? Nggak, sih." Shoto mengerutkan kening, agak bingung mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya. "Izuku nggak bilang mau ke rumah mama?"

" _Tidak. Dia langsung datang. Kalau kalian memang tidak bertengkar, Shochan bisa menjemput Izuku di rumah mama_."

"Uhm. Oke. Aku kesana."

" _Ah? Nggak apa-apa? Ini sudah malam. Besok saja juga bisa, kan? Lagipula, Izuku ada di rumahnya sendiri_. Daijobu."

Shoto terdiam sejenak. " _Ano..._ um...apa boleh aku kesana sekarang? Tetapi jangan bangunkan Izuku. Biarkan saja dia istirahat."

" _Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Sho-chan_." Suara Mama Izuku terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja." Jawab Shoto cepat. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Izuku."

Mama Izuku tertawa ringan. "Hai, hai. _Mama tunggu kedatanganmu, Sho-chan_."

"Uhm."

Shoto buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya, berganti pakaian dan menyambar ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobil. Jarak dari rumah mereka yang baru ke rumah keluarga Midoriya bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Kalau ditempuh dengan naik kereta, maka jaraknya 5 stasiun. Shoto tidak mengerti, tentang proyek apa yang tengah Izuku tulis. Terkadang, wanita itu bisa sangat aneh hingga Shoto dibuat pusing oleh kelakuannya. Wajar saja tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Izuku pun demikian. Dia cantik dan pintar, hatinya baik dan dalam sisi tertentu—seksi. Tetapi kesempurnaan itu semua ditimpali dengan sifatnya yang bawel dan super _analytical_ yang justru membuat pribadinya menjadi lucu dan tidak membosankan.

Tanpa sadar, Shoto menarik seulas senyum tipis. Pada awal ia menandatangani surat pernikahan mereka, Shoto memang meragukan apakah ia bisa mencintai wanita itu. Tekad pertamanya hanya memberikan sokongan finansial, menghamilinya, punya anak dan menjadi keluarga seperti yang diinginkan orang-orang. Ia tentu saja tidak menyangka bahwa akan mengalami masa-masa picisan dimana ia begitu merindu Izuku sebegitunya. Ia sudah bukan lagi bocah SMA, dan Izuku juga 7 tahun lebih tua darinya. Shoto malu sendiri membayangkan bahwa Izuku akan menertawainya karena menyetir sejauh itu dan menyusul istrinya hanya karena kangen barang sehari ditinggal.

Setelah tak lama berkendara, Shoto akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah minimalis yang memiliki taman dengan aneka bonsai (hobi papanya Izuku). Shoto keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu. Mama Izuku membukakannya pintu dan berjingkat, memeluk menantunya dengan wajah kalut. Shoto merunduk, memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi Mama Izuku dan melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kamar Izuku di samping kamar mandi. Dari dapur, belok kiri." Jelas Mama Izuku.

"Uhm." Shoto mengangguk. "Maaf bertamu semalam ini."

"Nggak masalah. Sho-chan kan sekarang anak mama juga."

Shoto mengangguk. Ia mencari kamar Izuku dan menemukannya terkunci. Mama memberikan kunci cadangan pada Shoto dan meninggalkan pasangan baru itu berdua saja. Kamar Izuku lumayan kecil, sekitar 3 kali 3 meter, dengan ranjang _single_ yang kepalanya menghadap jendela, sebuah rak buku besar, meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian. Izuku sendiri terlihat berbaring menelungkup di atas kasur. Ia bahkan belum menanggalkan sepatunya. Pakaiannya yang berupa _blouse_ oranye salmon lengan pendek, _flare skirt_ krem tua dan _ankle boots_ membuatnya terlihat begitu manis, bukan seperti wanita berusia 32 tahun. Rambut berombaknya tergerai menutupi wajah, kusut masai tak karuan. Dengkur halus yang teratur terdengar, memastikan bahwa sang istri terlelap pulas. Shoto membungkuk dan menyingkap rambutnya, melihat wajah manis menggemaskan itu tertidur dengan bibir terbuka dan mata sembab. Maskaranya luntur, membentuk jejak hitam di pipinya. Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu dengan hati-hati mendaratkan kecupan cinta di kening istrinya, lalu memutuskan untuk melepas sepatunya, berikut pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Itu dia.

Izuku yang tertidur pulas, nyaris telanjang. Shoto ingat bahwa Izuku selalu melepas _bra_ sebelum tidur. Ragu-ragu, ia melepaskan kancing _bra_ istrinya dan menyingkirkan pakaian tadi ke samping kasur. Shoto membongkar lemari pakaian Izuku dan memakaikannya gaun tidur musim panas (kalau ia tidak salah. Modelnya mirip daster yang suka dipakai _aneki-_ nya) dengan perlahan, sehati-hati mungkin agar jangan sampai sang bidadari terbangun. Payudara Izuku yang besar, mulus dan kenyal bergoyang menyenggol lengan Shoto tak sengaja. Dengan iman yang gonjang-ganjing, akhirnya ia sukses menggantikan pakaian Izuku tanpa membuatnya terbangun.

"Kau ini sebetulnya kenapa, sih?" Shoto menggelosor, duduk di lantai memperhatikan wajah istrinya. "Izuku..."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 update.**

 **Disini author ingin ngaduk-aduk kokoronya Izuku. Bayangin aja, pacar yang udah 10 tahun ditunggu eh balik pas Izuku udah jadi bini orang. Bakalan tetep happy ending, semoga saja. Tapi jangan lupa ini fanfic saya, YA PLOTNYA SUKA SUKA DONG HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Btw, author tadi nonton BnHA Season 2 episode baru (19) dan baru nyadari kalau Shoto emang suka mentiung-mentiung lucu gitu rambutnya kayak orang yang nggak pernah sisiran. AH DIA MAH MAU MUKANYA CEMONG MAU RAMBUTNYA BELANG MAU GA SISIRAN JUGA GANTENG! DASAR KARAKTER DUA DIMENSI /capslock jebol /abaikan.**

 **Sekian Bacotan saya. Review sangat ditunggu. See you on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oy, Deku..." Katsuki bergumam. "Kau mau?"

Katsuki menunjukkan dari kantongnya sebuah bungkusan kecil berbahan kertas aluminium. Izuku merona. Ia membuang muka dengan kikuk ketika senyuman Katsuki merekah semakin lebar.

"Aku...tidak..." Izuku tergugu.

"Ayolah..." Katsuki melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Izuku, merapatkannya dalam pelukan. "Aku janji nggak akan memperlakukan _oppai-_ mu seperti adonan roti."

Izuku terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Katsuki yang berdentum tak karuan. Belaian lembut ia rasakan dari puncak kepalanya. Ia tahu Katsuki tidak memaksa. Ia _memohon_. Bukan kebiasaan Izuku menolak lelaki berambut _ash blonde_ itu. Hanya saja, baginya ini keputusan besar.

"Aku..." Izuku bergumam.

"Karena aku yakin kaulah satu-satunya." Katsuki berbisik dengan nada memohon. "Maka hanya denganku. Dengan hidupku."

Izuku memejamkan mata. Ia bahkan tidak melawan ketika Katsuki mendorong pundaknya hingga rebah. Zamrud cemerlang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata ketika tangan besar yang terasa panas bak cetakan bara itu melecuti segala yang ia pakai hingga tersisa kulit semata. Izuku gemetar, memberanikan diri membuka mata. Ia melihat Katsuki yang memandangi tubuhnya dengan begitu takjub.

"Ukh! Jangan li—"

"Kau lebih cantik tidak pakai baju." Katsuki menyeringai, mengecup lekukan pinggang Izuku.

"A...apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, Kacchan!? Dasar ca—hey, hey, jangan di—aaahhh!"

Paha mulus Izuku direntangkan paksa. Ia menggelinjang saat Katsuki merapatkan bibirnya ke dalam selangkangannya, memberikan sentuhan untuk pertama kalinya pada bibir bisu di bawah sana. Izuku mendorong kepala Katsuki, merasa malu ketika ciumannya terasa semakin liar dan menjadi-jadi. Padahal, Izuku menganggap bagian itu adalah daerah paling hina di tubuhnya. Kenapa bahkan Katsuki begitu bernafsu menyusupkan lidahnya dan mencicip liang sanggama Izuku dengan mulutnya? Rangsangan di daerah sana terasa geli, dan juga mengganggu. Katsuki meninggalkan bekas gigitan kecil di pinggir si bibir bisu sebelum merentangkan paha Izuku lebih lebar. Kali ini, ia mencekoki si bibir bisu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Izuku kali ini meronta, panik melanda ketika merasa dijelajahi secara tidak hormat. Namun dengan kasar, Katsuki menampar tangannya dan menarik paksa pinggul Izuku agar mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"Diam! Aku tahu caranya, Deku _teme!"_ hardiknya kasar. "Aku hanya ngetes."

Katsuki mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu lanjut membongkar busana. Tubuh kokoh dengan kulit kuning langsat cerah itu membuat Izuku memalingkan wajah. Katsuki mendesah lega ketika membebaskan jagoan dari dalam kandang.

"Jangan pasang wajah menyesal begitu." Katsuki merobek bungkusan kecil yang ia tunjukkan tadi. "Besok kita _farewell_ , lho."

Izuku membuang muka. "Uhm."

"Tunggu aku." Gumam Katsuki, memposisikan dirinya mendominasi Izuku. "Tunggu aku berjuang di _cruise_. Bikin _wedding reception_ itu mahal, tahu."

" _Wakatteru yo!"_ sergah Izuku. "Memangnya Kacchan lupa, aku enam bulan magang di _banquet kitchen_? Masak untuk _wedding reception_ itu pekerjaanku setiap minggu! Aku tahu semahal apa..."

" _Good_." Katsuki mencium kening Izuku. "Bersabarlah, sampai aku bisa membuatmu menikmati _wedding reception_ -mu sendiri, _kuso_ Deku."

" _Ha...hai_. Aku akan bersab—aaaahhhh! Kacchan! _Itte_! _Itteee_! Pelan-pelan! Kacchaann! _Kuso_...aahhh...ngaaaaahhh!"

* * *

Lalu perlahan-lahan segalanya terkuak.

 _Mimpi..._

Pandangan buram lalu menerang. Kamarnya yang lama. Tangan dingin yang sangat familiar. Shoto yang tertidur duduk dengan kepala menyandar kasur Izuku. Tangan dinginnya bertautan dengan tangan Izuku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Izuku memimpikan hal itu? Apa karena Katsuki kembali lagi? Tidak juga. Tetapi, Izuku bukannya melupakan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang pelupa. Ia mengingat segala detil kejadian yang dialaminya. Hanya saja, yang itu merupakan keping kenangan yang ingin ia bakar, ingin ia lenyapkan saja selamanya.

Kenangan ketika Izuku berkomitmen untuk melakukan hubungan seks pranikah dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Bakugo Katsuki.

Kenangan itu bagaikan aib yang menggelapkan hati Izuku setiap kali ia melihat Shoto. Sekalipun, ia belum pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu asmaranya dengan Shoto. Izuku takut hal itu akan melukai hati suaminya. Tetapi, mustahil bahwa Shoto tidak menyadari istri yang ia setubuhi bukanlah perawan ketika pertama kali mereka saling menggauli. Shoto nampak tetap bergairah dan kelelahan, dan juga begitu bahagia. Ia yakin saat itu bahwa ia sudah berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Izuku. Titik balik yang membuat Shoto tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh Izuku—dalam konteks harafiah dan kiasan.

Ah, pemikiran yang sangat naif.

Izuku mengusap rambut suaminya. Shoto nampak begitu damai dan polos saat terlelap. Lelaki itu adalah tipe _deep sleeper_ yang super pulas dan sulit dibangunkan. Izuku mempelajari bahwa ia harus membiarkan Shoto bangun dengan sendirinya, bukan membangunkannya. Atau, Izuku akan menghadapi dinginnya badai _badmood_ bangun tidur Shoto yang akan berpura-pura menjadi si-bisu-tuli-pemarah-yang-berharap-istrinya-peka-dan-memberinya-kecup-manja.

Wanita itu mendekat. Ia mencium kening Shoto dan membelai helai-helai tipis yang lurus dan lemas itu, kontras dengan rambutnya yang bergelombang dan cenderung kaku—sulit diatur. Izuku tahu, suatu hari ia harus melakukan pengakuan dosa. Shoto harus mengetahui intisari jiwa seorang Izuku secara penuh.

Kepala merah-putih itu tiba-tiba menegak. Matanya memicing, melihat ke segala arah. Izuku memeluk kepalanya dan mencium ujung bibir Shoto dengan penuh kasih.

"Jam berapa?" gumamnya.

Izuku menoleh. "Jam 3 pagi."

Shoto mengerjapkan matanya. Setengah sadar, ia naik ke kasur Izuku dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur. Izuku tahu bahwa Shoto sudah dalam fase setengah bangun. Ia kembali berbaring dan membawa Shoto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo bangun, sayangku...cintaku..." bisik Izuku. "Nanti kerja, kan?"

"...bur..." gumam Shoto. "Proyeknya sudah kelar kan..."

" _Hai..hai..._ " Izuku terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Shoto.

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu balas mendekap izuku. Hidung mungilnya mengendus ceruk bahu sang istri dan ia mulai bergelung manja.

"Izuku wangi..." gumamnya lagi.

"Shoto, apa kau menggantikan pakaianku?" tanya Izuku.

Shoto mengangguk dalam pelukan Izuku.

"Tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Uhm...mama yang nyuruh." Shoto mencium belahan payudara Izuku. "Dikira berantem."

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Izuku berkata gamang.

"Uhm..."

Izuku berdiam diri, menikmati hawa tubuh Shoto. Meskipun pasif dan tidak banyak memberikan dukungan emosional, keberadaan Shoto dirasa Izuku bagaikan kompres gel dingin yang meredakan nyeri luka. Mengurus perilakunya yang tak tertebak kadang membuat urat-urat kesabaran Izuku menegang, namun Todoroki Shoto selalu pantas dihadiahi sebongkah cinta atas segala usahanya demi Izuku. Sungguh, ia tidak meminta Shoto datang—ataupun menyuruh mamanya menghubungi sang suami. Tetapi, kedatangannya memberikan kesenangan yang sedikit-sedikit mengobati luka emosional Izuku.

Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu menyelipkan lututnya menggesek selangkangan sang suami. Shoto menggeram malas, namun mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang istri.

"Sayang..." Izuku berbisik manja. "Pagi-pagi jangan malas. Olahraga dong..."

Shoto tampak tercekat ketika Izuku menggesekkan lututnya ke selangkangan sang suami sedikit lebih keras.

"Misalkan..." Izuku menurunkan sedikit baju tidurnya. "... _marathon..."_

Alis Shoto bertaut. Ia membiarkan Izuku memancing gairahnya perlahan-lahan. Wanita mungil itu lalu merangkak naik, menduduki perut kokoh Shoto dan melepas pakaiannya. Shoto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangan dinginnya mengusap paha telanjang Izuku dan tersenyum tipis, namun begitu manis.

"Aku masih ngantuk." Shoto membelai betis Izuku. "Mohon bimbingannya..."

" _Hai..."_ Izuku mencondongkan badannya, membelai pipi gembul Shoto dengan payudaranya. "Jangan berisik, ya. ini rumah mama, lho..."

Shoto terkekeh. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Kan aku yang 'nyetir'." Izuku merajuk. "Pura-puranya aku jadi Sho-chan..."

Shoto tertawa kecil. Ia menarik nafas pendek, membiarkan istrinya yang memimpin pertandingan. Rambut panjang Izuku tergerai-gerai, sebagian menutupi dadanya. Shoto bangkit untuk sekedar merapikannya, memperindah pandangannya nanti di bawah sana. Ia menyambut lembut bibir Izuku, menatapnya dengan lembut sampai akhirnya Izuku mau balas menatapnya.

Bibir indah itu terbuka, membentuk rangkaian kata. Sebuah melodi muram yang sumbang, bagai petir di siang bolong. Alunannya membuat detak jantung Shoto terasa berhenti sejenak sebelum berdentum-dentum gelisah.

"Shoto...kau tahu, kan? Kalau...kau bukan yang pertama. Aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dengan...orang lain. Dulu sekali...dengan mantan pacarku..."

Izuku tertunduk. Pandangannya mendadak mengabur. Segala gundah dan risau menyeruak menjadi isakan pedih yang menganak sungai di pipinya yang berbintik-bintik. Shoto perlahan-lahan meraih bahu Izuku, menariknya dalam dekapan lembut yang bahkan tidak terasa kencang sama sekali, seperti balutan selimut di tengah udara dingin.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Shoto. "Tetapi, aku segan menanyakannya."

Izuku terdiam. Suaranya masih parau bergetar. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut..." balas Shoto, memperlebar jarak mereka agar ia bisa menatap wajah Izuku. "Bisa banyak kemungkinannya. Kecelakaan fisik, _sekuhara_ , petualangan—"

"Hey, aku bukan perempuan murahan!" suara Izuku meninggi karena tersinggung.

Shoto terperanjat, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Atau komitmen."

Izuku memandang Shoto dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

"Walaupun perbuatanmu dulu tentu saja tidak bisa dibilang betul..." Shoto membelai punggung Izuku. "Tetapi, aku harap dulu kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai, Izuku."

Shoto menggenggam tangan Izuku, mencium buku-buku jemarinya dengan lembut dan khidmat hingga sang istri dibuat salah tingkah. Lelaki itu menaruh tangan Izuku di pipinya dan melempar pandangan terhangat yang pernah dilihat Izuku sepanjang hidup pernikahannya dengan Todoroki Shoto.

"Aku ini suamimu." Bisiknya. "Jangan hanya berbagi bahagia. Aku akan menerima sakitmu, sedihmu, marahmu dan laramu dengan senang hati. Karena tugasku, adalah membuatmu bahagia selamanya."

Zamrud itu berkilauan, tangisan yang semakin keras pecah. Izuku menghambur memeluk Shoto, meski isakan ia hujuk kala itu, senyumannya terulas. Kehadiran Shoto benar-benar seperti kompres pereda nyeri. Hujaman pedih yang Izuku dera semalam seakan hanyalah bualan semata. Kebahagiaan terasa membuncah dari relung hatinya, menyeruak menjadi tangis karena tak tertahankan. Shoto membelai punggung Izuku, lalu kembali mengambil dominasi yang tadi ia pinjamkan. Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu rebah dengan patuh. Tangan dingin itu menghapus jejak airmatanya perlahan.

"Shoto..." Izuku menelusuri garis rahang suaminya. " _Arigatou..."_

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Shoto menurunkuan tubuhnya, mencium ujung bibir Izuku.

Shoto merelakan dirinya ditelan kegembiraan. Kecup demi kecup, telusuran tangan mungil itu mulai melecuti lapis pakaiannya, menjelajahi lekuk ototnya. Izuku membiarkan Shoto mempimpin, berawal dari langkah ringan. Tangan dingin itu memijat lembut buah dada Izuku, perlahan mulai meningkatkan ritme ketika mendengar lirih nikmat Izuku terlantun. Bunyi derit ranjang menjadi gangguan baru yang terasa asing, namun birahi menumpulkan akal sehat Shoto. Lelaki itu merunduk, mengecap puting mulus istrinya untuk meredam suara nikmatnya sendiri.

"Nnn..." Izuku menggigit bibir. Ia berusaha membalas kayuhan Shoto yang makin lama terasa cepat dan kasar sampai membuat perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. "Shoto...hnnhh..nghahhh..."

"Uhm?" Shoto mengalah. Ia menarik Izuku hingga kini ia yang merebah, membelai lekuk pinggang istrinya. "Sini. _Tunggangi aku_."

"Hee?! Nggak mau...malu..." Izuku menolak. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu saat ia menggeleng. "Shoto cabul."

"Memang." Shoto menggigit sisi payudara Izuku, meninggalkan bekas cetakan gigi berwarna merah padam basah. "Izuku enak untuk dicabuli."

"Hngghhh..."

Izuku meneggakkan punggungnya, berusaha mengayuh masuk kejantanan suaminya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang mulai terasa penuh. Payudaranya yang besar memantul-mantul ketika Izuku mulai bergerak naik turun. Shoto merasa darahnya mendidih, naik hingga ubun-ubunnya terasa berdenyut saking bernafsu. Ini debut pertama Izuku memegang kendali. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir Izuku terlihat lebih seksi ketika berusaha menemukan ritmenya sendiri. Shoto merangkul pinggul bulat itu dan membantu istrinya mengayuh.

"Hngh...yahh...begitu...enak...Izuku...hnhhh..."alis Shoto bertaut, berusaha tidak menerkam dan mengambil alih kembali dominasi.

"Sho-chan...ngahh...pegal..." Izuku mencondongkan badannya, bertumpu pada perut Shoto yang kokoh agar ia bisa mempercepat ritme. "..nghaah...aahh...ungh...oohh..."

"Ngh...urgh...aku melakukannya setiap malam, Izuku." Shoto terkekeh, mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan dukungan kecil dengan mencium Izuku dengan ganas dan intens. "Memang kapan lagi aku bisa lihat _oppai_ -mu di _angle_ sebagus ini? _"_

Saat keduanya mulai mendapat ritmik yang ideal, Izuku mulai melenguh. Shoto dengan panik menjambak lengan Izuku dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman, takut bahwa efek _marathon_ mereka mungkin mengganggu Mama Izuku. Tetapi Shoto tidak bisa bohong, bahwa segalanya terasa jauh lebih nikmat dan menggairahkan ketika Izuku mendominasi. Bahkan Shoto bisa mendengar seberapa intens kelelakiannya melumat liang sanggama Izuku. Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu melepas ciuman mereka, memilih menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Izuku nampak bergelimang nikmat, terlihat pada ketika Shoto membantunya mengayuh Izuku memilin putingnya dan memainkan payudaranya sendiri, seakan menggoda agar tangan Shoto-lah yang melakukannya. Shoto berpura-pura tidak peka, menikmati sebaik mungkin pemandangan Izuku yang seperti ini sambil diam-diam menggodanya.

Lalu terlintas ide busuk di kepala Shoto.

Dengan sekali hentak, ia membalik posisi mereka. Izuku limbung, pasrah ketika Shoto merentangkan pahanya dan menarik keluar miliknya yang bahkan terlihat belum puas sama sekali. Wajah Shoto merah padam, titik-titik peluh mulai bergulir di pelipisnya.

"Ah? Udahan?" Izuku merengut kecewa. "Nggak enak, ya?"

"Kata siapa?" Shoto mencium lekukan paha Izuku. "Aku mau ganti gaya."

"Ehe..." Izuku terkekeh. "Boleh."

Izuku memasrahkan dirinya, ketika Shoto membalik punggungnya, memposisikannya menelungkup. Izuku bergidik, kegelian ketika Shoto mencium lekukan punggungnya, pinggang, pinggul, lalu memulai kecupan kecil pada liang ketat di baliknya.

Punggung Izuku menegang. Ia berusaha meronta, mendorong kepala Shoto agar tidak menciumnya di _sana_. Wajah lelaki dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya itu tampak kesal ketika Izuku menginterupsi sesi enaknya.

"Jangan disitu, ah!" sentaknya. "Kan kotor."

"Nggak kotor." Balas Shoto polos. "Mulus begitu."

"Tapi kan nggak perlu di—huwaaaah! Shoto! _Dame! Dameee_!"

Wanita itu menjerit ketika Shoto menjejalkan miliknya masuk, menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga pinggul Izuku meliuk, menggelinjang melawan rasa sakit melilit yang tiba-tiba menghajar perutnya. Bantal ia peluk dan remas demi meredakan perasaan aneh itu. Shoto mengerenyit. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan merangkul pinggang ramping Izuku.

"Tahan sedikit, ya." Shoto berbisik mesra. "Ini bakal agak sakit."

"Memang! Jangan disana kenap—aanghh!"

Shoto tidak menghiraukan Izuku. Ia mengayun panggulnya, membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam. Izuku mendekap bantal demi meredam hentakan-hentakan kasar karena Shoto mengayuhnya lebih cepat. Ada sensasi aneh yang perlahan-lahan menjalar. Seperti geli, tetapi sakit. Lalu lebih banyak geli sehingga rasa sakitnya bisa dihiraukan. Izuku merasa benar-benar malu, bahkan ia bisa mendengar ketika Shoto memasukkan atau mengeluarkan. Tetapi Izuku tidak lagi protes, kala ia melihat bagaimana Shoto menggauli istrinya dengan cara menyimpang seperti ini. Shoto meremas rambut Izuku, memberinya ciuman lembut yang terasa seperti melelehkan bibir.

"Izuku...hnnhhhhh..." Shoto membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang istri. "...sangat...nikmat..."

"Hnggh...hhhngghhh!" izuku menoleh, melihat Shoto yang masih sibuk mengayuh. "Hnnn...sudahan, sakit..."

"Izuku belum pernah di anal, ya?" Shoto mengecup ujung hidung Izuku.

Sang istri menggeleng.

" _Good_." Shoto menyeringai. "Anggap saja debut pertama, oke?"

Shoto menghentak, hingga membuat Izuku kewalahan membalas. Izuku terengah, berusaha mengayuh sama cepat agar menikmati geletar nikmatnya lebih banyak lagi. Padahal, semakin cepat malah semakin sakit. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini. "Shoto...ohh... _hayaku..._ sakit..."

"Hmmm..." Shoto mengangguk, mempercepat kayuhannya hingga Izuku tak lagi sanggup mengimbangi. "Sebentar. Sedikit...lagi..."

Izuku merasa terlempar-lempar. Tubuhnya menggigil, sebab sakit yang dideranya datang bergantian dengan geletar geli yang menggairahkan. Tubuh Shoto mengejang sebentar, ia merasa luapan hangat yang perlahan membuat lelaki itu melemas, luruh bagaikan leleh. Izuku terkapar, merasa sama lemas dan lelehnya seperti Shoto. Lelaki itu memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Izuku, lalu perlahan melepaskannya.

"Izuku..." Shoto bergumam.

"Hnn?"

Tangan dingin itu meraihnya, membawanya dalam dekapan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Izuku tersenyum.

"Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi." Shoto menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Izuku. "Dan jangan pergi lama-lama tanpa bilang lagi."

Izuku menggangguk perlahan. Ia membelai rambut Shoto dengan penuh kasih, lalu berbisik lirih pada ubun-ubun rambut suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shoto."

* * *

Naskah _hard copy._ Enam belas halaman bab pertama yang diketik Izuku. Ia duduk manis di depan meja kerja Shinso Hitoshi. Orang yang dicari Izuku mohon diri untuk ke kamar kecil sebentar. Monoma melewati meja Shinso dan menghampiri Izuku.

"Oya, oya. Jangan lupa _deadline_ -ku juga, ya." Monoma tertawa ramah. "Hey, wajahmu pucat."

Izuku mengangguk lemah. "Uhm. Aku bangun kesiangan. Nggak sempat dandan jadinya."

"Nggak biasanya Izuku bangun siang. Atau jangan-jangan semalam..."

Monoma menyerengai besar. Izuku menggeleng-geleng cepat karena salah tingkah. Monoma tertawa bahagia melihat gelagat lucu Izuku.

"Hey, punya anak nggak seburuk itu, kok." Ungkapnya. "Anakku, contohnya. Di umurnya yang masih 3.5 tahun, lagi lucu-lucunya dipakaikan baju-baju anak-anak yang macam-macam."

"Oh, Monoma-san sudah punya anak?" Izuku tersenyum.

"Baru 1." Balasnya ramah. "Dan dia cucu wanita pertama. Jadi keluarga istriku sangat senang menerimanya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jihye." Monoma menggaruk tengkuknya. "Monoma Jihye. Ibu mertuaku bersikeras anak kami harus punya nama Korea, meski tetap bermarga Jepang. Aku jadi bingung sendiri."

Izuku tersenyum. "Apa kabar istrimu?"

"Yah, meskipun istriku nggak semanja dulu, sih. Tapi—"

"Kalau aku jadi anakmu, aku akan memilih durhaka saja sekalian." Shinso membalas sinis. "Lalu kisah kedurhakaan anakmu bakal kubuatkan skrip dorama berjudul _Tuhan, Mengapa Bapakku Nyinyir?_ "

Izuku terkikik. Monoma langsung memasang wajah _cool_ meski sudut matanya berkedut-kedut karena kesal. Shinso mengusirnya dengan lambaian tangan. Selepas Monoma pergi, ia membaca naskah yang diberikan Izuku. Sebenarnya, Izuku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Ia bahkan hingga membeli 3 kamus Bahasa Jepang Klasik dan Modern demi mendapatkan pemilihan kata yang bagus. Membuat parafrase dalam kisah roman memerlukan keahlian khusus.

"Tentang Yanagi Fuwa, wanita bersuami yang bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya, Seijuro Yamamoto..." Shinso menggumam. "Krisis hubungan karena uang dan kepercayaan. Jadi kau mengambil tema _domestic romance_ dengan alur yang gelap sebagai dasarnya?"

Izuku mengangguk.

"Bakal kau jadikan apa _endingnya_?" tanya Shinso.

"Aku..." Izuku terdiam. "Belum tahu."

Shinso menopang dagunya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku awalnya ingin membuat Yanagi Fuwa bahagia dengan Seijuro Yamamoto." Izuku menjelaskan. "Tetapi, karena Yanagi Fuwa sudah menikah dengan Yanagi Shirabu...apakah salah kalau kubuat Yanagi Fuwa belajar mencintai suaminya?"

"Tergantung." Shinso menggedikkan bahu. "Kau harus mengembangkan alurnya. Jangan saat kau membuat pembaca mengharapkan Yanagi Fuwa mau mencintai suaminya, tiba-tiba kau buat suaminya meninggal dan dia menikah dengan mantan pacarnya. Itu buruk."

Izuku menunduk.

"Kunci dari keberhasilan plotmu, adalah rasa cinta Yanagi Fuwa pada salah satu lelaki itu. Itu saja. Bagaimana sisanya terserah." Shinso mengangguk. "Kurasa oke. Kau boleh pulang, dan lanjutkan lagi. Aku minta gabungan bab 1, 2 dan 3—kalau bisa, akhir bulan ini."

" _Hai."_ Izuku berdiri, kemudian pamit. _"Shitsureishimasu_..."

Izuku berjalan meninggalkan kantor penerbit FlashMight Publisher. Di depan mobilnya, Shoto bersandar di kap mobil sambil berkutat dengan _tablet_ dan pena elektriknya. Dari gelagatnya, ia nampak hanya menggambar untuk iseng semata. Izuku menghampirinya, dan Shoto langsung mengumpulkan kembali atensi penuhnya pada sang istri.

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

Shoto tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Izuku. "Kau yang tentukan, Nyonya Besar."

"Ke _supermarket_. Kita belanja buah dan sayur. Lalu makan malam di rumah. Setelah itu, aku mau menyetrika. Shoto bisa membalik-balikkan baju kering dan memasang gantungan."

Shoto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ide bagus."

* * *

 **chapter 7 update!**

 **Hai semuanya. Maafkan author dan jadwal kuliah yang selalu ganti-ganti nggak jelas (tapi dua minggu ini maksimal selalu cuma sampai jam 12 siang, sisanya author bobo cantik di kosan xoxo). Anyway, di chapter ini banyak adegan enaena dan reveal masa lalu Izuku dan Kacchan sedikit-sedikit. Beberapa readers ada yang protes soal konten enanea dan penggunaan kata-kata. Mari kita perjelas bahwa sudah di warning dari chapter awal akan ada adultery dan disturbing content(s), jadi jangan kaget. Author sudah berusaha tidak membuatnya terlalu eksplisit dan tidak senonoh. Tapi namanya juga author amatiran yang bahasa penulisannya masih belajar, jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan ya.**

 **sudahi saja bacotan ini. See you on the next chapter ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Menikah? Nggak mau!"

Todoroki Enji masih menatap putra bungsunya dengan wajah teguh. Lelaki beriris biru es itu nampak tidak senang dengan penolakan gamblang tersebut. Ia hanya menyodori sebuah map berisi surat pengajuan pernikahan, surat perjanjian bertanda-tangan atas nama ayahnya dan selembar foto 4x6 dari perempuan ayu berambut panjang berkelok. Senyum manisnya di foto itu membuat Shoto menaikkan satu alisnya dengan sanksi.

Sekali lagi, Todoroki Enji menatap putra bungsunya.

"Putrinya Midoriya. Namanya Izuku. Dia sudah tua, tetapi masih melajang." Ucap Todoroki-san. "Midoriya tidak ingin putrinya jadi perawan tua. Jadi—"

"Kau menikahkanku dengan perempuan tua?" Shoto mendecih.

Todoroki-san melanjutkan. "Kalau bukan karena jasa Midoriya yang membantu meretas data kasus penipuan itu, kita semua sudah pasti bakalan mati kelaparan. Kau dan ibumu, _aneki_ -mu. Dan aku akan membusuk di penjara."

"Membusuk saja sana di penjara." Celetuk Shoto kesal. "Kau bahkan membuat orang lain mencuci dosamu? Memuakkan."

Todoroki-san bergeming, seakan menunggu putranya bersuara.

"Aku menurutimu segala hal—pendidikan, karir, tempat kerja..." Shoto terdiam. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. "Apa belum puas, sampai kau juga mengatur pernikahan untukku?"

"Itu adalah perjanjian yang ditawarkan Midoriya." Balas Todoroki-san.

"Bayar saja dia. Suap, apapun lah namanya. Biasanya kau pandai dalam hal buang-buang uang."

"Tidak, Shoto. Kau salah." Todoroki-san menggeleng. "Permintaan ini murni dari Midoriya."

"Lihat, kau bahkan menggunakan orang lain untuk membetulkan perbuatanmu _lagi_."

Hening menyeruak. Shoto dan ayahnya masih bersitegang. Dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, campur tangan lelaki itu dalam kehidupannya sudah terlalu banyak. Pasalnya, Todoroki Enji bukanlah pengusaha bersih. Ia salah satu konglomerat kontroversial yang terkenal karena ekspansi perusahaannya yang luas. Belakangan diketahui, ia banyak menyuplai uang kepada klan _gokudo_ agar perputaran uangnya lebih signifikan dan dinamis.

Bisa dibilang, keluarga Todoroki sudah terseret dalam urusan bisnis skala gembong mafia. Bisnis pencucian uang, kalau tidak salah begitu orang-orang menyebutnya di berita. Penggelapan dan pendanaan yang segalanya bersifat abu-abu. Hal ini yang membuat Shoto berang, mengutuk sang ayah agar lebih baik terbakar menjadi kerak-kerak api neraka karena telah menafkahi istri dan anak-anaknya menggunakan uang haram.

Istri?

Apakah lelaki biadab seperti ayahnya masih menganggap ibunya itu _istri_?

"Aku janji, ini yang terakhir, Shoto." Gumam Todoroki-san. "Menikahlah dengan wanita itu."

"Jangan bicara soal pernikahan di depanku, tua bangka bajingan." Shoto berujar dingin. "Pernikahanmu saja tidak sukses."

"Masih kau bicarakan hal itu?" Todoroki-san menatap putranya tak percaya. "Shoto! Ibumu menyiram wajahmu dengan air panas!"

"Lalu kau kirim dia ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tukas Shoto. "Kau dengar sendiri apa kata dokter, kan? Ibu berbuat begitu karena tekanan batin. Suaminya tukang pukul anak-istri."

Todoroki-san menggeram kesal, siap melayangkan pukulan demi melampiaskan amarah. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Shoto itu berbeda. si putra bungsu sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit, karena serabut dengki mencengkram hatinya—membuatnya memandang ayahnya adalah iblis yang menjadikan kehidupan keluarganya bagaikan jahanam. Kekerasan fisik hanya ia telan pahit-pahit, meski ia tetap tidak menolak bagaimanapun sang ayah mengatur masa depannya. Todoroki-san tahu bahwa Shoto melakukan itu bukan karena patuh, melainkan karena ia tidak punya pilihan. Shoto bukanlah bocah naif yang akan melupakan segalanya dan kabur dari rumah hanya karena ia benci orangtuanya. Todoroki-san tahu, bahwa putra bungsunya punya rencana yang lebih menyakitkan.

Ia tahu, Shoto akan tumbuh dewasa secepat mungkin, lalu memapankan diri dan melupakan kedua orangtuanya.

Perlahan, Todoroki-san beranjak. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi bersimpuh. Hal yang paling ia tidak pernah bayangkan seumur hidupnya; bahwa ia harus merunduk, merendahkan kepalanya ke tanah. Ia bersujud di hadapan putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Shoto, aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir." Ucap Todoroki-san dengan suara pecah. "Nikahi wanita itu. Demi dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Selasa dini hari, pukul 03.34.

Lokomotif Shoto mengudara, tepat bersandar di pinggir jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Lelaki itu meninggalkan _futon_ nya yang hangat, tegak terjaga ketika merasakan rembesan hangat di bagian pinggang _yukata_ tidurnya. Izuku masih berbaring dalam tibunan hangat selimut dan _futon_ , meringkuk seperti bola dan dalam lelap yang tak nyaman. Bidadari manis itu kedatangan bulan pada tengah malam, menciptakan pulau darah di atas _futon_ mereka. _Yukata_ Shoto juga menjadi korban, tentu saja karena mereka menghabiskan malam dengan tanding _marathon_ atau terlelap sambil berpelukan. Tapi, malam ini ternyata naas. _Mood_ Shoto jatuh serendah liang kuburan, lantaran tak bisa menyentuh bebas tubuh sang istri yang menganggap dirinya sendiri sedang tidak suci.

"Sho-chan..." Izuku melirih dari dalam balutan selimut. "Maaf...nanti _yukata_ -mu aku cuci pakai kucekan tangan deh..."

"Hmmm." Shoto menggeram malas. "Santai saja."

"Uguuu..." Izuku menggigil. Nampak tak nyaman dengan tubuh sendiri di hari pertamanya.

Shoto menoleh. "Kenapa? Dingin?"

"Perutku sakit..." Izuku merintih. "Badanku lemas dan rasanya keram semua."

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Shoto menggaruk kepalanya, nada bicaranya meninggi karena frustasi.

Izuku menciut. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam _futon_ sambil merajuk, merasa dibentak oleh suami tercintanya. Shoto terdiam, kembali mengepul asap hingga batang rokoknya terbakar habis. Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu terbatuk kecil, dan lama-kelamaan terdengar semakin keras karena ia merasa gatal pada batang tenggorok. Izuku menyembulkan kepala dari balik selimut. Shoto melirik sejenak, dan kepala berbalut surai hijau gelap itu kembali bersembunyi.

Terdiam sejenak, Shoto menelusupkan dirinya ke dalam selimut, lalu menarik Izuku keluar. Ia menggendong istrinya dalam pelukan, melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur menuju ruang tengah. Dengan lembut, Shoto membaringkan Izuku ke sofa. Dari balik rok gaun tidurnya, Shoto meihat jejak darah yang sudah mulai mengering di paha Izuku.

"Ganti dulu, sana." Ucapnya. "Dicucinya besok pagi saja."

Izuku mengangguk malu. "Shoto...aku..."

"Shh..." Shoto mengecup lembut bibir Izuku. "Aku ini laki-laki yang kurang sabar. Katakan kau mau apa, kau butuh apa, dengan jelas."

Wanita mungil bertubuh molek itu bergelung, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh sang suami. "Mau _matcha latte_ panas..."

"Aku nggak tahu cara buatnya." Balas Shoto cepat dan berbubuh negasi.

"Ada di lemari, tahu. Cara seduhnya kayak buat kopi instan." Izuku memanyunkan bibirnya. "Nanti aku kasih _chuu_ kalau dibikinin itu..."

Shoto mengangguk. "Mau kuambilkan pakaian ganti juga?"

Izuku balas mengangguk. Shoto mencabut sehelai celana dalam Izuku dari lemari pakaian dan sebungkus pembalut dari laci kamar mandi, dan menyerahkannya pada Izuku. Selagi istrinya berganti, Shoto menyeduhkan segelas _matcha latte_ instan. Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Izuku telah selesai berganti. Ia meremas gumpalan kain setengah basah dengan wajah bersemu, nampak malu jika Shoto melihatnya.

"Izuku..." Shoto menaruh gelasnya di meja, lalu menghampiri Izuku. "Kemarikan celanamu."

Izuku menggeleng. "Jangan. Kotor."

Shoto merendah, bersimpuh di dekat sofa agar ia dan istrinya sejajar jarak pandang. "Setiap hari, kau mencuci dan menyetrika pakaianku. Memasak untukku. Membuatkan bekal. Membersihkan rumah. Bertanding _marathon_ , dan juga menemaniku membuat proyek di rumah sampai subuh. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasnya?"

Izuku tertunduk. "Kenapa jadi membahas itu?"

"Entahlah..." Shoto menghela nafas. "Semenjak kau tiba-tiba kabur ke rumah Mama, ada satu hal yang mengganjal buatku. Aku ini tidak pandai mengurus perempuan, jadi...kupikir nampaknya aku kurang mempedulikanmu."

"Ini..." Izuku mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shoto."

"Hey, apa masalah aku terlalu memaksamu _marathon_? Atau karena aku jarang mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Uang belanja kurang? Atau—"

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shoto!"

Todoroki Shoto begitu terhenyak mendengar istrinya yang lembut dan penuh afeksi, bisa berteriak dengan nada penuh amarah seperti itu. Begitu menyadari perbuatannya, keduanya bungkam dengan canggung. Izuku nampak tidak sedang asal bicara. Jelas, ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Shoto mendengus, lalu beranjak bangkit.

"Tidak perlu bentak-bentak." Tukasnya dingin. "Hidupmu itu urusanku. Kalau kau masih menganggap aku ini tidak ada hubungannya, lebih baik kita tidak usah bicara lagi selamanya."

Lelaki tinggi berambut nyentrik itu kembali ke kamar, dan terdengar pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Izuku merasa dadanya sesak. Lembing-lembing negasi dan penyesalan membuat relung hatinya berdarah, terkoyak-koyak hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Ia tahu, bahwa ia bisa bercerita tentang apapun pada Shoto, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Tetapi, kali ini rasanya tidak bisa. Izuku tidak berkehendak membagi nestapa ini bersama orang lain.

Shoto adalah lelaki yang baik dan penuh determinasi. Izuku yakin, ia mempersembahkan afeksi murni untuk dirinya seorang. Tetapi, di sisi lain ada bisikan kelam yang membuat rasa cinta yang polos dan sederhana itu bagaikan noda pada setitik kain. Izuku merasa rendah dan pedih, ketika ia menghadiahkan selaksa cinta pada Shoto. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa masih ada ruang yang amat besar di dalam batinnya untuk nama Bakugo Katsuki. Cinta pertamanya, cintanya kini dan cintanya hingga kelak nanti. Ruang itu terlalu besar untuk ditiadakan. Ruang itu mendominasi, meminta dirinya untuk bersanding saja dengan orang yang seharusnya. Satu dekade itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menanti, dan Izuku sudah menyerah meski pujaan hatinya yang dahulu datang dari balik dunia dan kembali menjalin jala asmara. Tetapi, Izuku bukan perempuan bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ditinggalkan begitu saja. Terlalu banyak aspek yang mengikat. Hukum, adat, tata krama antar keluarga, dan tentu saja—perasaan.

Kalau ia meminta Shoto menceraikannya, ia bisa menikahi Katsuki. Hidup bahagia berdua selamanya, seperti yang dicita-citakannya sejak sekolah dasar dahulu. Tetapi, Izuku paham betul betapa menyakitkannya ditinggal orang yang paling kita cintai. Ia sudah menyadari sebesar apa afeksi Shoto padanya, seberapa dalam keduanya mulai menjalin satu sama lain. Bercerai dengan Shoto akan terasa jauh lebih memilukan dibandingkan dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Dalam kekalutan antar hati dan kenyataan, Izuku memilih pasrah. Jiwanya lebur, hancur menjadi kepingan remuk yang tak lagi mampu ia susun ulang. Airmata berderai, zamrud cemerlang itu bergenang isak, karena kata tak lagi mampu melukiskan segalanya.

Kalaupun bisa, Izuku berharap tubuhnya disobek dua saja sekalian. Agar, ia bisa membagi tiap paruh-potongnya pada Shoto dan Katsuki secara adil. Otak, jantung, hati, kaki, tangan—agar tak lagi ia dilanda dilema siapa yang dapat ia jadikan pelabuhan hati. Lupakan saja soal jiwa dan semangat. Izuku sudah merasa mati ketika Katsuki meninggalkannya. Ia terseok, berusaha setidaknya merangkak bangkit dengan menerima Shoto secara ikhlas. Dan, sekali lagi ia dimatikan dengan kembalinya Katsuki bersama afeksi lamanya yang tak kunjung berubah.

Izuku bertelut, mengaduh pada Sang Waktu yang memiliki Awal dan Akhir. Ia melirih, berdoa kepada Sang Takdir yang Adil dan Pengasih. Ia larut dalam nestapa, buntu jalan hidupnya hingga ia terseok dan tersungkur. Izuku sudah pernah menyerah ketika tersandung. Lalu, kembali ia melangkah.

Kali ini, saat hidup menghadangnya kembali hingga tersungkur, apakah Izuku harus benar-benar menyerah?

* * *

Todoroki Shoto, meski usianya sudah 25 tahun—nyatanya ia adalah bocah naif keras kepala.

Masih karena aksi diam-diamannya dengan Izuku, ia menolak membawa bekal yang telah disiapkan sang istri. Tidak memberikan pelukan perpisahan, apalagi ciuman selamat jalan. Shoto benar-benar seperti balok es berbentuk manusia, yang bibirnya kini menjadi lokomotif dinamis yang seringkali mengepul. Izuku tidak lagi melarangnya merokok. Keduanya, sejak dua hari yang lalu, bahkan tidak lagi tidur berpelukan. Mereka berpisah _futon_.

Izuku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tentu saja, pedih hatinya ketika Shoto kembali lagi ke tahap awal hari-hari pertama pernikahan mereka: balok es berbentuk manusia—tanpa emosi, tanpa semangat hidup, tanpa afeksi. Izuku sudah berkali-kali mengucap maaf, namun Shoto hanya memalingkan wajah. Dalam hati, wanita berambut panjang berombak itu tahu bahwa suaminya bukan menginginkan dirinya mengemis ampun. Lelaki itu meminta keping jiwanya—masa lalu, keluh kesah, buah pikiran, tangis dan tawa. Shoto tidak mendesak Izuku, ia ingin istrinya sadar dengan sendirinya. Namun, sikapnya yang kelewat pasif membuat rumah tangga mereka terasa seperti neraka dunia.

Kelam. Gelap. Mencekam. Penuh dengan tekanan.

Shoto memang pada dasarnya, merupakan lelaki temperamental. Ia beberapa kali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Izuku ketika berusaha kembali bercekrama dengan sang istri, karena tanggapannya begitu getir. Izuku pun tak lagi berani menegur suaminya, lantaran takut membuat keadaan semakin keruh. Ia menunggu, ketika segala emosi mulai surut, ia akan bertelut, melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Shoto.

Itu saja.

"Kelam sekali." Shinso mengomentari bab yang dikirimkan Izuku. "Padahal temamu biasa saja, kan? _Domestic romance_ cinta segitiga. Tetapi, tampaknya pengaruh Seijuro Yamamoto sangat besar pada rumah tangga pasangan Yanagi."

Izuku mengangguk kecil. "Mereka, saling mencintai."

"Menurutku, Yanagi Fuwa ini perempuan serakah." Gumam Shinso. "Dia sudah menikah, tetapi masih ingin bahagia dengan mantan pacarnya, tapi tidak berniat melepaskan suaminya. Walaupun secara gaya hidup dan finansial, Yanagi Shirabu lebih bisa diandalkan."

Izuku mengangguk.

"Sudah kau tentukan _ending_ -nya?"

Izuku menggeleng.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau sakit tenggorokan?" Shinso menegur. "Bicaralah. Biasanya kau cerewet sekali."

Izuku menggigit bibirnya. "Aku...tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Yanagi Fuwa...merelakan Seijuro Yamamoto." Izuku berkata parau, nyaris seperti setengah menangis. "Dan bahagia bersama suaminya yang sekarang. Terlalu sulit membangun jembatannya."

Shinso terdiam. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis dengan pulpen bertinta hijau.

"Yanagi Fuwa—tokoh utamamu, harus tahu diri. Itu saja. Mau secinta apapun ia dengan Seijuro Yamamoto, tidak pantas jika seorang wanita bersuami menjalin hubungan cinta dengan lelaki lain. Terlebih, Yanagi Shirabu adalah lelaki terhormat yang juga memperlakukan istrinya dengan bermartabat."

Izuku mengakhiri sesi bimbingannya dengan pamit berupa anggukan kepala. Beragam kecamuk menguar di dalam pikirannya. Tetapi, kata-kata Shinso ditangkapnya bagaikan benang perak diantara gumpalan jelaga.

 _Harus tahu diri_.

Apakah selama ini, Izuku bertindak tidak tahu diri?

 **TRIIIING! TRIIIING!**

Ponsel Izuku berdering. Shoto menelponnya. Tumben betul. Lelaki itu jarang menelpon, apalagi siang bolong begini. Dia pasti sedang sibuk kerja, kan? Meski ragu, Izuku mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Ah,_ yokatta!" terdengar suara _mezzo_ perempuan di balik telepon. "Todoroki-san, ano...maaf saya bertindak lancang. Aku—"

"Kenapa kau bisa pegang ponsel suamiku?!" nada suara Izuku meninggi. "Kau siapa?"

" _Ah,_ gomen." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. " _Namaku Yaoyorozu Momo. Aku kepala konstruksi di kantor suami Anda. Bisa katakan Anda dimana sekarang, Todoroki-san?"_

"Ah? Aku sedang di kantor penerbit. Buat apa?" tanya Izuku bingung.

" _Apa nama kantornya? Alamatnya? Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Anda. Ini darurat! Saya akan jemput Anda sekarang juga!"_

Izuku memucat. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa...terjadi sesuatu...pada Shoto?"

" _Todoroki-san pingsan, setelah muntah-muntah. Kami membawanya ke ICU karena gumpalan darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Perusahaan membawanya ke RSU Hosu, dan saya akan mengantar Anda kesana sebagai tanggung jawab saya."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 update.**

 **sungguh ya, ini chapter tersusah sepanjang aku nulis rekonsiliasi. Full of editing, dan sempat mulai lagi dari awal satu bab ini sampai dua kali. Yah, seperti yang udah kalian baca, bahwa bagian pertama itu sebenernya flashback kenapa Deku dan Shoto bisa dijodohin. Pembahasan selanjutnya ada di chapter berikutnya. Dan fayneleh, saya bikin DekuShoto berantem lagi setelah full naena di chapter sebelumnya. Meskipun alurnya rada angst, author janji bakal menghadiahkan happy ending setelah dua pasangan unyu bin emesh ini aku jungkir-balikin.**

 **sekian bacotan saya. See you on the next chapter ya~**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Pulmonary embolism_?!"

Dua kata yang terdengar asing bagi Izuku. Dokter bedah kardiotoraks yang tadi menangangi Shoto melepas tutup kepala berwarna hijau muda aneh dan mengantonginya di jubah operasinya. Sarung tangan karetnya bernoda darah kering. izuku meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri, dirundung perasaan bertubi antara takut, lega namun was-was.

"Begini, Todoroki-san..." si dokter itu menjelaskan. "Penyakit ini diakibatkan karena adanya penyumbatan di arteri pulmonalis, pembuluh darah yang memompa darah dari jantung ke paru-paru. Gumpalan darah di paru-paru suami Anda sangat besar, hingga memberikan tekanan yang menyebabkannya gagal nafas dan muntah darah. Nampaknya, gejalanya sudah lama terjadi, namun suami Anda tidak menyadarinya. Gumpalan darah yang menyumbat pembuluh darahnya menumpuk di beberapa jalur pembuluh."

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami mengambil tindakan cepat dengan langsung melakukan pembedahan." Si dokter menghela nafas. "Karena gumpalan darahnya terlalu besar, dan saat dibawa kesini kondisinya sudah mengalami syok kardiogenik—semacam tanda-tanda serangan jantung karena pasokan oksigen pada darahnya berkurang drastis. Kami melakukan embolektomi, yakni membedah paru-paru Todoroki-san, dan menyedot gumpalan darahnya. Karena ia langsung dibawa ke ICU sebelum 4 jam kejadian, nyawanya bisa terselamatkan. Jujur saja, kalau sedikit saja terlambat penanganan, Anda bisa kehilangan suami Anda."

Izuku melemas. Lututnya gemetar sehingga ia limbung dan nyaris jatuh. Sang dokter menopangnya agar wanita berambut ikal tersebut tidak kolaps. Izuku didudukkan di bangku dengan hati-hati oleh si dokter.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Namun, karena pengaruh obat bius dan proses operasi membuatnya banyak kehilangan darah, mungkin suami Anda tidak akan bangun sampai lusa." Jelas si dokter. "Biaya administrasinya sudah ditanggung oleh asuransi atas nama suami Anda. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Wanita itu terperangah, ia menganga dan mengangguk-angguk. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk zamrud cemerlang itu. Ia menggosok matanya, berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa nyawa Shoto bisa terselamatkan.

" _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_." Izuku menunduk, setengah membungkuk di hadapan dokter bedah kardiotoraks tersebut.

"Ini semua keajaiban dari Tuhan." Balas si dokter rendah hati. "Beruntungnya, fisik suami Anda luar biasa kuat. Padahal, hasil _scan_ awal menunjukkan bahwa keberhasilan operasinya hanya 19%."

Izuku mengangguk. " _Hai._ Saya akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin."

"Ah..." si dokter memetik jarinya, nampak teringat sesuatu. "Saya peringatkan dengan keras. Setelah keluar dari sini, suami Anda harus pantang merokok."

" _Hai_. Akan saya ingat baik-baik."

Setelah dokter tersebut meninggalkan Izuku, ia berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Shoto. Ruang rawat kelas 1, yang kala itu penghuninya hanya suaminya seorang. Ruangan itu baunya aneh, seperti bau karbol pembersih yang bercampur dengan pewangi pendingin ruangan murah beraroma sitrus. Shoto terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Selang nasal kanul melintangi daerah di atas bibirnya, memasok oksigen dari tabung ke lubang hidungnya. Sementara mulutnya dipenuhi selang-selang rumit, satu besar dan dua kecil. Dua selang kecil menghubungkan lengan kiri Shoto dengan dua kantong yang menggantung di tiang yang menjulang di sebelah ranjangnya. Kardiogram berbunyi, menampilkan detak jantung statis yang nampak angkanya terbilang kecil. Kabel-kabel kecil menempel di dada Shoto yang berbalut perban.

Izuku gemetar. Ia pernah melihat Shoto pada kondisi terbaiknya, dan kini ia harus melihat suaminya dalam kondisi terburuk.

Yaoyorozu ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi, cukup dekat hingga ia bisa membelai kening Shoto, tepat sedikit di dekat akar rambutnya. Wanita itu nampak sedih, namun akhirnya seulas senyum tipis mengulas di bibirnya yang berpoles gincu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir..." lirihnya. "Selalu saja..."

Izuku tahu, bahwa wanita yang tadi mengantarnya kemari itu tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Namun, Izuku memilih diam saja. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik atasan suaminya dengan perasaan gundah.

"Kenapa harus sudah nikah, sih..." keluh Yaoyorozu. "Kau membuatku jadi merasa berdosa karena sudah menyukai suami orang, tahu."

"Kau menyukai Shoto?"

Yaoyorozu Momo terkesiap. Ucapan Izuku membuat isi kepalanya buyar. Nampak ia begitu malu, saat terpergok tengah menyentuh Shoto di depan istri sah lelaki itu. Izuku menghela nafas, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Shoto. Wanita yang seringkali dipanggil Yaomomo itu kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Anda dengar?" tanya Yaomomo. "Todoroki-san, ini tidak seperti—"

"Jawab." Potong Izuku dingin. "Kau menyukai Shoto?"

Yaomomo terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk, hingga helai poninya menutupi wajah. Izuku memandangnya lurus. Perasaan kesal membumbung hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Perempuan ini adalah atasan suaminya. Apakah ia mengatakan itu atas dasar pribadi? Ataukah, rasa sukanya hanya sekedar 'suka' sebagai partner kerja?

"Dia tampan." Gumam Yaomomo. "Pintar. Kaya. Todoroki-san seperti pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Wajar kalau banyak yang suka padanya, kan?"

Izuku masih diam mendengarkan.

"Hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau Todoroki-san sudah menikah." Ucap Yaomomo. "Aku juga baru tahu ketika ia makan bekal buatanmu di mobilku waktu perjalanan dinas luar."

Izuku mengedip lama, seakan sedang menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia membiarkan Yaomomo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tanpa tahu hal itu, aku membuatnya sedekat mungkin denganku. Aku menaruh harapan lebih pada Todoroki-san. Dengan naif, aku memproyeksikan diriku sebagai jodohnya. Tapi...entahlah. Segalanya terasa sia-sia."

"Kau mengangkatnya jadi arsitek kepala karena kau menyukainya sejak awal?" tebak Izuku.

Yaomomo mengangguk pelan sekali.

"Masuk akal." Izuku menggedikkan bahunya. "Kupikir, semua ini karena campur tangan _otou-san_."

"Ayahmu?"

"Bukan, ayahnya Shoto." Balas Izuku. "Aku mengakui bahwa kemampuan arsitektur Shoto bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Dia lulusan universitas di Amerika, predikatnya _cumlaude_. Aku mendengarnya sampai muak dari ayah mertuaku. Tapi, rasanya jadi arsitek kepala di usia 25 tahun menurutku terlalu cepat. Pengalaman kerjanya bahkan baru 2 tahun."

Yaomomo bersidekap. "Jadi, apakah Anda marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Izuku cepat. "Siapa perempuan yang tidak cemburu kalau suaminya ditaksir perempuan lain?"

"Kudengar kalian dijodohkan." Kilah Yaomomo. "Todoroki-san hampir tidak pernah membicarakan Anda pada orang-orang kantor."

"Tidak membicarakan, bukan berarti tidak cinta." Izuku membantah. "Kalau kau benar-benar mengenal Shoto, kau pasti mengerti. Hubungan rumah tangganya tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan."

Yaomomo mendecih. Ia menatap Izuku dengan pandangan risau. Awalnya, ia mengira perempuan yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini adalah ranting kering yang mudah dipatahkan—terlihat lemah, rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ia sedikitpun tidak menyangka bahwa ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dalam diri Izuku. Pribadi yang ternyata tangguh dan bisa dibilang keras. Karakter orang-orang yang sudah banyak dijungkir-balikkan keadaan mentalnya.

"Heh..." Yaomomo tersenyum pahit. "Aku pamit dulu. _Shitsureishimasu_."

Wanita itu beranjak pergi, dan menutup pintu ruang rawat. Izuku menoleh, memandangi suaminya yang masih memucat, dan terbaring lemah. Kardiogram menunjukkan angka yang lebih besar dan garis-garis gelombang yang lebih rapat. Izuku meraih tangan Shoto, yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Wanita berambut hijau tua bergelombang itu mendekat, lalu mengecup lembut pipi suaminya.

"Cepat sembuh, Sho-chan."

* * *

 **TING TONG.**

Izuku menangkat muka. Ia merasa mendengar bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan, tetapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Jemari tangannya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ , merangkai kata menuang imajinasi menjadi literatur yang kelak akan disetorkan kembali kepada si editor berjidat eksotik.

 **TING TONG. TING TONG.**

 **DOK DOK DOK!**

Kali ini beriring gedoran kasar. Izuku nampak ragu, namun ia akhirnya berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

" _Hai, hai._ Dengan sia—"

Tidak perlu bertanya dengan siapa.

Karena di balik pintu tersebut, berdiri sosok lelaki tinggi bertubuh kokoh dengan rambut _ash blonde_ jabrik. Raut mukanya dulu selalu masam, dengan bibir yang selalu melengkung ke bawah. Kali ini, ekspresi wajahnya keras dengan tatapan berkilat. Izuku tertegun, ia mundur selangkah karena syok seakan menyambarnya bagai petir di siang bolong.

"Deku, kau hutang penjelasan padaku." Suara serak Bakugo Katsuki terdengar seperti memelintir urat-urat nadi Izuku.

"Kacchan! Tahu darimana alamatku?!"

" _Kuso onna_..." desisnya. "Kemarin, ayah dan perempuan sialan itu baru cerita padaku. Lalu, aku tanya langsung pada mamamu. Dia bilang sekarang kau tinggal disini."

"Ah? U..um..." Izuku mengangguk. "Ayo, masuk. Kubuatkan teh."

"Tidak mau." Katsuki mendecih. Ia meludah ke arah petak rumput di taman halaman depan. "Aku tidak sudi."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kau harus mengerti."

"Aku mengerti!" Katsuki menyentak. "Kau dijual papamu, kan?"

Manik zamrud itu membulat, pupilnya menyempit. " _Sonna..._ bukan seperti!"

"Aku dengar dari mamamu, kalau mertuamu memberikan uang juga pada keluargamu, kan? Kalau masalah uang, aku juga bisa usahakan! Orangtuamu sudah seperti papa-mamaku juga!"

Izuku bungkam. Katsuki tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk dibantah. Lelaki itu menarik lengan Izuku, lalu membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu lari dari kesengsaraan ini." Bakugo mengusap punggung Izuku. "Menikah denganku. Jadi istriku. Jadi Nyonya Bakugo Katsuki."

Izuku tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, tentang betapa rindu ia akan suara serak Katsuki, dekap tubuh Katsuki, aroma tubuh Katsuki, afeksi tulus Katsuki meski terlalu kontradiksi dengan perilakunya yang kasar. Izuku balas memeluknya.

Ya, ini masih Katsuki-nya.

Katsuki yang ia cintai dulu, kini, dan sampai nanti. Katsuki yang memiliki ruang besar di relung hatinya yang terdalam. Katsuki yang membuatnya tidak bisa balas mencintai Shoto sepenuh hati. Katsuki yang terlalu esensial bagi eksistensi Izuku. Katsuki yang terlalu menggoda hingga Izuku tidak melawan ketika lelaki itu mencium bibirnya, memanggulnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Kecupan cinta penuh rindu perlahan berubah menjadi cumbuan ganas. Izuku merintih, pasrah tak melawan karena seluruh sendi tubuhnya terlalu mengenal lekuk tubuh Katsuki, hingga balas mencumbunya merupakan hal yang naluriah. Izuku baru menyadari perbuatannya salah ketika Katsuki menggigit pucuk payudaranya.

" _Ch-chotto!_ Nghhhnnn...Kacchan! _Dame!"_

Katsuki mengangkat muka, raut wajahnya kelihatan kesal. "Kenapa? Kau ini kekasihku. Kita dulu sering melakukan hal ini, kan?"

"Kacchan, _yamette kudasai_..." Izuku merapatkan kembali atasannya. "Aku—"

"Sudah kuputuskan." Katsuki menarik rambut Izuku hingga wajahnya menengadah. "Selingkuhi aku, Deku. Aku akan membuatmu mengandung benihku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa bercerai dengan suamimu, kan?"

"Kacchan..." Izuku tercekat, meriding ngeri mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi apa salahnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Kacchan, _cho...chotto! Dame! Dame!"_

Katsuki menarik lepas celana Izuku, mengangkangkan pahanya dengan paksa meski wanita itu meronta sekuat tenaga. Dua detik kemudian, Katsuki mengerenyit jijik ketika melihat gumpalan darah mengalir keluar dari celah kewanitaannya.

" _Teme..._ " geramnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang—UARGHH!"

 **BUAKH!**

Izuku menendang wajah Katsuki hingga lelaki itu terjengkang, terguling-guling di lantai. Ia dengan tergopoh-gopoh membetulkan pakaiannya dan berlari menjauh. Katsuki mengejarnya, namun ia membeku di tempat ketika Izuku menatapnya dengan nyalang.

Sebilah pisau _santoku_ mengacung kepadanya.

Pisau itu adalah pisau dapur khusus _professional kitchen_ kesayangan Izuku semenjak di bangku kuliah, yang ketajamannya selalu dijaga oleh si pemilik. Katsuki sekilas melihat proses Izuku mencabut pisau tersebut dari balok kayu tempatnya menancap di _counter dapur_ hingga kini ujungnya yang berkilat menodong hidungnya.

"Keluar." Desis Izuku. "Keluar sebelum aku membacokmu, Bakugo Katsuki."

Katsuki tidak bergeming. Ia mengangkat dagunya. Bibirnya mengerucut, sudut matanya berkedut. Kedua alisnya bertaut, membentuk ekspresi yang antara kesal, muak dan sedih. Ia begitu paham tindak-tanduk Izuku. Perempuan itu tidak bodoh, namun nyalinya yang luar biasa membuatnya bisa sangat yakin melakukan hal-hal diuar nalar.

"Lihat saja." Katsuki menggeram. "Akan kubuat kau menjadi Deku-ku yang dulu."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan ultimatum, sebelum Bakugo Katsuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Izuku menarik nafas pendek, lalu jatuh bersimpuh. Pisau itu ia jatuhkan tanpa arti ke lantai. Ia mencakar wajah, meremas rambut, menjeduk-jedukkan wajahnya ke lantai dengan putus asa. Depresi terasa memelintir sumsum tulangnya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menderanya membuat Izuku mengerang keras, hingga ia memuntahkan isi perutnya karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Isak tangis tanpa airmata tumpah, semua lantaran karena luapan emosi terlalu bercampur baur.

"Sho-chan!" jerit Izuku.

Izuku tercekat. Ia kembali berteriak. "Katsuki!"

Ia meneriakan dua nama lelaki itu hingga suaranya habis. Kemudian ia terdiam. Kedua tangan ia tangkupkan di wajah. Izuku menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Ia menyadari, perilakunya yang seperti orang sinting. Toh, memang semua masalah ini membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

 **BYURRRR!**

Izuku menggelinjang. Ia merasakan aliran sedingin es menyengat ubun-ubunnya, basah menyapa kulitnya. Wanita itu mengangkat muka, lalu melihat sosok lelaki besar paruh baya mengguyurnya dengan seember air dari ruang cuci di dekat kamar mandi.

"Izuku..." lelaki itu bergumam. " _Daijobu_?"

* * *

Butuh setengah jam bagi Izuku untuk berbenah diri, berbenah rumah hingga akhirnya bisa menghidangkan teh dan penganan ringan untuk Todoroki Enji, ayah mertuanya. Lelaki itu menemukan Izuku berteriak-teriak sampai muntah, dan memutusnya mengguyurnya dengan air karena khawatir menantunya tersebut mungkin terpengaruh obat-obatan terlarang. Meski merasa hina, Izuku hanya menceritakan sekilas bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi. Ia memilih tidak menceritakan tentang kedatangan Katsuki.

"Aku mendengar dari anak buahku, kalau pihak asuransi mencairkan asuransi kesehatan Shoto dengan jumlah besar." Jelasnya. "Aku sudah menjenguk Shoto tadi pagi. Tapi dia belum sadar. Karena kau tidak ada, jadi kuputuskan kesini."

" _Gomen nasai, otou-san_." Ucap Izuku kaku. "Aku berencana untuk menungguinya. Tapi, kemarin anak buah _otou-san_ datang dan memintaku pulang."

"Kau juga harus istirahat." Tegur si ayah mertua. "Sakit apa bocah itu?"

" _Pulmonary embolism._ " Jelas Izuku. "Ada penggumpalan darah di paru-parunya."

"Buruk sekali." Enji menyesap tehnya perlahan.

Izuku terdiam. Ia menunduk. Canggung bukan main, jelas saja. Todoroki Enji adalah laki-laki sibuk, dan Shoto melaknat ayahnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kunjungan mertua macam ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Izuku.

"Izuku..."

" _Ha...hai_?"

Enji menatap menantunya cukup lama. "Apa kau mencintai Shoto?"

Izuku menggigit bibir. Ia tidak yakin, apakah segala yang ia lakukan sudah dapat mendefinisikan diri sebagai bentuk cinta. Ia menunaikan semua tanggung jawab istri terhadap suami. Meski asmara mulai terjalin dan membumbui hubungan rumah tangga Izuku dan Shoto, segala macam dinding membuat mereka terjerembab—kembali lagi menjadi nol; yakni kembali dalam posisi sebagai dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Izuku tidak benar-benar tahu siapa dan bagaimana kehidupan Todoroki Shoto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku...tidak tahu." Izuku mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tetapi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya."

Enji mengganti tumpuan kakinya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Prespektifku terhadap Shoto terlalu sempit." Jawab Izuku pelan dan lambat, seakan ia merangkai kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku terlalu tertutup padanya. Shoto juga, sebagai istri...harusnya aku lebih memahami suamiku..."

Enji masih diam, menunggu suara selanjutnya dari si menantu.

" _Otou-san_..." lirih Izuku. "...apa boleh, aku bertemu dengan _okaa-san_?"

Sebelah alis berwarna merah gelap itu menukik sanksi. "Buat apa?"

"...satu langkah," Izuku berkata. "...satu senti, satu mili...aku ingin mengenal Shoto yang sesungguhnya. Tidak bisa dibilang betul-betul cinta, tetapi...aku...aku mau melakukan satu-dua hal yang membuat Shoto bahagia. Aku...aku..."

 **TEP.**

Enji mengusap lembut rambut Izuku. Lelaki itu, meski dengan raut muka tidak ramah, ia nampak seperti ayah yang penuh kasih. Ada sebersit ketulusan ketika ia mengusap rambut Izuku. Afeksi yang terlalu kecil jika ditimbang dengan seberapa besar dengki yang berserabut di hati suaminya.

"...jangan bilang pada Shoto." Enji membuang muka. "Bocah itu pasti ngamuk nanti."

* * *

a/n: pisau santoku itu pisau dapur ( _chef knife)_ yang ujungnya agak melengkung datar (sheepsfoot), nggak kayak _chef knife_ normal yang ujungnya lancip (pointed). Bisa cek di google kalau nggak kebayang. Kebanyakan dipakai di _professional kitchen_ masakan Jepang, tapi banyak juga orang non _japanese kitchen_ yang pakai karena panjangnya yang agak nanggung (umumnya 6 sama 7 inchi, sedangkan _chef knife_ biasa panjangnya bisa 8 inchi) cocok buat orang-orang yang tangannya kecil, jadi terlalu ngebebanin pergelangan tangan; tapi banyak orang yang kurang suka juga karena katanya kurang panjang. Btw author juga super suka sama santoku knife ini, ngenah pisan dipakenya. Punya 2 dari beberapa koleksi pisau pribadi /curhatangapenting.

* * *

 **Chapter sembilan update.**

 **Nggak mau banyak bacot di sini. Author cuma sedang berusaha ngebut, memoles cerita ini agar endingnya tetap bahagia sesuai keinginan saya. Tugas akhir di depan mata, jadi Author harus berjuang. Ga bisa dibilang baka hiatus nantinya, tapi setelah fic rekonsiliasi ini selesai author mungkin nggak akan posting/update cerita dalam waktu yang cepat. terlalu banyak proyek kuliah yang menghantui...**

 **sekian saja bacotan saya. See you on the next chapter ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

Putih.

Lalu bayangan pudar, yang lama kelamaan berbentuk suster laki-laki yang menggantikan kantong darah. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mencatat sesuatu di papan jalan yang dibawanya. Si suster lelaki itu kemudian melepas selang-selang yang menyumpal mulut Shoto, membalurkan sesuatu yang dingin lengket ke daerah bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan kemudian berbalik, berbicara kepada seorang wanita.

"...ku..."

Lirih parau yang nyaris tak terdengar itu membuat si wanita dan suster lelaki menoleh.

"Sudah sadar?! Kau sudah sadar, Shoto?!"

Suara itu. Suara perempuan yang di kenalnya. Tangan hangat menggenggam pergelangan Shoto, namun hatinya mendecih kecewa. Hawa itu juga begitu ia kenal. Namun, suara dan hawa tubuh itu bukan milik perempuan yang ia rindukan.

"Shoto? Kau dengar aku?"

"...zu...k..u..."

"Apa?" tangan itu mengusap kepalanya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Shoto mengerenyit. Setiap tarikan nafas terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seakan seluruh reseptor sakitnya menjerit, memberitahukan ada kerusakan serius dalam tubuh. Shoto mengerjapkan netra dwiwarnanya perlahan, dan pandangannya lambat laun menjadi lebih jernih.

Si suster lelaki itu sudah pergi. Hanya ada wajah seorang perempuan yang semakin dekat, dan bibirnya menempel pada ujung hidung Shoto berupa seulas kecupan lembut. Sosok itu berambut panjang, dengan mata hitam sipit dan surai legam yang lurus.

Yaomomo rupanya.

"Shoto? Kau dengar aku?" ucapnya. Ada raut sedit terpatri di wajahnya.

"I..." Shoto mengerenyit, berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga untuk bicara. "...zu..k..u?"

"Izuku?" Yaomomo mengulang. "Kau mencari Izuku? Istrimu?"

Kepala bersurai nyentrik itu mengangguk lemah.

Yaomomo menggenggam tangan Shoto. Wajahnya yang nampak berekspresi kelam mendekat, membuat bibir keduanya menyatu. Shoto cukup sadar untuk menjelaskan bahwa Yaomomo menciumnya. Alasan dibaliknya yang tidak bisa ia terka. Meski sama-sama bibir wanita, rasanya tidak sama seperti mencium Izuku. Tidak ada perasaan gugup dan senang, sekaligus adiktif yang basah memompa. Ciuman Yaomomo terkecap hampa, tak bermakna sama sekali bagi Shoto. Wanita itu mengusap rambut Shoto dengan penuh kasih, dan tersenyum.

"Izuku tidak ada di sini." Katanya.

Shoto tidak membalas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk terlelap lagi.

Siapa tahu, setelah ini wajah Izuku yang ia lihat sebagai pemandangan bangun tidurnya.

Seperti biasanya pada setiap pagi.

* * *

 **ZRUUUNG...**

 **ZRUUUNG...**

Lembaran kertas bertinta basah melayang dan jatuh dengan teratur di sanggahan plastik. Izuku memandangi kertas-kertas naskah yang ia cetak dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Meski sudah memasuki hari ketiga, Shoto belum kunjung bangun. Atas insiden Katsuki yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Izuku, wanita berambut hijau tua panjang berombak itu memohon-mohon kepada sang ayah mertua agar ia bisa tidur di kediaman utama keluarga Todoroki. Enji menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Setelah kunjungan singkat menemui ibu mertuanya, Izuku dipinjamkan bekas kamar Shoto untuk menginap. Dirundung rasa penasaran, Izuku membongkar dan melihat-lihat barang-barang pribadi Shoto yang masih ada di sana.

Hal pertama yang ada dilihat Izuku adalah: piala, piagam, medali. Banyak sekali bentuk penghargaan yang dipajang di kamar itu. Medali perak olimpiade matematika nasional Jepang tingkat SMA, juara bertahan _snowboarding_ selama dua musim berturut-turut, piagam penghargaan _most influencing student_ di universitasnya pada masa ia kuliah, dan lain-lain. Shoto membingkai jaket _jersey_ almamater universitasnya. Foto wisudanya bersama ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Senyumnya tipis, namun begitu manis. Senyum yang tercipta ketika Izuku membuatkannya _soba_ dingin untuk menu makan malam, menyanggupi ajakannya tanding _marathon_ atau ketika sang suami memberikan ciuman selamat jalan.

Senyuman Shoto itu langka dan benar-benar berharga.

Melihat seperti apa Shoto melalui masa remajanya, Izuku merasa bahwa mungkin saja Tuhan membuat kesalahan—yakni menciptakan sosok Shoto nyaris tanpa cacat. Wajahnya tampan, otaknya cerdas, tubuhnya atletis, lahir dari keluarga kaya dan multitalenta. Ah, tentu saja. Tuhan tidak pernah berbuat salah. Bagaimana bisa Izuku melupakan bekas luka bakar itu? Tentu saja, itu wajar. Terlalu banyak kelebihan yang membuat semua orang melupakan bekas luka bakar di mata kiri Shoto, dan prosesi terciptanya bekas luka tersebut.

Izuku menelaah kembali isi ruangan ini. Sebuah _violin_ yang terpasang rapi di dalam petinya, bersandar stabil di sebelah lemari piala. Di dalam peti _violin_ itu, ada secarik kertas berisi lirik lagu Eir Aoi. _Lapis Lazuli, Tsubasa_ dan beberapa lagunya yang lain. Tertulis not-not huruf yang berkali-kali dicorat-coret. B#, A, Dm, dan modulasi-modulasinya. Nampaknya, Shoto berusaha meng- _cover_ lagu tersebut dan membuat versi _violin_ -nya. Izuku tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya yang muram dan pendiam itu ternyata penah serius menekuni bidang seni musik.

Semakin menjelajahi barang-barang pribadi Shoto, semakin membuat Izuku sadar bahwa ia tidak mengenal Shoto barang setitikpun. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang terkuak, mulai dari pengalaman hidup, barang-barang penuh kenangan sampai hobi rahasia. Ketika membongkar rak buku untuk mencari koleksi literatur Shoto, Izuku menemukan empat buah buku yang begitu ia kenal.

 _Tiang gantungan,_ editan Aizawa Shota.

 _Valefor si Tukang Jam: Tabir Dosa Scarlett Willow._ Diterbitkan pertama kali oleh FlashMight Publisher, sebagai hadiah juara I lomba menulis amatir yang diadakan oleh penerbit tersebut.

 _Klaustrophobia_ , editan Monoma Neito.

 _Antartica dan Artic,_ editan Hatsume Mei.

 _Antartica dan Artic,_ cetakan kedua. Editan Hatsume Mei dengan tambahan grafis.

Semua itu adalah buku karangan Midoriya Izuku.

Shoto memiliki semua buku yang ia tulis. Bahkan, _cover_ -nya disampul plastik bening. Izuku mengambil buku berjudul _Valefor si Tukang Jam_ dan menyadari ada kertas-kertas yang jatuh dari dalam buku. Bukan halaman buku itu, melainkan surat berbubuh tulisan tangan Shoto yang khas: besar, lurus, tegas dan jaraknya renggang-rengang antar kalimat.

" _**Tua bangka bajingan itu bilang bahwa ia akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita. Meski bodoh dan nyaris tidak mungkin, kalau boleh berharap aku ingin dijodohkan dengan penulis buku ini. Aku tidak kenal dia, tetapi kuakui di foto buku ini dia cantik sekali. Dibandingkan jadi penulis, dia pasti lebih laku kalau jadi artis porno. Tapi, kuakui isi kepala dan kepandaian menulisnya benar-benar**_ **beyond common sense** _ **."**_

Izuku bersemu. Ia membalik buku tersebut hingga halaman terakhir, dan satu halaman berwarna yang memuat wajah, nama lengkap, alamat _email_ resmi dan karir singkat menulis serta penilaian gaya menulis dari editor-editor FlashMight Publisher.

Apa Shoto sudah menjadi penggemar bukunya sebelum mereka bertemu?

Kenapa Shoto tidak pernah bilang?

Satu hal yang lucu, bahwa isi surat itu kini menjadi kenyataan. Todoroki Shoto dijodohkan dengan Midoriya Izuku. Keduanya menikah, dan hidup sebagai pasangan muda dengan rentang usia 7 tahun, yang kini pernikahan mereka telah berjalan tepat 2 bulan.

Bisakah kita anggap bahwa hal itu kebetulan?

Entahlah.

 **JREKKK!**

Lamunan Izuku buyar ketika mesin cetak tidak lagi mencetak naskahnya. _Printer_ -nya berderas keras, seakan mengingatkan Izuku kalau ia kehabisan kertas. Izuku kembali mengisi kertas, dan merapikan halaman yang telah ia cetak.

 **KRIET.**

 **DUK. DUK. DUK.**

Adrenalin bergeletar di tubuh Izuku. Ia beringsut, berlari ke dapur mencari senjata pelindung diri ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki tanpa permisi. Langkah itu semakin mendekat, dan bayangannya mulai tampak di ujung pintu masuk dapur.

"Sepi banget sih, ini rumah. Kaya goa han—HUWA IZUKU ITU PISAU! ITU PISAU BENERAN!"

Izuku terperanjat. "Monoma-san?"

"Iya, ini aku..." Monoma memucat ketika ujung pisau _santoku_ itu mengacung beberapa inchi dari batang tenggorokannya. "Itu pisau betulan, DAN DEMI TUHAN TOLONG JAUHKAN BENDA ITU DARIKU!"

Dengan canggung, Izuku mengembalikan pisaunya ke tempat asal. "Lagian, masuk tanpa permisi. Kupikir maling."

"Pintu rumahmu terbuka. Tadi aku sudah ucap salam tapi tidak ada yang balas. Kupikir kau sedang di belakang."

Pundak Izuku melorot. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah, dan memungut naskah yang sempat ia geletakkan begitu saja di kursi kerja Shoto. Paranoia ini membuatnya lelah. Ia malu berkata pada siapapun soal kedatangan Katsuki kemari dan ajakannya berselingkuh. Selain karena Izuku tidak ingin membahasnya, ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang percaya. Itu semua terlalu tidak mungkin.

Tapi ini Bakugo Katsuki yang ia bicarakan. Izuku-lah yang paling tahu bahwa lelaki itu jagonya membuat segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

"Kemana suamimu?" Monoma menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Kerja?"

Sudahlah, keluh Izuku dalam hati. _Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan_.

"Nggak." Izuku menggeleng. "Dia di opname."

"Sakit apa?" Monoma mengerutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Semacam penggumpalan darah di paru-parunya." Jelas Izuku. "Kondisinya sudah stabil, tapi dia belum sadar."

"Operasi besar?" tanya Monoma lagi.

Izuku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, setelah dari bagian kreatif visual grafis, aku akan antar kau ke rumah sakit." Monoma merenggangkan pundaknya. "Buat jenguk balok es kesayanganmu itu."

"Pernah ada yang bilang ke istrimu tidak kalau kau mulutmu itu benar-benar berbisa?" ketus Izuku.

Monoma tertawa sinis. "Makasih, lho."

"Aku tidak memuji."

"Izuku-chan, sayangnya golongan darahku S— _satyr, sinister, and sarcasm_." Monoma menyibak poninya dengan lagak selangit. "Bahkan ibu mertuaku sampai bilang, kalau saja aku tidak mencintai istri dan anakku, dia pasti sudah membunuhku bahkan sebelum aku menghamili putrinya."

"Ibu mertuamu salah. Harusnya dia membunuhmu sebelum kau menikahi putrinya, Monoma-san."

"Duh, bukan apa-apa, kok. Ohohohohohoho~"

Izuku memicing, menahan perasaan ingin mencekik seorang Monoma Neito karena dirundung rasa jijik berlebih. Ia memilih membereskan naskah yang ia cetak, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam map kertas. Kemudian, Izuku berganti pakaian dan bersiap pergi ke kantor FlashMight Publisher bersama Monoma.

"Hey, aku belum makan siang..." protes Monoma.

"Kenapa nggak makan masakan istrimu saja, sih?" Izuku menggerutu sambil mengenakkan sepatu di teras depan.

"Masakan istriku nggak enak." Monoma merengek. "Aku nggak suka _kimchi_."

"Kan masakan Korea nggak Cuma _kimchi_. Ada yang _bulgogi,_ tuh daging! Aku sih su—"

Karena Izuku tiba-tiba terdiam, Monoma berjalan ke teras depan menghampiri Izuku. Wanita mungil itu terperanjat, nampak luar biasa ketakutan ketika melihat sosok lelaki kokoh berambut _ash blonde_ jabrik berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia menatap Monoma dengan alis menukik sebelah, lalu balas menatap Izuku tanpa arti. Pakaiannya terlihat semi formal, seakan ia telah membuat janji untuk mengajak Izuku pergi kencan.

"Heh." Lelaki itu mendecih. "Jadi ini si bedebah busuk yang kau nikahi?"

"Hah?" Monoma mengerenyit bingung. "Ah, kau kan—"

"Diam! Aku tidak bicara padamu, bajingan!" hardik Bakugo Katsuki, identitas lengkap sang sosok yang datang tak diundang tersebut. "Aku mau membawa kembali Deku-ku yang kau rebut."

"Oy, oy..." Monoma terkekeh parau. "Masa bodoh dengan kau dan Izuku, ya. Tapi nggak usah tiba-tiba bilang bajingan pada orang yang baru kau temui, dong."

"HEEEHH?!" Bakugo mendengking muak. "Mau kupukul mukamu, hah?!"

"MONOMA-SAN!"

Kedua lelaki itu sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar Izuku berseru. Izuku berdiri, mendorong dada Katsuki hingga mundur selangkah dan menjambak lengan Monoma.

"Ayo pergi." Katanya.

"Hee? Uhm."

" _Chotto!"_ Katsuki menepis lengan Izuku dan menjambak pundaknya. "Siapa namanya tadi? Monoma? Tapi...tapi papan rumah ini tulisannya Todoroki! Apa jangan-jangan kau selingkuh lagi dari suamimu, Deku?"

" _Urusai."_ Desis Izuku. "Aku mau pergi."

"Oy, aku tahu kalau kau ini mantannya Izuku. Tapi kurasa kau salah di dua hal." Monoma menepuk lengan Katsuki dan menyingkirkannya dari pundak Izuku. "Satu, aku bukan suaminya atau selingkuhannya. Dua, dia bukan pacarmu lagi."

Katsuki melayangkan satu tinju dengan murka, namun Monoma dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ia melirik Izuku yang nampak begitu buruk; marah, sedih, kecewa, dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan. Monoma kembali menangkis pukulan Katsuki, lalu mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Oy, _princess_. Aku yakin kau belum putus darinya saat _married_ , ya?" Monoma menerka.

"Hah?" Katsuki terdiam seketika. "Deku?!"

Izuku menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Ah, iya..." Monoma mengangguk dengan senyum culas. "Jadi, pacarmu yang cantik ini di—"

"Monoma-san..." potong Izuku. "Bi...biar aku saja."

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

Awal musim panas, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu keluarga Midoriya mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa.

Midoriya Hisashi, lelaki yang keberadaannya sukar sekali diketahui akhirnya pulang. Izuku dan mamanya tentu saja senang. Mereka memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Papa Izuku, lalu makan sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Papa Izuku bekerja sebagai IT Manager di sebuah perusahaan multinasional berbasis _online_ yang masih berada di bawah kepemimpinan Todoroki Group, yang kantornya berada di Kyoto. Bekerja di bawah sang konglomerat Todoroki Enji, dinilai Midoriya Hisashi adalah sebuah tekanan batin. Lelaki itu sangat terobsesi dengan hasil yang besar, sehingga ia menggencar semua divisi untuk mencapai target yang dirasa tidak masuk akal.

"Bahkan, kemarin apartemenku sampai didatangi polisi." Ungkap Papa Izuku sambil makan _karaage_ buatan putrinya. "Fuwhaah, _karaage_ buatan Izuku-chan memang paling enak! Eh, bukan berarti buatan Mama nggak enak lho, ya."

" _Daijobu_." Mama Izuku tertawa. "Kalau sual masak, Izuku tidak terkalahkan."

"Masak itu keahlian dasar seorang perempuan. Kalau masakanmu seenak ini, Izuku pasti bisa jadi istri idaman!"

Mama Izuku melotot. "Papa!"

"Apa? Bukannya dia dan Katsuki bakal meni—"

Izuku meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia merengut, berusaha menahan luapan tangis dengan menggosok matanya. Papa tercengang, menganga tak paham sambil gantian menatap putri dan istrinya. Kedua orangtua Izuku sudah mengenal Bakugo Katsuki, salah satu anak tetangga mereka sebagai teman kecil Izuku. Mereka memang mengaku berpacaran saat SMA, dan orangtua keduanya optimis bahwa hubungan mereka akan langgeng sampai pelaminan.

"Izuku...hei, ada apa, sayangku?" Papa Izuku mendekat, menghapus sebulir airmata yang meleleh, menggantung di dagu Izuku. "Apa kau dan Katsuki bertengkar?"

"Hik...Papa..." Izuku merintih, berderai airmata. "Kacchan tidak memberiku kabar lagi. Dia bahkan menelpon orangtuanya setiap hari! Tapi dia tidak mengabariku! Aku tahu kapan dia pulang ke Jepang dari teman-temanku. Tapi...tapi...huk...dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!"

Papa Izuku memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Namun, Mama Izuku tidak memberikan tanggapan.

"Se...sebelum dia pergi ke _cruise_ , hik...hik...dia bilang aku harus menunggunya sukses. Ta..tapi...hik...ini sudah hampir 7 tahun, Pa! Kalau dia bosan, dia kan bisa bilang putus padaku, Pa!" Izuku mengadu sambil tersedu-sedu.

" _Nan de?"_ Papa Izuku mengambil sehelai tisu dan membasuh wajah putrinya. "Apa kau sudah mencoba memberinya kabar duluan?"

"..." Izuku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada balasan. Bahkan ibunya Kacchan sampai minta maaf. Waktu ditanya ayahnya, Kacchan menjawab dia lupa..."

Papa Izuku menghela nafas. "Lupa itu manusiawi."

"Aku dan Kacchan sudah pacaran selama 13 tahun! Apakah melupakan kekasih yang sudah dipacari selama itu manusiawi?" Izuku terisak. "Awalnya, dia memarahiku karena menelpon setiap hari. Huk...dia bilang aku harus bersabar. Harus menunggu. Tapi...tapi..."

Izuku terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa sudah begitu bodoh, memberikan segala yang ia punya pada lelaki yang bahkan dengan mudah melupakannya karena terlalu larut dalam dirinya sendiri. Izuku mencintai Katsuki dulu, kini dan sampai nanti. Izuku percaya bahwa lelaki yang ia idamkan menjadi pasangan hidup semenjak kecil itu akan benar-benar menjadikannya pelabuhan terakhir. Maka, Izuku menunggu dengan sabar. Semua orang menghujat Izuku, menceramahi wanita berambut berombak itu bahwa mencintai Katsuki yang simpang siur keberadaannya itu bagaikan menggenggam segumpal asap, berharap hangat dari sumber apinya. Izuku mengenal baik Katsuki semenjak sekolah dasar, sehingga ia percaya bahwa Katsuki akan kembali dan membuktikan janjinya.

Maka, Izuku menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya, Midoriya Izuku lelah percaya.

Ia berhenti berharap.

"Izuku..." ucap Papa Izuku penuh kasih. "Habiskan makan malammu. Papa mau bicara nanti, di kamarmu setelah kita makan, ya."

Meski tidak ingin, Izuku berusaha menghabiskan malam malamnya. Hisashi pergi mandi, lalu Izuku membantu ibunya mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah. Lepas itu, Izuku pergi ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Papanya mohon izin untuk masuk, dan lelaki yang wajahnya nyaris serupa dengan Izuku tersebut menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

"Izuku, mau dengar cerita Papa, tidak?" tanyanya.

Izuku berbalik, duduk menghadap ayahnya dan mengangguk. "Mau."

"Ini rahasia, ya." Hisashi menyilangkan telunjuk di bibir. "Oke?"

Izuku mengangguk.

"Jadi begini..." Hisashi memulai dongengnya. "Boss Papa, yaitu Todoroki-san, menggelapkan dana 800 juta Yen dari perusahaan tempat Papa kerja, Technocrat, untuk disetorkan ke klan Matsumoto-gumi, salah satu klan _gokudo_ terkuat Jepang yang basisnya di Shanghai."

"Aku pernah dengar Matsumoto-gumi." Balas Izuku. "Waktu di hotel, aku melayani Matsumoto Suoh. Laki-laki seumurku. Kata _head waiter_ , dia orang super penting."

Papa Izuku mengangguk. "Itu anaknya. Boss Matsumoto-gumi, yang berarti boss dari klan ini, adalah Matsumoto Kenshoo. Todoroki-san membayar upeti pada Matsumoto Kenshoo atas kemenangan _tender_ perusahaan yang tembus ke wilayah Tiongkok. Naasnya, uang tersebut membuat Technocrat nyaris kolaps karena kehilangan tulang punggung finansial."

"Lalu?"

Midoriya Hisashi menyeringai. "Aku meretas salah satu bank besar di Jepang agar uang 800 juta itu bisa kembali pelan-pelan menyuplai Technocrat."

" _Sonna..."_ sepasang Zamrud itu membulat tak percaya. "Papa kriminal!"

"Papa tidak mau dipecat." Papa Izuku menghela nafas. "Dan lagi, untungnya Matsumoto-gumi menyediakan pengacara yang membuat Papa lepas dari tuduhan. Jangan tanya caranya bagaimana."

"Lalu?"

"Todoroki-san memberikan Papa uang. Tapi, Papa tidak mengambilnya. Sisanya diputar ke perusahaan lagi." Tutur Papa Izuku. "Lalu, saat sedang ke ruangan Papa, Todoroki-san melihat foto Mama dan fotomu. Dia bertanya, _apakah putrimu sudah menikah."_

Papa Izuku menghela nafas. Ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu saat kubilang belum, dengan gamblang Todoroki-san bilang bahwa putra bungsunya juga sudah dewasa tapi masih lajang."

"Papa mau main jodoh-jodohan?!" suara Izuku meninggi. "Jaman kapan ini, hoy?!"

"Dengar dulu!" Papa Izuku berseru. "Papa pernah lihat putra bungsunya Todoroki-san. Masih muda sekali, 25 tahun kalau tidak salah. Meskipun kaku dan pendiam, dia sebenarnya anak yang sangat baik."

Izuku terdiam. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lalu, setelah mendengar ceritamu..." Papa Izuku mendekat, mencium kening putri tunggalnya. "Papa rasa, Papa bertanggung jawab mencarikanmu seorang pangeran."

"Nggak mau." Izuku membuang muka. "Aku nggak mau nikah dengan orang asing. Bagaimana kalau dia macam-macam?"

"Kalau gitu, buatlah perjanjian pra-nikah." Balas Hisashi. "Dengan begitu, kalau dia melanggar perjanjian, kau bisa menututnya di pengadilan. Dan lagi, dia anak seorang konglomerat terkenal. Tidak mungkin bisa hilang tanpa bekas."

Hening.

"Izuku..." Hisashi menghela nafas. "Kau ini wanita paling tulus yang pernah Papa temui. Bahkan, Mamamu mungkin bisa lebih tempramental."

Izuku tidak membalas.

"Asal kau bisa menerima anak itu dengan tulus sebagai suamimu..." Papa Izuku menaruh tangannya di kening Izuku, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kalian pasti bisa saling mencintai. Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya."

Izuku memilih menyimpan semuanya dalam benak. Papanya tidak lagi berkata. Lelaki paruh baya itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Izuku dan memberikannya pelukan hangat. Pelukan Papa selalu membuat Izuku tenang. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki, Papa Izuku adalah orang yang realistis, cenderung pesimis. Maka, ketika ia menjanjikan sesuatu, maka hal itu pasti terkabul. Tentu saja, karena apa yang dijanjikannya adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal.

Meski ia dikecewakan oleh Katsuki, Izuku tidak pernah sekalipun kecewa ketika menggantungkan harapan pada papanya.

Maka, wanita berambut panjang berombak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Coba saja."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 update.**

 **Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju ending. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyajikan ending yang terbaik baik readers sekalian.**

 **Sekian bacotan saya. See you on the next chapter, ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Katsuki duduk dengan tenang, mendengarkan kata demi kata setiap bait yang diceritakan Izuku. Tentang bagaimana sang kekasih, istri masa depannya berubah menjadi istri orang lain bermarga Todoroki. Tentang bagaimana Izuku berhenti mencintai Katsuki. Tentang bagaimana Izuku berusaha menjadi perempuan realistis, yang memutuskan menikahi lelaki yang sekarang tidak di sisinya karena sedang di opname.

Ia mengenal Izuku sebaik mengenal dirinya sendiri. Katsuki mengenalnya ketika masih menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Midoriya—perempuan culun _otaku_ yang selalu membaca buku tebal, payah dalam kemampuan fisik dan tidak pandai menyisir rambut. Perempuan pemalu yang tak pernah menyadari bahwa paras ayunya lebih dari sekedar cantik. Perempuan pemberani yang mendapat predikat _cumlaude_ dari Akademi Pariwisata Fukurodani karena karya tugas akhirnya yang kontroversial— _Memperkenalkan_ edible insect _sebagai bahan pangan komersial_. Perempuan rasional dan penuh harga diri yang menggantungkan cita-citanya menjadi _professional chef_ dan memilih menjadi seorang novelis karena tidak ingin lagi mengalami kasus pelecehan yang terjadi di dunia industri.

Izuku yang ia kenal dulu begitu tergila-gila dengan identitas Bakugo Katsuki. Hal itu yang dulu membuat Katsuki yakin bahwa Deku-nya tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati meski jarak yang memisahkan mereka sejauh planet Neptunus. Katsuki menghilangkan dirinya demi mengetes, seberapa setia Izuku kepadanya, seberapa tahan perempuan itu menunggu lelaki yang ia cintai selesai mengejar mimpi. Ia memantau dari teman-teman dekatnya yang juga teman Izuku semasa kuliah, seperti Kaminari dan Kirishima. Kesetiaan Izuku memang luar biasa. Dan hal ini membuat Katsuki menjadi besar kepala. Hingga ia tak tahu, di detik-detik kepulangannya untuk meminang Izuku, segalanya menghantam balik bagaikan bumerang.

Katsuki meremas dadanya. Jantungnya berdentum tak karuan. Raut wajah Izuku nampak kosong, hampa tak berjiwa. Zamrud cemerlang itu kini meredup, mengerjap lelah dan memilih untuk merelakan semuanya. Katsuki sudah jutaan kali mengatakan bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Izuku. Setiap kali ajakan menikah meluncur di tengah perbincangan mereka, Izuku hanya diam dan menggeleng lemah. Awalnya Katsuki pantang menyerah. Kemudian, ia sadar bahwa semakin ia mendesak Izuku, perempuan itu semakin sedikit bersuara.

Hingga akhirnya, ia bungkam.

Sebagai pihak ketiga yang kebetulan ada di sana, Monoma bahkan sudah membisu sejak awal.

"Deku..."

"Kacchan..." gumam Izuku. "Aku sudah melepaskan mimpiku. Melepaskan kekasihku." Lalu suara _mezzo_ itu bergetar menahan sedu. "Jangan buat aku melepaskan suamiku juga..."

"..."

Katsuki mengiba. Ia mendekat, ingin menghapus jejak airmata yang mulai tercipta. Namun, tangan kecil Izuku menepisnya dengan kasar. Perempuan itu menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti anak kecil yang lututnya berdarah karena jatuh tersandung. Bunyi tangisnya memilukan. Suaranya parau tercabik-cabik. Katsuki tidak pernah mendengar Izuku menangis seperti itu. Suasana biru membuat mata Katsuki terasa perih. Pandangannya memudar. Ketika ia mengedip, setitik airmata turun membasahi pipinya.

Ia mencintai Izuku sepenuh hati. Dengan jiwa dan raganya. Dengan sadar dan lelapnya.

Ia ingin Izuku bahagia, hidup mapan, tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Makanya, Katsuki berangkat bekerja di _cruise_. Membanting tulang memeras peluh demi membengkakkan pundi-pundi tabungan.

Semua yang ia lakukan selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini semuanya demi Izuku. Untuk Izuku.

Apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini!

Lalu, kemudian Katsuki terhenyak.

Izuku menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu hingga ia hilang harapan. Habis kesabaran. Lelah berharap. Satu dekade itu tidak sebentar, dan manusia tidak bisa hidup selamanya. Meski Katsuki merasa usia bukan masalah, lain halnya dengan Izuku. Rasa cinta Izuku yang diterimanya membuat Katsuki pongah, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia adalah pangeran berkuda putih Deku-nya. Katsuki menelaah kembali, apakah yang akan dia katakan jika putrinya nanti, ada di posisi seperti Izuku: menunggu lelaki terkasih yang tak pernah kunjung datang.

 _Nikahi saja lelaki lain! Persetan dengan cinta! Kalau cuma kau saja yang berjuang, berarti dia tidak cinta!_

Tunggu...

Tentu saja, hal itu pasti terlintas di kepala Papa Izuku!

"Kacchan...hik..." Izuku tersedu. "A...aku masih mencintaimu...Kacchan masih ada di sini..."

Katsuki mengerenyit pedih ketika Izuku menepuk dadanya.

"Ta..tapi aku sudah lelah...hik...Kacchan menghilang seperti sudah mati...hik...Shoto...meskipun dia bocah keras kepala...dan dingin sekali...hik...Shoto...Shoto selalu berusaha untukku. Dia suka mendengarkan aku cerita...Shoto...Shoto bilang asal kita bersama, segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah...hik..."

 _Shoto_.

Izuku menarik nafas, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Monoma melemparkannya sekotak tisu dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Katsuki mengusap wajahnya, berupaya menenangkan dirinya yang berantakan. Wanita itu masih Izuku yang ia cintai. Masih Izuku di masa kanak-kanaknya, masa remajanya dan masa bertumbuhnya. Katsuki pula masih dicintai Izuku dulu, kini dan sampai nanti.

Hanya saja, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Itu saja.

"De..." Katsuki menggigit bibir. "Izuku..."

Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu menoleh.

"Apa..." Katsuki mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bersuara. "Apa kau...me...mencintai suamimu yang sekarang?"

Izuku terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Izuku masih diam.

"Aku bisa melakukan segalanya untukmu." Lirih Katsuki. "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan pria itu—apapun alasanmu, tidak masalah. Aku mau jadi yang kedua. Selingkuh saja!"

Izuku menggeleng. "Kacchan, sudahlah."

"Lelaki itu orang asing!" suara Katsuki membuncah menjadi isak pedih. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Jiwa ragamu, dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, seubun-ubun dan tulang belakangmu! Kenapa kau masih tidak mau memilihku?!"

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada dua orang bersamaan..." Gumam Izuku. "Pilihlah orang yang kedua. Karena kalau kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang kedua."

"Aku nggak butuh _qoutes_ patah hatimu, _kuso_ Deku! Aku butuh kau bilang 'iya' untukku."

Izuku menghela nafas. "Kacchan, sudahlah."

Lalu kembali, sepi menghampiri. Seakan tiada jemu membiarkan bunyi mendominasi. Rubi gelap yang biasa menatap nyalang dan penuh arogansi itu perlahan berubah gelap, dinaungi perasaan yang terlalu kelam untuk dijabarkan. Izuku tak lagi menaruh iba. Ia mengerti, seberapa merana Katsuki sekarang. Tetapi, nestapa baik untuk mereka berdua. Untuk saling menyembuhkan, kemudian melupakan. Izuku harus bersyukur, bahwa Todoroki Shoto sudah mau mencintai perempuan yang hatinya tak barang setengah ia persembahkan pada suami sahnya—sementara sisanya masih ada lelaki lain yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada dua orang bersamaan..." Katsuki menerawang. "Pilihlah orang yang kedua. Karena kalau kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang kedua."

Izuku menatap Katsuki, dalam dan penuh makna. Lelaki itu beranjak, dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Izuku. Rubi pekat bertumbuk dengan zamrud. Tangan Izuku membelai lembut rambut dan kepala Katsuki. Meski keduanya tidak berakhir bahagia sebagai pasangan sehidup semati, Katsuki tetaplah cinta pertamanya. Katsuki akan tetap ada di sudut hati Izuku sebagai lelaki yang istimewa. Sang pengarung samudra mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas meniup wajah sang pujaan hati. Keduanya bertautan bibir dengan perasaan mengharu. Sentuhannya lembut dan penuh cinta, bukan ciuman kasar berdesir nafsu yang biasa dilakukan Katsuki. Izuku mengerjapkan matanya, mengingat betapa ia merindukan ciuman mesra kekasihnya selama satu dekade tanpa makna. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Katsuki, menyentuh sekaligus berusaha benar-benar merelakan bagaimana tekstur kulitnya, harum tubuhnya yang samar dan _earthy_ , tentang masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka lewati hingga akhirnya romansa indah itu menjadi bisa yang meracuni bahtera rumah tangga Izuku di masa kini.

"Ehm! Yang kau cium itu istri orang, lho~"

Izuku terkesiap, buru-buru mendorong Katsuki yang mendelik kesal pada Monoma Neito dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Lelaki itu menggedikkan bahu dan memilih pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Katsuki melekatkan keningnya pada kening Izuku, berusaha melepas simpul-simpul emosi yang pernah mengikat jiwa keduanya dalam jalinan cinta. Segalanya kini elegi yang ia simpan dalam hati. Tak perlu diratapi, hanya dirayakan kembali dalam memoir rindu yang gegap gempita sebagai kejadian terindah sepanjang usia.

"Kalau aku punya anak nanti..." bisik Izuku. "Kau mau tidak menganggapnya sebagai keponakanmu?"

Netra merah itu berkilauan. Katsuki menggigit bibirnya agar tidak lagi menangis. "Tentu, Deku _teme_. Tentu saja!"

* * *

 **SRUK SRUK SRUK SRUK SRUK**

"Todoroki-san. Sudah dibilang kalau Anda tidak boleh menggaruk infus Anda, kan? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, lho."

Seorang suster membetulkan letak posisi jarum yang harusnya menancap ke lengan Shoto. Kantong darahnya sudah tidak lagi dipasang sejak kemarin siang. Jarum infus dan jarum kantong darahnya tipis dan kecil sekali, dokter bilang jaringan pembuluh darah Shoto sangat halus sehingga jarumnya pun khusus. Entah kenapa, daerah disekitar jarum infus itu selalu terasa gatal. Shoto seringkali menggaruk daerah itu sampai tidak sengaja, jarumnya patah tercabut.

Suster yang kali ini mengobati lengannya adalah perempuan muda temperamental, yang menggantikan suster laki-laki yang kemarin. Suster itu sudah dua kali mengobati lengan Shoto, dan nampaknya ia kesal karena bolak balik mengobati luka yang sama.

 **KRIEEET**

"Ah, rambutnya lucu~"

Manik dua warna itu terbelalak. Sosok mungil dengan rambut hijau gelap panjang bergelombang itu memasuki ruang inapnya dengan santai ditemani seorang lelaki yang ia kenal dengan sarkasme tingkat tingginya. Entitas bernetra zamrud itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Shoto dan menunggu si suster menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Gegap gempita memenuhi rongga dada Shoto. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, begitu ingin berucap rindu dan menghambur, setelah sekian lama tak melihat wajah ayu sang istri. Namun apa daya, seluruh noktah tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasa sakit pasca operasi mulai menjalar setelah Shoto sadar.

"I...zu..k..u..." Shoto mengerjap, menyadari bahwa suaranya nyaris tidak keluar.

Izuku melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Shoto dan menghadiahkan pelukan selembut beledu.

" _Otsukare,_ Sho-chan." Bisiknya dengan tubuh menggigil menahan tangis.

Shoto menyandarkan kepalanya ke puncak kepala Izuku dan membelai punggungnya. Ia mengangguk pada Monoma yang tengah menggeret bangku dan duduk di sebelah ranjang. Izuku mencium ujung hidung Shoto dan merapikan helai-helai rambut Shoto yang mencuat-cuat berantakan, yang jika dipadukan dengan kedua pipinya yang sekal malah membuat Todoroki Shoto terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar..." Izuku terisak pelan. "Sejak kemarin aku menjengukmu, kau belum kunjung sadar..."

"I...zuku..." Shoto mengedip cukup lama. "Ke...mana...saja?"

"Ah?" Izuku tersenyum. "Ada Yaomomo dan _otou-san_ dan anak buahnya yang bergantian menjagamu. Mereka menyuruhku istirahat. Aku kesini lagi setelah dari percetakan. Makanya Monoma-san ikut."

"Yo." Monoma membalas. "Aku bawa oleh-oleh, tuh. Biar kau betah di rumah sakit, terus istrimu bisa kupacarin dulu."

Shoto tidak membalas, namun raut mukanya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia merajuk mendengar ucapan Monoma. Izuku tertawa, ia merebahkan dirinya dalam posisi setengah tidur di ranjang rawat, dan Shoto langsung bergelung manja dalam pelukan istrinya.

Badan Izuku wangi vanilla...

"Sudah makan?" tanya Izuku.

Shoto mengangguk.

"Nee, dokter bilang kalau infusnya sudah bisa dilepas besok pagi. Besok lusa, Shoto sudah boleh pulang. Tapi harus istirahat total selama seminggu, baru boleh masuk kerja lagi. Aku dapat telepon dari _otou-san._ Katanya sampai Shoto sembuh total, kita disuruh tinggal di rumah ayahmu."

"Nggak mau." Shoto menelusupkan wajahnya di dekapan Izuku.

"Eh? Tapi aku udah terlanjur bilang _iya_." Izuku tertawa. "Nggak harus seminggu. Sekitar dua hari saja, sisanya kita bisa pulang ke rumah."

Shoto mengangguk. Monoma membongkar parsel yang ia bawa sendiri dan memakan buah _pear_ hijau yang paling besar. Izuku membelai rambut dan punggung Shoto selagi mengobrol dengan Monoma soal budaya Korea—tentang kini dirinya sendiri keranjingan lagu-lagu K-pop karena istrinya terus menerus menjejalkannya lagu-lagu dari _boyband_ bernama Block B.

Menjelang sore, Monoma mohon diri untuk pamit. Izuku hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Shoto bilang ia ingin minum. Izuku membantunya meneguk sebotol air menggunakan sedotan. Meski belum 100% sehat, rona wajah Shoto jauh lebih segar dibanding kemarin. Ia nampak senang ketika Izuku datang. Shoto meminta Izuku bersandar lagi di ranjangnya agar ia bisa kembali memeluknya.

"Aku kangen." Bisiknya. Suaranya mulai kembali lagi perlahan-lahan.

"Uhm." Izuku membelai rambut Shoto. "Kita hampir seminggu nggak ketemu."

Shoto memutir-mutir ujung rambut Izuku. Sang istri mencubit gemas pipinya sehingga membuat Shoto meringis.

"Pulang nanti..." Shoto membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan Izuku. "Aku mau makan banyak."

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Izuku penuh kasih.

" _Soba_ , _tempura, menchi katsu, kare_ , semur samcan babi, _chicken cordon bleu_ , rendang, gulai cumi-cumi, terus—mmm!"

Izuku membekap ocehan Shoto dengan kecupan lembut. "Hey, aku nggak buka restoran. Dan lagi, apa-apaan permintaanmu itu. Nanti perutmu yang susah-susah dibentuk _six pack_ itu bisa buncit, lho."

Shoto menekuk wajahnya menjadi rajukan menggemaskan ala anak TK—ekspresi yang ia buat ketika Izuku menolaknya tanding _marathon_ , menyuruhnya mengangkat jemuran atau ketika Izuku hanya membawakan bekal _sandwich_. Namun, wajah merajuk itu adalah salah satu ekspresi kesukaan sang istri.

"Sho-chan."

"Hmm?" Shoto menoleh. Ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Yaoyorozu-san...maksudku bossmu..." Izuku membelai rambut Shoto. "Bilang kalau dia suka padamu."

Shoto hanya menatap Izuku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Izuku menggenggam tangan suaminya, berulang kali mengatur nafas namun akhirnya bulir-bulir airmata tumpah dair pelupuknya. Sedu sedan terdengar, membuat perasaan Shoto diliputi sesuatu yang begitu dingin.

"Aku kesal...kenapa sih dia bilang begitu? Apa dia berharap Sho-chan poligami? Shoto kan punyaku. Aku...aku..."

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu menghapus airmata Izuku dengan punggung tangannya. Izuku merengkuh Shoto, berusaha meredakan tangisnya dalam dekap lembut yang lambat laun terasa begitu familiar. Shoto mencium puncak kepala Izuku dan berbisik lemah.

"Aku juga kesal..." lirihnya. "Saat Monoma-san bilang kalau Izuku punya pacar."

Izuku terperangah. "Oh, iya?"

"Uhm." Shoto mengangguk. "Aku kesal sekali sampai mau menyundut bibirnya dengan puntung rokok yang masih menyala."

"Sho-chan sudah nggak boleh ngerokok, ya." bisik Izuku. "Yang waktu itu Shoto minta _marathon_ siang-siang?"

Dihujam rasa malu, Shoto melepaskan pelukannya pada Izuku dan berbalik. Wajahnya merah padam sampai telinga. Izuku terkekeh pelan sambil mengecup punggung Shoto dengan lembut. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shoto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Payudara Izuku yang besar dan padat membuat pelukannya selalu terasa agak mengganjal.

"Sho-chan..." bisik Izuku lagi. "Sudah jam 9. Aku pulang, ya."

Shoto berbalik. "Menginaplah. Kumohon."

Izuku tersenyum. " _Gomenne,_ Shoto. Tapi aku hanya bisa tidur di sofa."

"Kasur rawatku besar." Shoto bergeser sampai ke pinggir. "Kita bisa tidur satu berdua."

" _Dame_." Izuku merangkak turun dari kasur Shoto dan beranjak ke sofa. Perempuan berambut panjang berkelok itu menaruh _laptop_ di pangkuannya dan mulai mengetik.

"Izuku..." panggil Shoto.

Tidak ada respon.

"Izuku!" seru Shoto lebih keras.

Sang istri menoleh. "Uhm?"

Shoto terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Ingin cepat pulang."

* * *

 **chapter 11 update.**

 **maafkan author yang baru bisa update sekarang ya minna. Authornya kemarin disibukkan dengan tugas akhir dan sekarang sudah dapat revisi pertama yeaay. Untuk kedepannya mungkin author akan lebih sibuk lagi. Niatnya sih mau dibuat tamat dalam satu atau dua chapter mendatang, tapi author bakal pertimbangkan lagi akan menyajikan ending yang gimana. Jadi stay tune and see you on the next chapter~**

 **saa, minna...mind to review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hening.

Izuku meremas kain rok yang dikenakannya. Bunyi gesekan kertas dan senyap yang diciptakan Shinso tidak pernah membuatnya nyaman. Pasalnya, Shinso adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan perhitungan, sehingga setiap suaranya akan sangat berharga dan berguna bagi kelangsungan hidup beberapa penulis yang ada dalam bimbingannya. Secara aneh, Izuku berharap sesekali Monoma bisa setenang ini. Suara tenor ringan yang kerap kali melontarkan komentar kelewat gurih itu sering membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Nggak bisa naik cetak tahun ini." gumam Shinso Hitoshi kalem. "Mungkin awal tahun."

Pundak Izuku melorot kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Kau belum mengajukan desain _cover_ , kan? Dan juga, sayangnya kuota cetak tahun ini sudah penuh."

"Baik."

Shinso meletakkan naskah terakhir dari cerita yang dibuat Izuku dengan kasar. Pada akhirnya, dalam cerita itu Yanagi Fuwa mengandung anak dari Yanagi Shirabu. Yanagi Shirabu menawarkan perceraian, namun sang istri berkata ia akan bertahan sampai akhir demi anak mereka nanti. Yanagi Shirabu mengkonfrontasi langsung Seijuro Yamamoto—si mantan kekasih istrinya. Lelaki itu akhirnya menyerah mengetahui bahwa Yanagi Fuwa kini mengandung. Yanagi Fuwa akhirnya berkata jujur bahwa selama ini, ia mencintai suaminya setengah hati. Kisah pelik dari novel itu tidak bisa dikatakan berakhir bahagia, namun sangat rasional. Pasutri Yanagi hidup rukun dan membesarkan anak mereka, sementara Seijuro Yamamoto tidak lagi dikisahkan.

"Kupikir..." gumam Shinso. "Dilihat dari cara menulismu yang selalu luar biasa itu, _ending_ -nya akan berakhir dengan Yanagi Fuwa kabur bersama Seijuro Yamamoto. Toh mereka berdua saling mencintai."

"Tidak." Gumam Izuku. "Pernikahan tidak sesepele itu. Aku mendesain sikap dingin Yanagi Shirabu bukan sebagai bumbu drama, tetapi sebagai titik balik dimana akhirnya Yanagi Fuwa menyadari, bahwa mencintai seseorang tidak berarti kau harus selalu bersamanya. Mengerti perasaannya, atau menghormati keputusannya juga merupakan bentuk dari kasih sayang, kan?"

Shinso Hitoshi tidak menjawab.

"Aku juga merubah beberapa bagian di tengah, dimana sikap Yanagi Shirabu menjadi benar-benar kelam ketika tahu Seijuro Yamamoto memacari istrinya."

"Tidak ada lelaki yang tak marah jika istrinya ditikung orang." Gumam Shinso. "Tetapi, dari segi penulisan, nampaknya cerita ini agak terlalu emosional. Tulisan-tulisanmu yang sebelumnya lebih banyak memuat fakta dan informasi fiktif _alternate universe_. Meskipun aku senang, bahwa kau akhirnya paham apa yang dimaksud dengan _naskah yang baper_ itu, Izuku."

"Aku..." Izuku tergugu. "Aku hanya ingin menulis ceritaku sendiri."

Alis Shinso menyimpul, ia terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Izuku. "Ya, kau memang membuat ceritamu sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin menulis ceritaku sendiri!"

"O...oo..." Shinso bergumam kikuk. "Izuku, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Setengah menahan isak, Izuku berdiri. Ia menggosok matanya sebelum berseru lantang.

"NGGAK APA-APA. AKU MAU JENGUK SUAMIKU DULU. HARI INI DIA _CHECK OUT_ DARI RUMAH SAKIT! _SHITSUREISHIMASU!"_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Izuku berlari keluar kantor Shinso sambil terus menerus menahan nafas. Ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya cerita yang ia kirimkan pada Shinso merupakan cerita kisah nyatanya—minus bahwa Todoroki Izuku tidak sedang hamil, dan si pihak ketiga, yakni Bakugo Katsuki, memilih tidak lagi melakukan kontak. Sulit meyakinkan lelaki keras kepala itu untuk tetap menjalin hubungan baik dengan Izuku. Secara aneh, setelah kejadian itu ia malah mendadak bersikap melodramatik. Ia mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa 'Deku berselingkuh' dan lain sebagainya. Ibunya Katsuki menelpon Izuku, menyampaikan permintaan maaf atas perilaku tak sopan putranya. Mereka sudah menjelaskan bagaimana masalahnya, namun Katsuki menutup telinga dari pendapat semua orang. Izuku merenung, namun sedetik kemudian ia yakin bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Ia harus belajar tegas pada perasaannya sendiri.

Keduanya pernah saling mencintai. Lalu, keduanya pun pernah saling melukai. Memang butuh waktu, namun jarak dan proses akan menyembuhnya hati keduanya.

Lagi pula, Izuku sudah punya Shoto. Ia masih punya kewajiban mutlak yang harus ia penuhi selama ia masih hidup: yaitu membahagiakan Todoroki Shoto sampai akhir hayatnya.

Ketika Izuku datang menjemput, Shoto sudah rapi. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil mengecek ponsel. Kemeja katun dan celana _jogger_ yang ia kenakan adalah satu setel pakaian yang dibawakan pembantu keluarga Todoroki dari rumah ayahnya Shoto. Izuku berusaha berbanding dengan pembantu keluarga Todoroki untuk memulangkan mereka ke rumah saja. Meski enggan, nyatanya ia mengangguk. Keduanya diantar dengan mobil ke kediaman kecil Shoto yang sudah berhari-hari ia tinggalkan.

"Izuku..." Shoto melirih. Ia menggenggam tangan sang istri dan bersandar lelah.

"Masih sesak?" tanya Izuku khawatir.

Shoto menggeleng.

"Nanti malam mau makan apa?"

Shoto berpikir sejenak, lalu menoleh. " _Pizza_."

Izuku menoleh. "Eh? Tumben mau jajan. Biasanya kalau dirumah maunya makan masakanku."

"Nggak beli." Shoto menggeleng. "Izuku yang buatkan."

"Aku?" Izuku menghela nafas. "Tapi aku nggak pintar buat adonannya, lho."

" _Pizza_ kan, asal kejunya banyak pasti rasanya enak." Balas Shoto polos.

" _Topping_ -nya mau apa?"

Shoto berpikir sejenak. "Telur. Lalu saus _bulldog_. Pakai _nori_. Lalu kejunya yang banyak. Pakai _unagi kabayaki_ kayaknya enak. Lalu di atasnya dikasih _togarashi_."

Tawa Izuku menyembur liar, terdengar terpingkal-pingkal. "Mau kubuatkan _okonomiyaki_ saja?"

"Nggak mau. _Okonomiyaki_ kan tengahnya basah."

"Shoto mau yang tengahnya garing? Aku bisa buat _monjayaki_."

"Maunya _pizza_." Shoto masih bersikeras. "Izuku bisa kan, buat _pizza_ tapi pakai _topping_ kayak _okonomiyaki_?"

Izuku mencubit pipi Shoto yang gempal dengan keras sampai ia meringis. Izuku tertawa lepas melihat bagaimana Shoto mengusap kedua pipinya yang merah padam karena dicubit. Meski kesal, Shoto sebenarnya rindu dijahili Izuku. Wanita berambut panjang berombak itu selalu menjadikan dirinya figur istri idaman—selalu dandan agar cantik dan wangi, menjaga rumah selalu bersih dan rapi, masakannya enak, sikapnya lembut dan penurut. Tetapi, kadang Shoto sengaja bersikap menyebalkan agar ia bisa melihat betapa menggemaskannya Izuku ketika ia sedang merajuk, atau kadang ia terlihat sangat lucu ketika mengomel. Atau ketika Izuku berusaha bersikap sok imut demi membujuknya untuk ikut jalan-jalan ke mall atau nonton di bioskop.

Shoto merengkuh Izuku dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Izuku tertegun, apalagi ketika suaminya yang begitu terkenal sebagai sosok balok es berbentuk manusia mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut. Tatapan manik dwiwarna itu begitu berbeda. Tatapan yang teduh dan penuh kasih.

"Izuku..." lirihnya. "Aku rindu."

Izuku mengerenyit. "Aku kan datang setiap hari. Sho-chan kenapa, sih?"

Ia sendiri tak mengerti dirinya. Ia seratus persen sadar bahwa Izuku menjenguknya setiap hari. Tentu saja, Shoto akan menyandarkan wajahnya ke dekapan Izuku ketika sang istri datang, berusaha mengontak fisik istrinya sedekat mungkin. Namun, seakan terperosok jurang, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa begitu jauh. Shoto menyadari hal ini ketika Izuku tiba-tiba kabur ke rumah orangtuanya. Izuku pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Shoto. Hanya saja, Shoto sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Tanding _marathon_ tidak membuatnya tetap merasa Izuku miliknya. Jarak itu tetap ada, dan kian melebar hingga tak terjamah. Seperti...seperti...

Shoto menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Izuku.

Masa bodoh.

Lebih baik dikatakan saja.

"Tidak tahu. Aku kangen terus pada Izuku." Gumam Shoto. "Padahal saat kau dirumah, atau kalau kau pergi—meski aku tahu kau kemana. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ketemu. Ingin peluk. Ingin _kisu._ Izuku terasa begitu jauh...aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, kalau aku salah, aku mau minta maaf. Apa Izuku marah padaku? Atau memang sebenarnya tidak cinta?"

Izuku terhenyak. Shoto mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan penuh cinta, membiarkan helai bergelombang itu kusut diantara sela jemarinya.

""Izuku, aku cuma mau hidup bahagia...denganmu."

Wanita itu membelai punggung suaminya, lalu memberi jarak agar tatap mata mereka bertumbuk. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa masalahnya dengan Katsuki membuat Shoto tersiksa diam-diam. Shoto yang selalu bersikap _stoic_ itu bahkan hingga mengucap nada rindu dengan begitu merana, seakan Izuku sudah hilang bertahun-tahun dalam kehidupannya. Izuku kadang lupa, bahwa ialah wanita pertama dan terakhir yang menjadi kekasih hati Shoto. Wajar saja ia bersikap begitu.

Shoto tidak punya orang lain. Hanya Izuku seorang.

 _Astaga..._ Izuku mencelos dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa begitu congkak memedulikan masalahnya dengan Katsuki, dan melupakan ada sebongkah rasa cinta yang begitu murni dan tulus hanya untuk dirinya seorang?

"Shoto..." bisik Izuku. "Nanti kuceritakan di rumah, ya?"

* * *

Berteman dua gelas kokoa panas, Izuku menaruh tubuhnya dengan nyaman di pangkuan Shoto. Lalu mulai berkisah, tentang siapa itu Bakugo Katsuki. Ia menceritakannya dari awal, bagaimana sosok bocah ingusan yang pandai memukul orang itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah dengan cita-cita besar. Tentang bagaimana tekad dan kharisma Katsuki membuat Izuku belia jatuh cinta meski tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang pantas, hingga akhirnya Katsuki tahu bahwa _osananajimi_ -nya bertransformasi dari bocah cengeng tak berguna menjadi gadis ayu yang digilai laki-laki satu sekolah. Katsuki awalnya tidak secinta itu pada Izuku. Ia mengenalnya sejak lahir karena mereka bertetangga, sehingga ego besarnya mengklaim bahwa ialah yang paling pantas memiliki Izuku—konsepnya lebih seperti _trophy wife_. Hal ini membuat masa pacaran Katsuki dan Izuku di bangku SMA tidak semenarik kisah di komik-komik _shojo._ Segalanya penuh dengan aturan ketat, tidak boleh ini-itu, hanya boleh begitu begini. Izuku dipaksa tunduk di bawah bayangan Katsuki. Meski begitu, sikapnya yang _overposessive_ berdampak baik, menimbulkan sikap proteksi tegas dimana saat Izuku keluar rumah, Katsuki akan selalu mendampinginya dan menemaninya melakukan berbagai aktivitas—mengerjakan tugas kelompok, sekedar membantu ibu belanja ke pasar atau ketika mengurus administasi pembuatan KTP. Izuku dan Katsuki juga terus berkirim kabar. Izuku tidak menyuarakan protes. Ia tahu, bahwa Katsuki adalah lelaki yang istimewa. Begitulah caranya mencintai orang lain, dan Izuku berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman akan kenyataan itu.

Namun Takdir berkata lain. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki universitas yang sama, suka-duka membuat Katsuki mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Izuku. Tak banyak wanita yang mau bertahan dikala lelakinya terpuruk dan susah, namun Izuku membuktikan bahwa dengan ketulusannya, segalanya jadi mungkin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Izuku, Katsuki mendaftar sebagai juru masak di kapal pesiar dan berlayar dalam diam. Meninggalkan Izuku dengan sepercik cahaya remang dari lentera kesetiaan, yang tanpa ia sadari makin lama makin redup. Izuku ditinggalkan selama satu dekade dengan kabar tak jelas, entah mengenai bagaimana keadaan Katsuki ataupun kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Lalu, Izuku memutar haluan.

Dan memutuskan menjadikan dirinya Todoroki Izuku.

Shoto mendengarkan dengan seksama, memilih menyimak dan menarik kesimpulan di akhir saja. Izuku mengakui segala dosa dan masa lalunya—persis seperti yang pernah Shoto lakukan perihal masalah luka bakar dan hubungannya dengan orangtua. Izuku mengaku pada Shoto sambil berderai airmata, bahwa Bakugo Katsuki adalah pangeran berkudanya, cinta pertamanya, malam pertamanya dan pemilik cintanya. Shoto merasa mual, beragam perasaan bergumpal-gumpal di dadanya hingga menimbulkan sesak. Izuku mengadu bahwa meski ia telah memberikan segalanya, Katsuki tidak berjuang dengan cara yang sama dengannya. Jarak menghilangkan kepercayaan Izuku pada Katsuki, mengkandaskan hubungan cinta keduanya dan membuatnya berhenti berharap.

"Aku...aku..." Izuku terisak. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya lebih tenang. "Semua orang bilang jangan menyerah. Tapi...saat itu, aku merasa bahwa menyerah sajalah. Itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Karena, aku menyadari kadang perjuangan yang kulakukan hanyalah buang-buang waktu."

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu perlahan mendekatkan tubuh Izuku ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Izuku menarik seulas senyum kecil, merasakan bahwa Shoto mengerti. Lelaki itu melirih di atas puncak kepala Izuku.

"Yang penting..." gumamnya. "Sekarang Izuku bersamaku. Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi. Biar aku yang menuntunmu menuju masa depan."

Izuku bersemu.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mencintaimu..." Shoto kembali melantun. "Dalam sakit dan sehat. Dalam suka...dan duka. Dari hidup...sampai mati."

Ia mencubit pipi Shoto karena dirinya salah tingkah. "Shoto gombal ihh."

"Aku jujur, kok." Shoto tersenyum kecil. "Soalnya, kalau habis dirayu, biasanya Izuku masak makanan enak."

Izuku tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, masih mau _pizza okonomiyaki_?"

Shoto menggeleng. "Mau _soba_ pakai _nori_ yang banyak. Yang kuahnya gelap seperti yang pernah Izuku buat waktu itu."

" _Hai, hai_..." Izuku mengangguk.

"Terus, malamnya kita _marathon_ sampai besok siang. Mumpung aku disuruh cuti sakit."

"Oy, orang sakit mana sanggup _marathon_?" Izuku terkekeh.

"Sanggup." Shoto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kan Izuku yang nyetir."

Karena gemas, Izuku mencubit lagi pipi Shoto. " _Dame_. Masih belum bisa. Tapi nanti kalau sudah selesai—umm!"

Shoto memotong ucapan Izuku dengan selaksa kecupan di bibir. "Pokoknya, kalau sudah selesai ladeni aku sampai puas~"

Izuku mengangguk. Shoto menelusupkan wajahnya dalam ceruk pundak Izuku dan memberinya kecupan lembut di pipi. Izuku menghela nafas, merasa begitu lega karena ternyata Shoto hadir untuknya di saat yang tepat. Izuku menatap paras tampan Shoto, senyum tipisnya yang sangat langka dan juga iris dwiwarna itu, mematrinya dalam-dalam di ingatan dan mengucap janji pada diri sendiri, bahwa kini tugasnya adalah mencintai dan membahagiakan Todoroki Shoto.

Sekarang.

Nanti.

Dan selamanya.

* * *

"Jadi, Izuku-chan baru saja menerbitkan buku baru?"

Izuku menunduk, menatap serat-serat melintang pada meja kayu yang membatasi dirinya dan Ibunda Shoto. Nyonya Todoroki adalah perempuan mungil berperawakan lembut, nampak kalem dan teduh. Ia nampak cantik sekali, dan sangat murah senyum. Bentuk bibir dan hidungnya mirip dengan Shoto, namun secara garis rahang dan bentuk mata, Shoto benar-benar serupa dengan ayahnya. Resminya, ini adalah kunjungan kedua Izuku untuk ibu mertuanya. Wanita mungil itu terkejut bukan main ketika tahu anak bungsunya sudah menikah, pasalnya karena ia tidak diberitahu (Shoto kemudian memberitahu seminggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Izuku) dan terlebih karena Izuku lebih tua. Namun, setelah Izuku menceritakan tentang dirinya (dan tentang Katsuki), Nyonya Todoroki sangat takjub dengan tekad dan ketulusan menantunya tersebut. Pada kunjungan pertama, semuanya terasa kelabu. Izuku mengadu pada sang ibu mertua bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya memahami sikap sang suami setelah dua bulan menikah. Ia bercerita bahwa masalahnya dengan Katsuki membawanya pada pertengkaran tak beralasan dengan Shoto karena keadaan mentalnya yang tengah goyah. Nyonya Todoroki menerima Izuku dengan lapang hati, dan dengan senang hati ia memulai segalanya dari nol. Izuku pun menyadari, mengapa Shoto begitu menyayangi ibunya.

Nyonya Todoroki adalah wanita yang sangat penyayang.

"Uhm." Izuku memotong kue yang dibawanya, _peach napoleon_ dan menghidangkannya pada Nyonya Todoroki. "Silakan dicicipi."

"Uwah, cantiknya..." Nyonya Todoroki terkesima. Ia mengambil garpu dan mencicipi kue tersebut. "Enak sekali. Izuku-chan beli dimana?"

"Ano...itu...buat...sendiri..." Izuku yang salah tingkah semakin tertunduk. "Walaupun pakai _puff pastry_ beku, bubuk _custard_ sama _peach_ kalengan."

Nyonya Todoroki berhenti mengunyah. "Oya? Shoto sering cerita kalau Izuku meski pintar sekali memasak, tetapi tidak sering buat kue. Jadi kupikir ini beli."

"Aku kurang pandai membuat kue." Gumam Izuku. " _Naa, okaa-san_. Apa...apa saja yang pernah Shoto ucapkan tentangku?"

Nyonya Todoroki mencondongkan badannya. "Antara kita saja, ya. _Girls code_."

Izuku mengangguk, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya paham apa artinya _girls code_ itu.

"Shoto selalu bilang kalau Izuku itu cantik dan seksi. _Oppai_ -nya besar dan pinggulnya montok, tapi besarnya pas buat dia. Badannya kecil dan pinggangnya ramping, jadi super imut dan bisa digendong-gendong ala tuan putri. Lalu, Shoto juga bilang kalau sampai kalian ke pantai atau kolam renang, dia pasti melarangmu pakai bikini atau baju-baju renang seksi karena takut dilirik laki-laki lain. Jadi, kalau Izuku-chan mau berenang, Izuku-chan bisa datang ke rumah. Kami punya kolam renang besar, _indoor_ lagi. Jadi kulitmu nggak akan terbakar."

Sudut alis Izuku berkedut. Laki-laki macam apa yang membicarakan hal seperti itu pada ibunya, sih?

"Lalu, Shoto juga bilang kalau ia jadi jarang jajan setelah menikah. Masakannya Izuku hampir sama enaknya dengan buatan restoran. Kalau itu sih jelas, kan?" Nyonya Todoroki tersenyum lebar.

"S- _sou desu ne..."_ Izuku tertawa hambar. "Aku dulu sekolah kuliner— _ano_ , maksudnya sekolah jadi juru masak."

Nyonya Todoroki mengangguk-angguk. "Shoto sudah cerita. Soal Izuku-chan yang memilih jadi novelis juga. Dan Shoto jadi jauh lebih gemuk sekarang."

"Iya, iya. Aku setuju soal itu. _Line_ ototperutnya sudah hilang, padahal olahraganya masih jalan—setiap Jumat dia ke _gym_. Tapi...begitulah, kalau setiap hari makannya _full_ tiga kali plus nambah dan juga sering _request_ cemilan dan bekal...ditambah kebiasaan tidurnya yang mirip koala hibernasi begitu... gimana nggak makin gemukan?"

"Apa Izuku-chan nggak suka kalau Shoto gemukan?"

Izuku menggeleng. "Gemuk kan nggak sehat. Sedang-sedang saja. Tapi...aku suka...um...kalau Shoto besarnya di pipi saja. Dia lucu kalau tembem. Jadi...gimana, ya? gemukan boleh. Tapi sedikit saja. Sedikiiiiiiit...saja."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa. Izuku menyeruput tehnya, dan Nyonya Todoroki kembali menikmati kuenya.

"Oh, iya..." Izuku meletakkan gelasnya. "Shoto bilang ingin punya anak tahun depan saja. Jadi...kami tunda dulu. Ia ingin cari rumah yang lebih besar...biar anak-anak kami nanti bisa main sepuasnya di halaman rumah."

Nyonya Todoroki mengangguk paham. "Rencana mau berapa?"

Izuku menggedikkan pundaknya. "Kuserahkan semua pada _Kami-sama_."

"Bijak sekali jawabanmu, Izuku-chan."

"Shoto juga tidak ambil pusing." Izuku membalas. "Yang penting bukan jumlah, tetapi bagaimana anak tersebut dapat tumbuh sehat, dan juga dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

Nyonya Todoroki mengambil sepotong kue lagi, lalu memakannya dengan nikmat. "Kuharap Shoto tidak menyusahkanmu, Izuku-chan."

"Tidak masalah." Izuku tersenyum manis. "Salah satu syarat berumah tangga kan menyusahkan satu sama lain. Kalau tidak ingin menyusahkan, itu namanya mitra kerja—itu yang dikatakan Papaku."

Nyonya Todoroki tertawa lepas. "Lucu sekali Papamu, Izuku-chan. Lain kali, bisa kau bicarakan seperti apa orangtuamu?"

Izuku tersenyum. "Boleh."

* * *

Musim Dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim Semi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim Panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyahahahahahaha~"

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berlarian riang di tengah hari terik. Ia menggapai-gapai air yang menyembur dari selang penyemprot tanaman. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, namun tawanya makin terdengar gembira, riuh memenuhi seisi halaman. Umurnya belum genap lima tahun, namun bocah itu lincahnya bukan main.

Bakugo Katsuki mendengus.

Menyenangkan bocah ternyata kadang bisa semudah ini.

" _Nee,_ Kacchan Papa! Kalau habis main air tidak perlu mandi, kan?" bocah itu berceloteh polos.

"Haah?! Jangan bikin alasan supaya kau tidak mandi, _chibi_. Nanti badanmu digerogoti rayap kalau tidak mandi."

"Heeh?!" mata bulat berwarna zamrud itu mendadak berkilat ketakutan. "Rayap suka makan anak kecil?!"

"Suka banget~" Katsuki memasang wajah seram. Ia bersiap menangkap bocah itu, namun bocah itu lebih cepat darinya. Dengan rengekan lucu, ia berlarian menghindari Katsuki yang berusaha menyudahi sesi main airnya dan bermaksud memandikannya.

"Kyaaaa! Aku tahu Kacchan Papa bohong! Rayap kan makan kayu, nggak makan anak kecil! Huwaaaaaa!"

"Hoy, jangan lari! _Kuso chibi!_ Woy!"

"Kyaa—aaah! Sho-chan!"

Bocah kecil itu berhenti tepat di pagar depan kediaman keluarga Bakugo, berdiri mematung dengan wajah penuh kekaguman melihat sosok lelaki dengan warna netra kontras, pun senada dengan rambutnya yang juga kontras. Lelaki itu berjongkok dan memasang wajah maklum yang dipaksakan.

" _Sho-chan janai_." Todoroki Shoto menggeleng. " _Otou-san,_ Momotarou."

" _Sho-chan otou-chan!"_ seru anak bernama Momotarou itu bangga. Shoto tertawa kecil dan mencium keningnya gemas.

"HAHAHA! Kena kau, _kuso chibi!_ Ayo mandi, udah kotor kena lumpur dan air gitu!" Bakugo menggembol bocah itu di pundaknya tanpa peduli dirinya basah pula—Momotarou akan berhenti berontak jika Katsuki menggendongnya diatas sana.

"Berhenti mengumpat di depan anak-anak, Bakugo." Tegur Shoto.

" _Urusai_ , _hanbun-yaro_. Kau tidak tahu seberapa susah anak ini ditangkap." Keluh Bakugo.

Shoto tersenyum kecil. Ia menahan Katsuki lembut dan merentangan lengannya pada Momotarou.

"Ayo, mandi sama _otou-san_." Ucapnya penuh sayang.

Momotarou terdiam. Ia meremas rambut Katsuki dan menggeleng keras.

"Namauu..." rengeknya. "Mau sama Kacchan Papa."

 **PREK!**

Hati Shoto retak. Ia merasa semacam sakit tak berdarah ketika anak kandungnya menolak ia mandikan. Katsuki terkekeh dan menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu rumah. Shoto mengikutinya masuk, bahkan sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. Katsuki melepas kausnya dan ia mulai memandikan Momotarou. Bocah berambut lurus berwarna keperakan itu menciut, setengah patuh ketika dimandikan dengan air _shower_ dingin dan dibasuh dengan sabun.

"Jangan manyun begitu." Ujar Katsuki. " _Otou-san_ akan membawamu jalan-jalan, lalu pulang kerumah. Di rumah, kau bisa main lagi sama _otou-san_ kan, _chibi_?"

Momotarou mengangguk pelan sekali.

"Padahal biasanya nurut kalau aku yang bujuk." Gumam Shoto bingung.

"Mana ada." Katsuki menyembur pedas. "Pasti kau jadi ayah yang diktator dan melarang anakmu ini itu, kan?"

Shoto menaikkan alisnya dengan sanksi. "Aku melarang Momotarou memainkan makanannya, mencoret-coret tembok, main air dan—"

"Itu sebabnya." Katsuki mulai mengomel. "Bocah usia pra TK tidak boleh terlalu banyak dikekang. Kalau mau mengajari mereka tata krama, kau tidak harus selalu memarahinya."

Shoto terdiam.

"Nah, sudah." Katsuki membungkus Momotarou dengan handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Katsuki. "Kalau cuma pakaikan baju bisa, kan? Aku juga mau mandi. Sana, keluar!"

Shoto menggendong Momotarou ke ruang tengah rumah Katsuki. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dan mengambil tas perlengkapan bocah itu. Dengan tekun, ia mengelap kering tubuh bocah lelaki itu dan memakaikannya minyak kayu putih, bedak bayi, pakaian, lalu disusul _baby cologne_ dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut hingga rapi. Mata bulat sewarna zamrud cemerlang itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sang istri yang sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Momotarou..." gumam Shoto sambil memberinya pelukan. "Lebih sayang Kacchan Papa atau _otou-san_?"

Momotarou merenung. Meskipun bocah ini adalah putra pertamanya, Shoto bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk benar-benar mengurusnya. Malahan, ia sering menitipkannya pada Katsuki—lelaki itu bekerja pada jam _night shift_ di sebuah hotel berbintang, sehingga waktu siangnya senggang. Usai pekerjaannya selesai, Shoto selalu menjemput Momotarou di rumah Katsuki. Panggilan aneh itu Momotarou ciptakan sendiri, hasil membeo ucapan _okaa-san_ -nya yakni Izuku (yang memanggil Katsuki dengan sebutan Kacchan, dan juga ia memimik Mama Izuku soal panggilan _mama-papa_ dan Sho-chan). Hal ini membuat Momotarou mencampurkan segalanya menjadi satu: panggilan _okaa-san_ Mama untuk Izuku, Sho-chan _otou-chan_ atau kadang Sho-chan saja untuk Shoto, dan Kacchan Papa untuk Katsuki.

Semenjak Izuku mengandung, Katsuki mulai kembali menghubunginya—dengan deklarasi bahwa kini ia akan kembali pada Izuku sebagai _osananajimi_. Meski sebenarnya Bakugo Katsuki bukan lelaki ramah, Shoto tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, ia masih ingin mencintai Izuku dengan caranya yang hal yang buruk, dan Shoto pun menerima kehadiran Katsuki dalam kehidupannya. Beberapa bulan sebelum Izuku melahirkan, Katsuki menikahi seorang perempuan bernama Toga Himiko. Lucunya, Toga Himiko adalah teman kuliah Shoto semasa di Amerika—meski mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Shoto mengingat wajah perempuan mungil itu karena ia selalu bersama Himiko dalam mengurus berkas-berkas yang berkaitan dengan kedutaan. Himiko dan Katsuki tidak sengaja bertemu di hotel tempat Katsuki bekerja. Himiko jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sampai pada tahap dimana Himiko bahkan hingga menanyakan kontak lengkap Katsuki pada pihak hotel dan menemuinya setiap hari di rumah. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, perilaku Himiko terdengar menyeramkan. Namun Katsuki tidak sepenuhnya menolak. Lalu, dengan begitu saja, ia melamar Himiko dan mereka menikah. Kehidupan rumah tangga keduanya terkesan sedikit aneh. Katsuki dengan pasif menerima cinta dari Himiko, dan memperlakukannya sewajarnya. Sementara Izuku sangat mendukung hubungan mereka, yang ia ibaratkan bagaikan kisah cinta Batman dan Poison Ivy—yang saling menyanggah namun saling membutuhkan. Shoto tidak sepenuhnya setuju, karena ia tidak benar-benar mengikuti semua serial keluaran DC Comics tersebut.

Kemudian, Izuku melahirkan. Anak lelaki yang sehat, ia lahirkan secara normal. Anak itu diberi nama Momotarou—entah apa alasannya. Shoto selalu menyanyikan lagu _Momiji_ untuk menidurkan anaknya setiap malam. Izuku mulai mengurangi aktivitasnya menulis, dan mereka mulai belajar membesarkan Momotarou. Sikap Katsuki berubah drastis ketika melihat Momotarou. Terlebih, tanpa pikir panjang ia menawarkan dirinya merawat anak itu ketika Izuku dan Shoto sedang sibuk. Mendengar hal itu, Izuku menangis penuh haru sambil mengucap banyak kalimat syukur.

"Sayang Kacchan Papa!" ucapnya gamblang. "Tapi...tapi...Sho-chan juga baik. Sho-chan selalu bobo bareng dan bacakan cerita. Sho-chan galak. Tapi...tapi sama Sho-chan juga sayang..."

Shoto tersenyum. Ia memeluk lembut putranya dan menghadiahkan ciuman di pipi.

"Mama masak _tempura_ dirumah. Kita pulang, yuk." Gumam Shoto lembut.

Momotarou mengangguk. Shoto membereskan segala perlengkapan anaknya, kemudian berpamitan pada si tuan rumah. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, Shoto menoleh kembali.

"Oh, iya. Bakugo..."

"Haah?!" Katsuki menjawab kasar. Ia menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat Shoto dan Momotarou yang terlihat sudah setengah tidur di pelukan ayah kandungnya "Apaan?"

"Ano..."

Shoto terdiam. Lalu ia menghela nafas pendek.

"Mungkin ini kedengaran aneh. Tapi...terima kasih, sudah mencintai Izuku. Dan anak kami."

Katsuki tercenung. Ia masih memandangi punggung Shoto yang akhirnya menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Katsuki kembali menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Ia memandangi langit-langit, dan kemudian berbisik pada senyap.

"Jaga baik-baik Deku-ku, _hanbun-yaro_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **rekan-rekan readers yang terkasih, dengan bangga saya umumkan bahwa Rekonsiliasi sudah tamat! ah, booooy betapa perjuanganku begitu melelahkan ngelanjutin fanfic sambil bikin tugas akhir juga. Akhirnya, author punya waktu juga untuk ngepost chapter terakhir. Semoga endingnya cukup bahagia, ya. Alasan author memilih Toga buat jadi bininya Bakugo karena...karena author pikir sesekali gapapalah yaaa kalo kacchan yang ditaksir orang wkwkwkw. Author juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat orang-orang yang masih setia ngikutin sampai chapter ini. SUngguh, rekonsiliasi sebenarnya tidak direncanakan bakalan rate M. Awalnya author malah mau buat yang lovely unyu, unyu. Tapiiiiii kayaknya kisah cinta yang turbulent antara deku shoto dan kacchan itu benar-benar masterpiece! Dan jadilah fic laknat iniii!**

 **sudahlah, author sudahi bacotan di chapter terakhir ini. Doakan author agar selalu bisa menulis ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya juga yaaa!**

 **Regards**

 **Fajrikyoya**


End file.
